Un nuevo comienzo
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Carol no mata a los salvadores con los que se cruzo en su camino, en su lugar es capturada y llevada a Negan, Carol tratara de ayudar al grupo de Rick desde adentro, historia con un poco caryl pero es Carol/Negan.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo aquí les traigo una nueva historia, mi primer fic de The Walking Dead, espero no decepcionar, este primer capítulo será más que nada introducción, espero que les guste y me hagan saber si quisiera que continuara, sera fic M para los futuros capitulos, no las entretengo más y que disfruten XD**

Había salido de Alexandria dispuesta a olvidar a aquellos que amaba, ni siquiera se despidió, para qué? Eso solo hubiera sido más doloroso y sabía que ellos no la dejarían partir, necesitaba un nuevo comienzo o bien un final, a como estaban las cosas en el mundo apocalíptico ya eran muy escasas las personas en las que se podía confiar, ahora todo se reducía a mantenerse con vida cueste lo que cueste, es por eso que se había ido, ella ya no podía matar, eran demasiadas muertes las que llevaba cargando, sin poder defender a los que amaba no les serviría de nada y solo sería una carga para ellos, mientras conducía el viejo auto miles de pensamientos le cruzaban por la cabeza, que diría Daryl?... temía que él la fuera a buscar, lo conocía muy bien, fue lo que más le dolió dejar a Daryl, a pesar de que habían convivido poco últimamente debido a ella, no podía estar cerca de el sin que sintiera la necesidad de llorar de decirle que ya no podía más con eso que la estaba ahogando, así que ella se alejó, fue a buscar refugio en el ingenuo de Tobin, era un buen hombre no había sido su intención lastimarlo, lo había usado como una manera de sentir que podía controlar las cosas, podía fingir que todo estaba bien cuando estaba a su lado, al final comprendió que nada de eso podía salvarla, ella ya había tomado su decisión.

Justo cuando conducía sin rumbo fijo, vio a lo lejos una camioneta que se aproximaba, el mero avistamiento le había hecho tener los pelos de punta, no quería enfrentarse a nadie nunca más, no quería matar, así que acelero el paso, justo cuando la camioneta paso por su lado se escucharon unos disparos y su auto empezó a girar sin control, le habían disparado a las llantas, Carol tomo con fuerza el volante y pudo controlarlo hasta que se detuvo en seco, vio hacia adelante y pudo observar unos hombres con armas en la camioneta, las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, apenas tenía unas horas y ya la habían atacado, se limpió los ojos y suspiro, si esto era el fin que así sea, se dijo así misma.

-sal del auto! –grito uno de los hombres.

-estoy desarmada –salió lentamente del auto –solo soy yo… tengo este cuchillo –se abrió la chamarra para que el hombre pudiera observarlo –para matar a los muertos, por favor no me hagan daño.

-porque siempre piensan lo peor? –dijo el hombre burlón a sus compañeros. –dinos quien eres.

-en realidad no soy nadie. –la voz le empezaba a temblar cuando noto la mirada siniestra del hombre que manejaba la camioneta.

-estas bien vestida, tienes un auto para ti sola… porque será eso? No serás de… como se llama ese lugar? –se dirigió a uno de los hombres.

-Alexandria! –contesto un hombre rubio.

-ohh si Alexandria… hemos visto el lugar de lejos.

Carol empezó a entrar en pánico, ellos sabían de Alexandria, seguramente atacarían, inmediatamente puso a su mente a trabajar, kilómetros atrás se topó con un campamento destruido, ahora solo esperaba que su plan funcionara.

-no sé de qué me hablas, tenía un campamento… fuimos atacados de noche por los muertos y fui la única que quedo, está a pocos kilómetros de aquí, puedes ir a constatar si quieres… pero dudo que quedo algo de ellos, era toda una horda –dijo afligida esperando que se tragaran sus mentiras.

-creo que eso tendrás que decírselo a Negan.

-quien es Negan?

-a quien debes de obedecer de ahora en adelante –se bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió a ella.

-por favor no me lastimen, podemos seguir ambos nuestros caminos. –suplico una vez más.

-no estoy tan seguro cariño, tal vez nos seas de utilidad y ya veremos si todo lo que dices es cierto.

El hombre al que pudo notar que llamaban Pedro se acercó a ella y la sujeto con fuerza de los hombros, la presiono contra el auto.

-ahora no intentes nada porque ellos te mataran a la menor provocación. –le separo las piernas y le hizo que pusiera sus brazos a los costados –veamos lo que tienes aquí. –poco a poco fue tocando sus brazos, sus costados esperando encontrar una arma, le quito el cuchillo, le paso las manos por las piernas y cuando acabo le paso las manos de una manera lujuriosa por los pechos, Carol cerro los ojos esperando que terminara. –está limpia! –le grito a sus secuaces. –ahora vamos! –la jaloneo y la subió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

El trayecto fue lo más tenso que había vivido Carol, los hombres la miraban fijamente y temió que la violaran en cualquier momento, su mirada estaba fija a un tubo que sobresalía de la esquina, se creó un plan de escape en su mente si eso es lo que pasaba, no quería matar y estaba haciéndose a la idea de que moriría, pero no lo haría sin antes tener oportunidad de alertar a todos en Alexandria…y si estos tipos la llevaban con Negan tal vez podría matarlo, una última vez para salvar al grupo, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de uno de los tipos se escuchó.

-pedro… tu sabes, podríamos divertirnos un poco antes de llegar con Negan.

-si… vamos Pedro, hace cuanto no tenemos algo de diversión, se ve fuerte… podrá soportarlo. –la mirada de Carol era de terror.

-cierren la boca! –grito pedro –ustedes saben lo que opina Negan, quieren morir?

Los hombres guardaron silencio visiblemente enfadados por la prohibición.

Luego de unas horas que casi se le hicieron eternas a Carol, la camioneta se detuvo frente a unas puertas gigantes de acero, poco a poco se fueron abriendo, al entrar vio lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo, muchísimo más grande que Alexandria.

-que está haciendo el jefe? –pregunto Pedro a uno de los guardias.

-está ajustando algunas cuentas.

Luego de caminar por las calles, llegaron a la casa más grande de donde provenían unos gritos espantosos, se adentraron a la casa, que estaba decorada de manera sencilla, cruzaron hasta llegar al otro extremo de la casa y salir al enorme patio, lo que vio casi hizo vomitar a Carol, ahí tirado se encontraba un hombre con la cabeza totalmente destruida y podía ver la espalda de quien era el responsable, sostenía lo que parecía un bate con púas.

-llévenselo y déjenlo en la entrada, que sepan que no estamos bromeando. –dijo con una voz seria, cuando se giró Carol dio el primer vistazo del que seguramente era Negan.- wow, que tenemos aquí Pedro?

-la encontramos en la carretera, creemos que es de Alexandria.

-y bien… que dice la dama? –le cuestiono a Carol que aun veía el bate que chorreaba sangre. –me habrás de disculpar, me has pillado en un mal momento, desacuerdos que suceden, ahora contesta… eres de Alexandria?

-no… ya les dije que no, tenía un campamento que fue atacado por una horda de caminantes, tome lo que pude y me lleve el auto, nadie quedo vivo.

-checaron el campamento?

-aun no, creí que antes debía traerla. –respondió nervioso pedro.

-y que demonios estas esperando?

-ahora mismo le digo a mis hombres. –salió de ahí dejando a Carol a solas con Negan.

-escucha no me gusta la violencia, a pesar de lo que acabas de ver… pero no soporto las mentiras y el engaño, odiaría tener que hacerte lo mismo si me mientes. –mientras sacudía el bate.

-no estoy mintiendo, no soy de… ese lugar que dicen.

-Alexandria… ellos mataron a muchos de mis hombres, ellos merecen un escarmiento, si mis hombres no encuentran tu campamento, creo que tú nos serás de ayuda para ese castigo… pero bueno ya veremos, generalmente no soy yo el que les da a conocer las reglas del lugar, pero… ya que estas aquí, obviamente estarás de prisionera hasta que sepamos quién demonios eres.

-soy Nancy Hart

-bueno Nancy Hart, una vez que confirmemos eso podrás integrarte a la ciudad, tenemos comida, techo… que más podrías pedir? A cambio espero lealtad, ahora me perteneces, no puedes abandonarnos, no intentes dañar a alguno de los nuestros y siempre con el lema de todos somos Negan por delante, por mí las cosas han funcionado y queremos que sigan así, habrá grupos de fuera que nos quieran quitar de en medio pero eso jamás lo permitiremos, ellos nos deben… nosotros los cuidamos a cambio de la mitad de sus cosas, así de simple, es un intercambio justo, quien no se someta a las reglas es peso muerto…entendido?

-entendido.

-Ana! –grito de pronto y una jovencita desaliñada se acercó enseguida. –llévala a la jaula, estará ahí por poco tiempo… esperemos. –la chica saco un arma de su pantalón y a punta de pistola la guio fuera de ahí.

-entra –le dijo la chica señalando lo que parecía una prisión improvisada.

-eres su hija? –le cuestiono Carol, la chica resoplo riendo.

-soy su esposa, ahora entra! –lo dijo ya como una orden a lo que Carol obedeció.

Luego de un par de horas se escuchó la puerta abrirse y una mujer en sus 30 entro con una charola.

-Negan me pidió que te trajera de comer.

-gracias…-la mujer se iba a retirar cuando Carol la detuvo –soy Nancy.

-Marian.

-como es vivir aquí? Perdón que lo pregunte, pero después de ver a Negan matar a alguien estoy aterrada.

-eso solo pasa si lo desobedeces, no es tan malo.

-eres algo de él?

-soy su esposa. –Carol frunció el ceño.

-cuantas esposas tiene? Hace un momento me trajo una jovencita y dijo lo mismo.

-esa debió de ser Ana, es la más joven… Negan tiene cinco esposas.

-y ustedes están bien con eso?

-debemos de estarlo… después de todo, no es nada comparado con vivir allá afuera, tenemos comida, techo… él no es tan malo, tú quién eres?

-mi grupo murió, estábamos en un campamento y nos atacó una horda.

-lo siento… se lo que es pasar por eso, lo mismo me paso a mí.

-ahora estoy sola.

-porque te tiene aquí Negan? Te has negado a algo?

-no… el cree que miento.

-y lo haces? Porque más vale decirle todo lo que sabes.

-no miento.

-entonces no hay problema, te dejara salir en cualquier momento, escucha me tengo que ir.

-gracias Marian.

-de nada.

Por la noche el mismísimo Negan hacia su entrada en la celda haciendo temblar a Carol.

-bueno… he mandado a mis hombres a donde les habías dicho, han encontrado un campamento en ruinas.

-te lo dije, no miento.

-muy bien… Nancy, te daremos una oportunidad, no la desaproveches, aquí hay que aportar y por ningún motivo intentes escapar.

-no lo hare.

-le diré a Marian que te diga donde dormirás, espero que no me decepciones.

-no lo hare.

-aun estas a prueba, te estarán vigilando las 24 horas y por ningún motivo tendrás acceso a las armas, no hasta que te hayas ganado tu lugar aquí.

-entiendo, gracias Negan. – Negan asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

Enseguida entro Marian y le dio una cálida sonrisa, no sabía si las mentiras acerca del campamento en ruinas le habían hecho compadecerse de ella pero la mujer se comportaba amable con ella.

-dormirás en mi casa, le he dicho a Negan y él estuvo de acuerdo –abrió la reja dejando a Carol salir.

-vives sola? –cuestiono Carol mientras ambas caminaban por las calles del pueblo.

-éramos tres las que vivíamos ahí, Rebeca, Cristina y yo… ahora solo quedamos Rebeca y yo.

\- que paso con Cristina?

-ella desobedeció… escucha cuando le gustas a Negan tienes que ceder, no puedes negarte, Rebeca es también su esposa, Cristina tenía un novio cuando llego aquí, Negan quería que fuera su esposa y al principio acepto, sin embargo no dejo de verse con Sean su novio, cuando Negan los descubrió fue el fin de ambos.

-suena escalofriante.

-hemos llegado –señalo una casa de dos pisos –vamos te enseñare tu cuarto.

Al entrar pudo notar que era una casa amueblada y con todas las comodidades.

-esta casa está muy bien equipada. –dijo Carol.

-es uno de los privilegios de ser la esposa de Negan.

-aún estoy en shock por la historia de Cristina.

-ella no supo aprovechar las oportunidades, yo era casada –bajo la mirada – John era mi esposo, no era tan buen esposo, pero nos apoyábamos, al poco tiempo de llegar aquí Negan me pidió que fuera su esposa, no pude negarme porque ya me habían advertido, John lo acepto sin protestar, al principio fue difícil pero no es gran cosa una vez que te acostumbras, ahora John tiene una nueva esposa aquí, al convertirme en esposa de Negan nos dio a ambos la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, escucha creo que será mejor dejarte descansar, en el closet hay algo de ropa espero que te quede, usualmente cenamos a las ocho, así que estará la cena a esa hora.

-gracias Marian por todo.

-de nada, se lo difícil que es llegar a un lugar como este la primera vez.

Carol le dio una ligera sonrisa, luego de ducharse, se recostó en la cama, estuvo pensando en todo lo que le había contado Marian, mentalizando las calles de la ciudad por si podía escapar, sabía que hasta que no se ganara la confianza de Negan estaría siempre vigilada, es por ello que esperaría paciente y aprovecharía el momento adecuado para huir y prevenir a Rick y los demás, bajo al comedor y camino lentamente al escuchar unos susurros.

-se han ido casi la mitad de los hombres –decía una voz desconocida de mujer a lo que supuso que seguramente era Rebeca –no me dejaron ir.

-era algo peligroso, no podían arriesgarse.

-oí por el radio que capturaron a cuatro de ellos y que algunos otros viajaban en una casa rodante, les iban a cerrar el paso, creo que les llegó la hora de conocer quién manda aquí. –dijo con algo de furia.

-pobre gente.

-pobres? Estas loca? Ellos mataron a los nuestros, lo merecen! Ya veremos si Alexandria se revela a Negan. –Carol casi sentía que estaba a punto de desvanecerse, Rick y los otros serian emboscados, a pesar del shock su mente estaba en una sola persona Daryl, rogaba que él no se encontrara ahí.

* * *

 **Muy bien este es el primer capítulo, les interesa la historia? Creen que deba continuarla? Los comentarios y criticas serán muy bienvenidos XD saludos a todos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**y aquí vamos con un segundo capitulo! XD**

Carol escuchaba aterrada lo que contaba la mujer sin poder evitarlo hizo un ruido que alerto a las mujeres, al verse descubierta no tuvo más opción que salir.

-hola… espero no interrumpir. –dijo algo tímida.

-y esta quién es? –cuestiono la mujer castaña y de mala gana.

-ha llegado hoy –se apresuró a contestar Marian –Rebeca ella es Nancy, Nancy ella es Rebeca. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-acabas de llegar hoy? –pregunto rebeca.

-así es.

-y ya eres la nueva esposa de Negan? Sí que vas rápido querida.

-No soy nada de Negan –dijo seria Carol.

-yo le pedí a Negan si podía quedarse aquí y el acepto.

-porque demonios harías algo así?

-vamos Rebeca, la casa es muy grande y tu casi nunca estas aquí, me viene bien tener compañía y Nancy me ha caído muy bien, te pido por favor que le muestres algo de amabilidad.

-no tengo porque hacer eso.

-ni yo lo pido… escucha claramente estas molesta por mi llegada, pero Negan ya dio su aprobación y a como me explicaron las cosas él es el que da las ordenes aquí, así que espero que al menos mostremos algo de respeto. –dijo Carol desafiante cosa que hizo que Marian sonriera.

-bueno las cosas están claras, verdad Rebeca?

-muy claras… iré afuera. –salió de ahí molesta.

-escucha no quiero crear problemas.

-para nada, rebeca es dura pero en el fondo es buena, ha sufrido mucho.

-como todos aquí, solo espero que nos llevemos bien.

-ya verás que sí, ahora vamos a cenar!

Carol acepto con una sonrisa sin embargo solo esperaba la oportunidad para saber acerca de los suyos, luego de unos minutos…

-esto esta delicioso. -dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

-gracias, me gusta cocinar.

-a mí también! Quizás después podamos hacerlos juntas.

-será un placer.

-escucha no quiero ser entrometida pero cuando hablabas con Rebeca escuche sin querer parte de su conversación. –Marian se puso algo nerviosa –es verdad que atacaran a Alexandria?

-que sabes tú de Alexandria?

-nada, solo sé que Negan y los demás creyeron que yo provenía de ahí y casi me cuesta la vida.

-ellos mataron a muchos de los nuestros.

-tú estás de acuerdo con eso que harán?

-escucha Nancy eres nueva y tal vez te parezca una barbaridad, pero me he topado con gente peor, aprendí que tienes que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, aquí tengo comida, seguridad y un techo, eso es mucho en estos tiempos, ya lo veras cuando tengas un tiempo aquí.

-ellos solo mataran a todos?

-no… Negan solo mata a uno, solo para mostrar las reglas y acordar un trato, el cuelga en su oficina las fotos de esas personas para recordarnos a que debemos de atenernos.

-tengo muchas cosas que aprender de aquí.

-ya verás que poco a poco entenderás todo.

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de ahí Rick y los demás eran formados en fila para escuchar el discurso de su verdugo, era tan surrealista que él se tomara la vida de las personas con un juego de azar de niños, uno a uno fueron señalados por el bate que blandía orgulloso, hasta que de pronto uno fue elegido ante la mirada aterrada de todos.

-Puedes respirar, puedes parpadear, puedes llorar… yo te digo que lo vas a hacer – y como lo había prometido dio el primer batazo ante los gritos y llantos de todos –él lo está tomando como un campeón –dijo burlón para asestar un golpe más.

Eugene había sido el elegido después del segundo golpe aun intento levantarse casi temblando pero un golpe más y lo dejo inconsciente mientras que Negan le atestaba más golpes para acabar con su vida, los gritos eran espeluznantes Rosita lloraba y Abraham solo resoplaba de ira y rabia viendo a su mejor amigo morir en agonía.

-muy bien, hemos terminado… espero que hayan aprendido la lección, no quiero hacer esto de nuevo, pero si me obligan… lo hare sin dudar, ya lo han visto.

Un hombre se acercó a sacar una polaroid como si no fuera suficientemente escabroso ya lo que estaba pasando.

-ahora se pueden marchar mis hombres irán a Alexandria dentro de tres días, espero que toda la mercancía esté lista para ellos.

Entre pasos temblorosos Rick y su grupo subió a la casa rodante y se marcharon de ahí, el camino estuvo lleno de silencio y llanto, Abraham intento consolar a Rosita pero esta se apartó de su lado y le dejo muy en claro que no la volviera a tocar, luego de parar en Hilltop para que Maggie recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba el resto partió a Alexandria, al llegar ahí Tobín y el padre Gabriel los recibían ansiosos.

-que paso? –cuestiono el padre Gabriel.

-hemos sido atacados, hemos perdido a Eugene, mañana temprano hablare con todos en la iglesia.

-la has encontrado? –pregunto Tobín nervioso.

-no ha llegado Morgan?

-no

-de quien hablan? –cuestiono Daryl.

-Carol se ha ido, dejo una nota.

-cuando? –ahora se veía visiblemente molesto.

-hoy por la mañana.

-nadie se dio cuenta?

-ella estuvo conmigo pero no supe a qué horas se fue –dijo un Tobín mortificado.

-y te has quedado aquí como sin nada? –ahora grito y casi se le va encima sino es por Rick.

-Morgan y Rick salieron a buscarla. –trato de defenderse.

-eres un estúpido cobarde.

-cálmate Daryl estas herido, te prometo que la encontraremos… este grupo no puede tener una baja más, por favor ahora vamos a descansar.

-pero ella está ahí afuera! –grito.

-y la conoces, ella es una luchadora, por favor después de lo que pasamos solo te pido un día y te prometo que mañana idearemos un plan.

Daryl se fue a la casa que habitaban a regañadientes sabía que Rick tenía razón, el no dudaba de la capacidad de Carol pero ahora más que nunca la necesitaba cerca.

Mientras tanto por la noche Carol no podía dormir, necesitaba saber a quién había matado Negan, intento salir de la casa sin embargo la casa era custodiada por varios hombres por lo que tuvo que regresar a su cuarto, recordó lo que le había dicho Marian, Negan tomaba fotos de sus víctimas tendría que esperar para poder ir y constatar lo que tanto deseaba saber.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas a Carol, desayuno con Marian y caminaron por la ciudad, por la tarde le ayudo a hacer la cena, mientras comían Carol no tuvo que ir a la oficina de Negan ya que Rebeca trajo a colación el tema.

-Marcus me conto como el líder casi se hacía del baño del miedo.

-Rebeca podrías dejar eso para después? estamos comiendo.

-deberías haber visto, me mostro la fotografía todos se estaban burlando del estúpido peinado que llevaba el muerto, traía una coleta! –Carol tiro la cuchara y al notar la mirada confusa de las mujeres trato de controlarse.

-lo siento… es solo que escuchar de la muerte de las personas me resulta un tanto difícil.

-Rebeca te dije que cambiaras de tema, no es agradable hablar de eso mientras comemos.

-bien! Que te parece si mejor no hablo en absoluto para que la señora este tranquila –dijo molesta mientras seguía comiendo.

Luego de comer Carol se fue a su cuarto y empezó a llorar, lloraba de tristeza pero de alegría también, a pesar de que se había cuestionado su fe desde hace tiempo, el día anterior no pudo evitar rezar, se sentía tonta después de todo lo que había pasado pero necesitaba hacerlo por sus amigos y principalmente por Daryl, lloraba de felicidad al saber que seguía con vida ahora más que nunca necesitaba matar a Negan a como diera lugar.

-pareces una experta –la elogiaba Marian al observarla cocinar la cena.

-para nada, solo me gusta hacerlo.

-a mí también pero no lo hago como tú, de verdad parece que sabes lo que haces, eras chef antes de los muertos?

-no que va, era una simple ama de casa con una televisión con cable donde veía muchas recetas de cocina.

-pues eso huele delicioso.

-en unos minutos podremos servir.

Justo en ese momento el ruido de la puerta anuncio la llegada de alguien, no tardaron en saber de quien se trataba cuando Negan entro a la cocina.

-vaya que huele bien.

-ella lo hizo, le digo que parece experta.

-espero que haya suficiente para mí.

-por supuesto que si –dijo tímida Carol.

-pondré la mesa. –se apresuró a salir de ahí Marian.

-no había tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

-háblame de tu, fue Marian la que me lo pidió, le caíste bien.

-ella es una mujer muy amable.

-falta mucho para eso? –señalo el sartén en la estufa.

-no, ya serviré.

Los tres comieron en silencio, Rebeca andaba en una ronda con otras personas así que solo eran ellos, Negan estaba encantado con las habilidades en la cocina de Carol, la elogio en todo momento.

Por la noche Carol no podía dejar de pensar que el hombre al que iba a matar estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, con sumo cuidado salió de la casa y se sentó en el pequeño portal, sentía que se estaba ahogando adentro, poco sabía que unos ojos la estaban observando por una ventana, luego de unos minutos uno de los hombres que hacían rondines la vio.

-porque estás aquí? –se acercó a donde estaba.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

-no te está permitido salir de casa.

-prácticamente no he salido ya que esto es parte de la casa.

-te estas burlando de mí? –en ese momento se acercó demasiado cosa que puso en alerta a Carol, el hombre estaba a mediados de sus treintas por lo que se veía, de buen aspecto y condición física.

-lo siento no volverá a pasar –dijo Carol y se dispuso a regresar a la casa, abrió la puerta pero la mano del hombre le impidió entrar.

-sabes tú y yo nos podríamos divertir un poco.

-no lo creo. –trato de zafarse.

\- no era una pregunta. –en ese momento la acorralo en la pared y la empezó a besar y tocar, Carol intentaba defenderse pero el hombre claramente era más fuerte.

-suéltame! –el hombre solo reía mientras lo seguía besando, fue cuando Carol le mordió el labio provocándole una herida.

-perra! Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno. –le dio un golpe en el rostro que desoriento a Carol, la tomo por los brazos mientras ella aún se resistía, fue entonces que Carol le dio un Golpe en los testículos que lo hizo doblarse del dolor, en ese momento Carol tomo su arma.

-te dije que me soltaras!

-si me matas estarás muerta.

Justo en ese momento el hombre cayó al suelo de un tiro certero en la cabeza, Carol se volvió para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba Negan en la puerta aun apuntando al hombre, inmediatamente varios hombres llegaron ante el ruido.

-qué pasa? –vio a Pedro apuntarle a Carol luego de observar al hombre muerto.

-yo lo mate –dijo Negan –el intento violarla…ustedes saben las reglas, ya puedes soltar el arma querida.

Casi a regañadientes le entrego la pistola, podría haberle disparado en ese momento a Negan pero sabía que estaba acorralada.

-gracias –le entrego el arma.

-pueden regresar a sus puestos, Pedro tu quédate de guardia de la casa y quiten a este cretino de aquí –señalando al cuerpo.

\- sabes defenderte Nancy… eso me gusta –dijo guiándola a entrar a la casa.

-gracias por lo que hiciste.

-él lo merecía, conocía las reglas.

-que paso? - Bajaba las escaleras una Marian mortificada.

-nada que te interese vuelve a la cama –le ordeno cosa que sin chistar lo obedeció a pesar de la preocupación.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

-sabes cocinar, eres inteligente y sabes defenderte…eres una mujer muy interesante Nancy Hart.

-gracias. –le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Carol subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, sabía que mientras lo hacia el la estaba observando, sonrió para sí misma lo había dejado intrigado, muy pronto se ganaría su confianza y acabaría con él.

* * *

 **Muy bien a pesar de la poca respuesta, porque déjenme decirles que yo no escribo si no obtengo respuesta ya que lo encuentro sin sentido, he decidido darle otra oportunidad a esta idea de fic por dos razones, la primera muchas gracias a esos dos comentarios anónimos, escribí este capítulo por ustedes y segundo porque el primer capi era introducción en este ya se ve más del desarrollo de la historia así que si gusta aquí se vera y ya decidiré que hago XD, pues nada gracias por leer y espero que me dejen un review comentado que les parece, saludos a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eaaaaaaaa eaaaa nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!**

En cuanto Carol despertó lo hizo con el sonido de un llanto, inmediatamente se cambió para bajar a la sala y descubrir a una Marian sollozando.

-Marian ¿qué pasa? –cuestiono preocupada al ver a la mujer hecha trizas.

-Rebeca se ha ido. –alcanzo a decir sollozando.

-¿a dónde?

-ha muerto, ella y su estúpida locura de ponerse en riesgo y salir a las rondas, era la esposa de Negan, no tenía por qué salir, pero era demasiado terca.

-¿qué le paso?

-la han mordido, uno de los nuestros tuvo que acabar con ella.

-lo siento mucho Marian.

-ella era mi amiga, a pesar de su carácter ella estuvo conmigo desde el principio, me ayudo a sobrellevar el ser la esposa de Negan, me dio consejos… -suspiro- era mi amiga.

Carol se acercó a ella y la abrazo para consolarla.

-fue muy difícil sabes… dejar a John y entregarme a un desconocido, pero Rebeca me hizo ver que podía soportarlo, que podía salir adelante.

-eso habla muy bien de ella como persona.

-hubo más muertos, entre ellos la esposa de John, me gustaría decirle que lo siento a pesar de todo.

-¿y porque no vas y se lo dices?

-no he hablado con él desde que me convertí en la esposa de Negan.

-¿Negan no te lo permite?

-el me da cierta libertad, es solo que después de aceptar ser la esposa de Negan fue muy doloroso para ambos, vernos y no poder ser más una pareja así que me aleje completamente de él, luego el conoció a Martha y aunque sabía que él no me debía lealtad sentí una especie de traición de su parte… debo de sonar como una tonta verdad? –resoplo.

-para nada, comprendo lo que quieres decir.

-sé que apenas has llegado aquí, pero doy gracias por eso, no me gustaría estar sola en estos momentos.

Carol le dio una sonrisa y le paso la mano por la espalda para reconfortarla.

Mientras tanto en Alexandria ya las cosas para su gente estaban más que claras, había estallado una guerra y habían perdido a uno de los suyos, ahora les restaba ceder un poco mientras ideaban un plan, tenían pensado incluir a Hilltop pero Rick dudaba de la capacidad y lealtad de su gente.

-cederemos - había dicho Rick en la reunión de la iglesia - por el momento cederemos, hasta que tengamos bien pensado como acabar con ese tipo, necesitamos aliados y desafortunadamente en Hilltop no sabemos que tanto podemos confiar, necesitamos tiempo.

-qué hay de Carol? –cuestiono enseguida Daryl.

-la buscaremos, me incluyo en su búsqueda, ella es parte de nuestra familia no podemos abandonarla, partiremos mañana temprano –Daryl asintió con la cabeza satisfecho con la respuesta de Rick.

Pasaron varios días y Carol se sentía un tanto intimidada por la gente de Negan, no podía caminar por las calles sin compañía y la gente ya había escuchado que debido a ella había muerto uno de sus habitantes a manos de Negan, la gente la empezó mirar con recelo, Marian estaba sumida en una depresión, hablaba poco, la muerte de Rebeca le había afectado mucho, Carol intento entablar amistad con la demás gente para empezar a involucrarse más, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles por lo que Pedro que era su guardián la acompaño de regreso a la que ahora era su casa, cuando entro escucho algunos reclamos, la voz de Negan sonaba tensa, enseguida escucho que algo golpeaba la pared, objetos siendo arrojados por la habitación y los gritos de Marian, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la habitación y la abrió sin importar donde estaba.

-aléjate de ella! – grito Carol.

-porque demonios nos interrumpes? –dijo Negan de mala gana.

-porque ella es mi amiga –miraba fijamente a Marian que estaba en un mar de llanto y cubriéndose el cuerpo con una bata.

-la acabas de conocer. –resoplo.

-y ella me ha ayudado, no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero por favor no le hagas daño. –dijo en un tono más sereno.

-Nancy Hart… eres toda una caja de sorpresas –le sonrió sarcástico – sal de la habitación! –le grito a Marian.

-Negan… -justo iba a hablar cuando Negan la interrumpió.

-te he dicho que salgas, no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza – Marian le dio una mirada a Carol y salió de ahí dejándolos a solas.

Carol estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía lo que este tipo tenía en mente.

-toma asiento – dijo con voz calmada señalando a la cama.

-así estoy bien, gracias.

-no era una pregunta –Carol le miro durante unos segundos para después hacer lo que le ordeno. –bien –Negan se sentó en un sofá que estaba frente a la cama, ambos estaban frente a frente –lo que acabas de presenciar fue una simple discusión, Marian últimamente se ha portado muy rara, no quise asustarte, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-no estoy asustada. –dijo seria.

Negan sonrió ante el comentario - me intrigas Nancy, sé que no me temes, eso lo puedo notar en tu mirada, eres fuerte, decidida y leal, me agrada eso… te quiero proponer algo. –se levantó del sofá y se sentó a su lado –he perdido una esposa, creo que Marian te ha contado cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, me gustaría que te convirtieras en el reemplazo de Rebeca.

Carol se quedó en silencio por unos momentos -¿puedo negarme? – cuestiono desafiante.

-nunca obligaría a una mujer, creo que eso te quedo claro cuando mate al hombre que casi te viola.

-entonces no –Negan abrió de más los ojos ante la sorpresa, resoplo dando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿puedo saber el motivo?.

-yo no soy el reemplazo de nadie y si me convirtiera en la esposa de alguien, ten por seguro que no compartirá a mi esposo con nadie.

-¿me quieres para ti sola? –cuestiono burlón.

-eso no fue lo que dije y lo sabes.

-entiendo… -hizo una mueca. – y lo acepto, aunque estoy seguro que te arrepentirás.

-¿es una amenaza?

-creo que tienes una mala impresión de mi Nancy, a pesar de las cosas que has visto, todo lo hago por mi gente.

-estoy segura que si –dijo con sarcasmo.

-solo piénsalo un poco. –le dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, Carol espero unos minutos para salir a constatar que Marian estuviera bien.

-¿cómo estás? –la encontró sentada en la sala.

-estoy bien, lo siento… no quise causar problemas.

-¿él te golpea?

-no… fue mi culpa, desde lo de Rebeca no he estado bien, yo lo hice enfurecer.

-Marian el me pidió que fuera su esposa. –dijo casi susurrando.

-wow, eso no me lo esperaba… créeme estando aquí es lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

-he dicho que no.

-¿estás loca? –Casi grito Marian –Nancy no te puedes negar.

-pues al parecer si puedo y lo hice.

-¿te das cuenta que él puede obligarte y nadie de aquí se atreverá a contradecirlo?

-creí que el respetaba a las mujeres.

-solo hasta cierto punto, no tientes a tu suerte Nancy… escucha no es tan malo, mírame a mí, amando a mi esposo y me convertí en su esposa, fue doloroso pero estamos bien.

-¿y acaso no quisieras estar con John? No puedes mentir.

-por supuesto que quisiera, pero en este mundo hay que ceder… créeme no sé qué tan impresionado tengas a Negan pero si el no protesto, tuviste mucha suerte.

-bueno olvidémonos de eso por el momento y dime… ¿estas bien?

-lo estoy, creo que solo necesitaba un respiro… Negan no lo entendió, gracias por venir a mi rescate, fuiste muy arriesgada, de verdad Nancy…conozco a Negan, si alguien más hubiera irrumpido en la habitación no lo estaría contando, aprovecha eso.

Esa noche Carol se quedó pensativa, sin duda se había arriesgado mucho en rechazar a Negan, ya estaba conociendo la fama que tenía y fue muy osado de su parte, aun no entendía que el hombre le diera tantos privilegios como tener un guardia que la seguía día y noche, sin duda era como medida de precaución, pero en estos tiempos hubiera sido más sencillo que solo la mataran y evitarse tantos problemas, los días posteriores transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, Carol se preguntaba si su plan de matar a Negan tendría una oportunidad, desde su plática no había entablado conversación con él, pero se hizo presente el interés de este hombre, un día le llevaron ropa especialmente para ella, dado que lo había dejado tan impresionado con la comida podía tener acceso en la despensa, las cosas se habían calmado, había escuchado a Pedro decir que Alexandria había pactado con ellos, que las cosas entre ambas comunidades habían llegado a un acuerdo, Carol sonrió, no se olvidaba de su gente y solo deseaba que aguantaran solo un poco más para que ella pudiera ayudarlos.

Mientras tanto en Alexandria los hombres llegaban de una búsqueda fallida.

-es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra –dijo casi enfurecido Daryl.

-no hay que perder la esperanza –lo trato de reconfortar Michonne.

-no lo hago, yo sé que está viva, pero donde… Hemos buscado por todas partes, Morgan encontró otra comunidad y de Carol nada, su auto estaba ahí, no pudo ir tan lejos… no sé qué más podemos hacer.

-no la abandonaremos, seguiremos en la búsqueda Daryl –esta vez intervino Rick - ya escuchaste a Ezekiel... en el reino no saben nada pero están dispuestos a ayudar, ellos pueden ser de gran ayuda. – Daryl asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos, estaba decepcionado de no poder encontrarla, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado, habían pasado semanas, no quería perder la fe en ella, pero poco a poco los pensamientos negativos lo estaban invadiendo.

Carol estaba sentada en la cocina esperando paciente que el horno sonara para sacar sus ya famosas galletas, en ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse y luego de unos segundos Negan hacia su entrada.

-huele bien. –dijo serio y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

-casi estarán listas –un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación –gracias por la ropa y por darme acceso a la despensa.

-ambos nos beneficiamos con el acceso a la despensa –dijo burlón –he estado pensando… tal vez podría deshacerme de mis esposas –Carol lo miro un tanto aterrada – no hablo de matarlas – Carol casi dio un suspiro de alivio –tal vez no sería mala idea tener una sola esposa.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Negan asintió con la cabeza –¿porque es tan importante para ti? Conozco a tus esposas, todas son bellas, jóvenes…

Negan la interrumpió -necesito a mi lado una verdadera mujer Nancy, tu reúnes todas las cualidades, no me quejo de ellas, Ana es joven, pero es casi una niña, Rachel apenas si puede sostener un arma en sus manos, Helen fue la primera que elegí como esposa, es más por costumbre y Marian, desde lo de Rebeca ha actuado como una maldita loca, necesito alguien fuerte, alguien que no tema opinar… además ciertamente eres una mujer muy hermosa –Carol no pudo evitar sonrojarse, justo en ese momento el horno dio el sonido que indicaba que las galletas estaban listas, ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, finalmente Carol se levantó de su asiento y saco las galletas, justo en ese momento Negan se acercó a ella por detrás y la tomo de la cintura lo que hizo que casi se quedara congelada.

Negan permitió que pusiera la charola de galletas en la mesa y lentamente le dio la vuelta para que quedara a escasos centímetros frente a él, con sumo cuidado le tomo la cara y se acercó a ella –Carol sabía lo que se avecinaba y no se había equivocado –Negan rozo sus labios con los de ella, para después besarla lentamente, Carol respondió al beso, luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron, Negan lo hizo con una sonrisa – ¿y bien?, ¿Que dices Nancy?.

* * *

 **Chaaa chaaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaaaan que dirá Nancy? Hahahaha muchas gracias por los reviews enserio que eso me hizo actualizar, yo trabajo y estudio y entonces casi no me da tiempo de escribir tanto como yo quisiera, es por ello que si yo no veo respuesta de la gente evito estarme mortificando por una historia que nadie lee XDD pero ya vi que a ustedes les está gustando, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por cierto estaré actualizando si todo resulta bien cada semana ya que me absorbeeee el trabajo u.u, espero que les haya gustado el capi, estoy tratando de retratar a Negan un hombre malo cuando tiene que serlo y caballeroso cuando se siente a salvo, espero que este resultando XD me gusta responder sus reviews así que mis Guest les invito a poner su nombre para poder dirigirme a ustedes XD cualquier idea o sugerencia del fic son muy bienvenidas, saludos a todos!**

 **VegetarianaPeletierDixon:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi XD y ohhh querida si lo sabré yo… de que debo de poner signos y mayúsculas etc etc, soy maestra! Hahahahaha aunque de preescolar XDD pero créeme apenas si puedo actualizar, escribo parte del capítulo un día, luego me ocupo, sigo otro día y cuando acabo es rápido checar ortografía y actualizar, no te prometo nada pero lo intentare, cuando estoy escribiendo me sumerjo en la historia y sigo y sigo, no checo nada hasta que paro de escribir que luego se me va la inspiración XDD esta vez solo fueron los signos al menos, déjame te digo que tanto leer en ingles se me pego de solo poner un signo, tratare de cambiar, saludos.

 **Daiianna:** hayyyyyyyyy a mí también me cae bien Negan hahaha es que está bien guapoooooo hahahhaaaaaaa yo lo quiero retratar no tan psicópata pero si esta historia sigue tal vez lo odien un poquito más adelante hahaha gracias por leer!

 **Mary Dixon:** pues ya está! Hahaha espero que te haya gustado, que te pareció? Saludos y gracias por leer.

 **Brenda:** muchas gracias, espero que luego de leer sigas pensando lo mismo XDD que pareció el capi? Saludos!

 **Guest:** Me encanta la idea, me hace acordar a cuando Carol le pidio a andrea que matara al gobernador…/ gracias por tus comentarios y la verdad yo siempre me quede con ganas de leer un fic Carol/Gobernador XDD y siiiiiiiii lo seee, casi no hay fics en español, yo ya traía esa idea en la cabeza desde hace tiempo es por eso que me anime a escribir, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, saludos!

 **Guest:** Muy buena, síguela siempre estoy al pendiente de las actualizaciones/ gracias! Espero que este capi te haya gustado y me comentes que te pareció

 **Guest:** Estuvo genial !/ gracias, que te pareció el nuevo capi? Espero que te haya gustado saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Eaaaaaaaa eaaaa nuevo capítulo, este capítulo es M así que si no estás cómoda leyendo un poco de smut, ahora es cuando para alejarte XDD no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

Carol se quedó en silencio mientras Negan la observaba impaciente, aun la tenía sujetada de la cintura a escasos centímetros de él.

-yo no lo sé… apenas si me conoces Negan.

-y sin embargo he hecho mi decisión, te quiero como mi esposa. –dijo convencido.

Carol se recordó a sí misma, las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Andrea "Dale la mejor noche de su vida y después lo matas" sonaba arriesgado pero sin duda como esposa de Negan tendría la oportunidad de estar a solas con él y sin ningún guardia de por medio.

-está bien… acepto ser tu esposa. –le dio una ligera sonrisa a lo que Negan se abalanzo sobre ella para un beso más.

-muy bien, antes que nada las cosas cambiaran por aquí, estarás en mi casa.

-pero Marian… -Negan la interrumpió.

-serás mi esposa Nancy, no esperaras seguir compartiendo la casa con ella.

-por supuesto. –se aclaró la garganta.

-en otros tiempos habríamos tenido una gran boda, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes, haremos una cena con todos ahí presentes y les hare saber la gran noticia, de ahora en adelante serás respetada y obedecida al mismo nivel que yo.

-¿y cuando será eso?

-en cuatro días, tengo que salir a arreglar algunos asuntos, pero dejare órdenes para que todo este arreglado a mi regreso, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? –le tomo la barbilla con la mano.

-estoy de acuerdo. –Negan le tomo la cara y le volvió a besar, esta vez profundizando en ello, Carol siguió el juego, justo cuando el metió su mano bajo su blusa, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los saco del trance y se separaron observando a una Marian que los veía atónita.

-veo que terminaste las galletas Nancy. –dijo Marian visiblemente molesta.

-si… las acabo de sacar. –contesto Carol un poco apenada.

-Marian habrá algunos cambios por aquí, Nancy se ira a mi casa.

-¿te iras? –frunció el ceño la mujer.

-¿acaso no lo acabo de decir? – dijo burlón Negan. –Nancy será mi esposa.

-ohh… ya veo, me alegro mucho Nancy, serás la quinta esposa de Negan.

-de echo será la única. –la mirada de confusión de Marian era evidente – he decidido que solo necesito una esposa y esa será Nancy, les iba a informar más tarde pero ya que estas aquí… eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca Marian. –se giró a ver a Carol –me tengo que ir, ¿me guardas algunas de estas? –señalando las galletas a lo que Carol asintió con la cabeza –muy bien hasta más tarde –le dio un beso en los labios a Carol para luego salir de ahí.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –dijo casi reclamando Marian.

-ya lo has escuchado, acepte ser la esposa de Negan.

-creí que habías dicho que no estabas interesada.

-¿no eras tú la que me decía que estaba loca por no aceptar?

-por supuesto que te dije que aceptaras, pero ¿qué demonios es eso de que solo tendrá una esposa?, no era muy agradable que digamos pero el ser la esposa de Negan nos daba privilegios, unos que ahora se han esfumado gracias a ti, tendré que salir de rondas, ni siquiera se matar a un muerto –decía desesperada.

-podría enseñarte, ¿no prefieres ser alguien útil?.

-claro… eso lo dices porque ahora tendrás todo el poder por aquí, supiste aprovechar muy bien las cosas Nancy –salió de ahí sumamente molesta.

En los días posteriores Carol traslado las pocas cosas que tenía a la casa de Negan, vio como la casa del que sería su esposo era la más grande de todas, tenía un closet con ropa equipada especialmente para ella, aún tenía un guardia que la seguía a todas partes, pero era más por si a la "futura esposa de Negan" se le ofrecía algo que para vigilarla, las otras esposas de Negan tampoco recibieron muy bien la noticia de que el ya no iba a requerir de sus servicios, Ana la menor de ellas se enfrentó con Carol cuando la vio en la despensa, eso le valió que estuvieran a punto de que le propinaran una paliza, de no ser por Carol que les ordeno que la dejaran en paz, fue ahí que todos ahí comprendieron que ahora era una mujer que se tenía que respetar si querían seguir con vida.

Mientras tanto en Alexandria Rick y Daryl se estaban desesperando no había rastro de Carol y nadie de las comunidades cercanas sabían de ella, Daryl estaba convencido de que alguien la había raptado dado que solo encontraron su auto con disparos, se negaron a pensar que podría estar muerta.

-solo queda preguntar a Negan – dijo serio Rick.

-¿crees que él la tenga? –cuestiono Daryl levantando la cabeza, ambos estaban solos en la casa que Rick compartía con Michonne.

-no lo sé… ya no sé qué pensar Daryl, si el la tiene por un lado sabríamos su ubicación y la sacaríamos de ahí a como diera lugar, pero por otro… si fue a parar ahí, no creo que haya sido de una manera cortes.

Daryl resoplo pensando en sus palabras -¿cuándo vendrá?

-mañana por temprano, quiere supervisar por el mismo que cumplamos nuestra parte del trato.

-yo le preguntare.

-no… déjamelo a mí, sé que quieres ayudar pero tu temperamento no es el mejor –esto le valió una mirada dura de Daryl –no me mires así, sabes que es lo mejor.

-muy bien… pero aun así me gustaría entrar ahí de un modo u otro.

-eso lo discutiremos luego de su respuesta.

-muy bien.

Por su parte Carol descansaba pensativa en una mecedora colgante, observaba la gente pasar… desde que la comunidad sabía que sería la nueva esposa de Negan el trato de la gente hacia ella cambio, las mujeres se acercaban a conversar, los hombres le mostraban sus respetos cuando la veían pasar, fue ahí como se dio cuenta que en realidad había gente buena ahí, se preguntó cómo reaccionarían a la muerte de Negan ¿se sentirían libres? O ¿solo irían tras ella por venganza? Sin duda la gente de ahí casi lo idolatraba, no podía entender como estaban de acuerdo con las atrocidades de ese hombre.

-¿Nancy? –la voz de Helen la primera esposa de Negan la saco de su trance, Helen era la mayor de sus esposas, se veía algo demacrada y cansada.

-ohh perdón, estaba distraída.

-te traje esto… ordenes de Negan. –le entrego un paquete en las manos.

-¿Qué es? –cuestiono tomando la caja.

-porque no lo abres y averiguas –le dio una ligera sonrisa, Carol le devolvió la sonrisa, ella se había portado amable y lejos de los celos y reproches de las demás esposas de Negan.

-muy bien. –Carol puso el paquete en el asiento de la mecedora y con sumo cuidado lo abrió para descubrir un hermoso vestido corto, la cara de Carol fue de sorpresa. –es hermoso. –el vestido era de color negro de tirantes con un generoso escote en corte V.

-es para la cena.

-no debieron molestarse.

-la cena será algo importante y Negan quiere que la disfrutes en todo momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú con eso?

-bueno… -suspiro y se sentó a su lado – fui la primera esposa de Negan, lo conocí cuando el grupo en el que estaba cayo, solo yo quede viva, él tenía un grupo un tanto numeroso, me acepto como parte de ellos y empezamos a proteger la comunidad, gente de afuera quiso tomar el lugar en dos ocasiones y Negan dijo que había sido suficiente, así que empezamos a reclutar gente y hacer tratos con las comunidades que veíamos, algunas se nos unieron y otras solo desaparecieron, fue ahí que me pidió ser su esposa, le tome un gran cariño.

-¿lo amas?

-en cierta forma, él nos protegió Nancy…el vio algo en ti y debe de haber sido algo muy bueno para dejarnos a mí y las otras atrás, solo espero que sean felices, por el bien de la comunidad.

-gracias.

-pronto te conseguiremos unos zapatos a juego con eso –bromeo a lo que Carol sonrió.

Era muy temprano cuando Negan llego a Alexandria esperando encontrar listo su parte del trato, Abraham le dio la bienvenida, el pelirrojo aún estaba dolido por la muerte de Eugene y no podía ocultar su cara de rabia en cuanto lo vio.

-¿está todo listo? –pregunto serio aun a bordo de una camioneta que era escoltada por varios hombres armados.

-está listo.

-¿y qué esperas para abrirnos? –Abraham hizo una mueca y abrió la gran reja permitiéndoles la entrada.

Negan y sus hombres bajaron de los vehículos mientras la gente de Alexandria los veía temerosos, Rick se aproximó a ellos.

-la mercancía esta lista, vamos ahí. –los guio caminando hasta llegar a donde en cajas tenían parte de la comida.

-muy bien… espero que no haya rencores Rick, tenía que demostrar que no estaba jugando. –Rick le dio una mirada de odio – si todo sigue conforme al trato nuestras comunidades se pueden ayudar.

-¿quitándonos la mitad de todo? –cuestiono con sarcasmo.

-es el pago por protegerlos, nadie se meterá con ustedes. –Rick pensó reclamar pero luego recordó la plática que tenía pendiente con él.

-necesito hablar contigo.

-¿es importante? Tengo prisa. –Rick asintió con la cabeza –¡suban la mercancía! –le grito a sus hombres para hablar a solas.

\- tenemos una amiga que está desaparecida, ella es nuestra familia, lo último que sabemos es que alguien la ataco y simplemente desapareció.

-¿Cómo es ella? Necesito más información.

\- blanca, ojos azules, cabello gris –Negan se estremeció cuando escucho las características –en sus cuarentas.

-bueno no quiero desanimarte pero suena como alguien vulnerable.

-ella es muy importante para nosotros.

-lo siento, las únicas mujeres que se nos unieron a la comunidad hace algunas semanas eran de una familia asiática.

-¿estás seguro? Podríamos hacer un trato.

-te digo la verdad, ya tengo lo que busco –señalo las cajas que los hombre acarreaban - ¿Por qué te mentiría?. –Rick solo suspiro decepcionado.

-muy bien, hay otra cosa… con lo que paso la gente de aquí está asustada, me gustaría hacer la entrega de las cosas nosotros mismos, haz visto que hemos cumplido y lo seguiremos haciendo por nuestra gente y seguridad, solo mantén a tu gente lejos de nosotros, mis hombres o yo mismo iremos a dejar la mercancía la próxima vez.

-sabes que no tendrías oportunidad si quisieras atacarnos ¿verdad?

-lo tengo muy claro.

-muy bien… espero la entrega de la mercancía dentro de quince días. –le tendió la mano en señal de trato a lo que Rick la estrecho de mala gana.

Cuando los hombres de Negan terminaron de acarrear las cosas, la mirada de Negan era de furia, les grito a sus hombres que se apresuraran, esa noche seria la cena con "Nancy" y no podía esperar para llegar ahí.

Carol se dio un baño y se puso el vestido que Helen le había llevado, tal como lo prometió más tarde le llevo unos zapatos negros, estaba realmente impresionada porque este hombre se tomara la molestia de lo que ella consideraba detalles tontos dadas las circunstancias en las que vivían, observo el cuchillo que había robado de la cocina y lo escondió tras la mesita de noche, estaba confiando su vida en ello, dio un gran suspiro y procedió en su arreglo, se vio al espejo y aplico un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, cuando acabo de arreglarse no podía dejar de verse al espejo con una mirada boba se le hacía tan irreal la escena, de pronto escucho que tocaron a la puerta.

-¿sí? –respondió girando a ver de quien se trataba, en ese momento entro Negan, Carol se sorprendió un poco, él también estaba vestido para la ocasión, el la miro de arriba abajo. -¿y bien? –cuestiono Carol un tanto apenada.

Negan aun la miraba sorprendido, no solo porque se veía por demás hermosa, sino porque esta mujer era un peligro, había mentido y solo había una razón para ello, ella lo quería muerto. – te ves muy hermosa Nancy –finalmente dijo.

-gracias. –Carol lo noto distraído -¿Qué pasa?

-lo siento…es solo que me has sorprendido. – se acercó a ella y le beso los labios – vamos a bajar que nos están esperando. –Carol asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió saliendo de la recamara.

Negan llevo a Carol al patio de la casa donde se habían instalado mesas, la mayoría de la gente estaban ahí, la cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, Negan les dio un discurso donde menciono el trato que había hecho con Alexandria, no pudo evitar mirar a Carol mientras hablaba con la gente para notar su reacción, finalmente les anuncio lo que ya todos sabían, que Carol seria su esposa, todos chocaron sus vasos y los vitorearon, el "matrimonio" se selló con un pequeño beso.

Cuando todo acabo ambos subieron a la recamara, Carol estaba nerviosa, ella misma le había dado el consejo a Andrea pero no se imaginó que sería tan difícil, Negan era un hombre guapo sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza que en unos momentos estarían juntos íntimamente para después matarlo.

Negan se colocó detrás de ella y bajo lentamente el zíper del vestido, provocando que Carol se estremeciera, lo dejo caer dejándola en ropa interior, le beso el cuello y los hombros, le dio la vuelta y casi temblando Carol le desabotono la camisa mientras este seguía besándole el cuello, Negan la tumbo en la cama y el mismo se quitó la camisa y se desabotono el pantalón para dejarlo caer al piso, se acercó y se recostó sobre ella, le coloco suaves besos en sus pechos, Carol se odio cuando se le escapo un gemido, Negan sonrió y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, pronto se deshizo de su sujetador y le masajeo sus pechos con cuidado mientras la besaba en los labios, pronto los nervios que tenía Carol fueron desapareciendo y respondió a sus caricias, esta era ella dándole la mejor noche de su vida para después matarlo en silencio, dejo que Negan introdujera su lengua en su boca y se encontró suspirando mientras la besaba, la respiración era cada vez más rápida, Negan tomo un pecho en sus labios haciendo que esta se encorvara de placer, pronto una de sus manos recorrió su muslo hasta llegar a su intimidad –¿te gusta? –le susurró al oído – si –Carol respondió con dificultad, Negan acaricio su clítoris haciéndola gemir, pronto como si su mano estuviera poseída recorrió el cuerpo de Negan y tomo su miembro, el seguía sonriendo besándola con pasión, luego de unos minutos de juego previo él se colocó en su entrada y dio la primera embestida, Carol casi grito y se balanceo sincronizando sus movimientos, las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo y pronto ambos llegaban al orgasmo, Negan lo hizo respirando con dificultad en el cuello de Carol, con cuidado se retiró de ella y se colocó a su lado.

-eso estuvo muy bien ¿no es así?. –decía sudoroso y con dificultad.

-sí. –contesto aun agitada.

Negan beso a Carol en la frente y luego de algunas caricias más se quedó profundamente dormido, Carol suspiro y lo observo mientras dormía, se había jurado no volver a matar, pero esto lo haría por su gente, su familia.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama para no despertarlo y se aproximó a su mesita de noche, metió la mano para buscar el cuchillo y entro en pánico al no sentirlo, frunció el ceño sin perder de vista a Negan y siguió palpando ahora nerviosa.

-no pierdas tu tiempo, ese cuchillo no está ahí Carol. –decía Negan mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

 **No me odieeeeeeeeen! u.u hahahhaaaaaa antes que nada yo soy Caryl 100% pero estoy escribiendo a como tengo la historia en mi cabeza así que lo tenía que poner, prometo que las recompensare más adelante! Espero no haber pervertido gente, pero la mayoría de mis fics son M XDD pues buenooo que le esperara a Carol con su identidad descubierta? Cha cha chaaaaan XD espero que a pesar de todo hayan disfrutado del capi y me cuenten que les pareció, sé que se ha mostrado a Daryl muy poco pero me estoy centrando más en Carol y su lucha interior, muy pronto Daryl estará más presente en la trama, saludos a todos y gracias por leer!**

 **Trini:** pues ya las cartas están sobre la mesa! Tal vez la Queen sufra un poco pero ella lo llevara bien, que te pareció el capi?

 **Daiianna:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sigo escribiendo gracias a sus reviews y hay lo seeeee mi Negan me cae bien hahaha pero tal vez le agarremos un poco de odio después de este capítulo, que ansias de que en la serie hubiera un encuentro de Negan con Carol, estoy segura que él estaría impresionado por las habilidades de nuestra Queen XD, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi.

 **Mis queridas Guest:** muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que no las haya decepcionado el capítulo y continúen leyendo y comentando y claro que Daryl es más sexy que Negan pero pues aquí en el capi Carol dijo si lo hare de todos modos pues más vale disfrutar hahahhaaaaaaa XD espero sus opiniones al respecto, saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**eaaaaaaaa eaaaaa nuevo capi! no las entretengo más, que lo disfruten! XD**

Carol se quedó inmóvil y con cara de terror, luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos corrió hacia la puerta solo para constatar que estaba cerrada, Negan seguía acostado observándola.

-¿algún problema jefe? –pregunto Pedro afuera.

-Ninguno! –contesto Negan reincorporándose y ahora sentado en la cama. –me ibas a matar… me ibas a matar después de lo que hicimos? –cuestiono como si no lo creyera.

-vamos, ¿a quién quieres engañar? apenas me conoces. –resoplo Carol ahora viéndolo de frente, noto como Negan la miraba de arriba abajo y tomo una toalla que se encontraba cerca para cubrirse.

-y sin embargo deje a mis esposas por ti.

-¿vas a matarme?

-sería lo más sencillo… aún estoy en shock aunque no lo creas, después de lo que paso… no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste –las mejillas de Carol casi se ruborizaron – ¿qué esperabas con eso? ¿Liberar a Alexandria? Sabes que si me hubieras matado no hubieras dado ni tres pasos y estarías muerta.

-mi vida no importa, yo solo quería proteger a mi familia.

-¿y matándome lo lograrías?

-sería un comienzo –ambos se quedaron en silencio – ¿cómo supiste quien era yo? -cuestiono casi susurrando.

-al parecer te están buscando, el mismo Rick me pregunto que si te habíamos visto, obviamente le dije que no –dijo sarcástico – tu sabes del trato que hicimos… nuestras comunidades están en paz ¿porque tenías que seguir con el plan?

-porque aunque en tu mundo retorcido no lo comprendas, eso no es para nada un trato justo –Negan sonrió –mataste a uno de los nuestros de la peor manera y no te atrevas a decir que era para demostrar que teníamos que ceder, no nos conoces y… -Negan la interrumpió.

-mataron a mi gente! –Casi grito – ustedes pueden matar a cuanta gente de mi comunidad quieran y ¿yo no puedo matar a uno de los suyos?

-lo hicimos porque sabíamos que vendrías tras nosotros y conocíamos las atrocidades que hacían.

-parece que cada uno cree que hizo lo correcto. –suspiro.

-si me vas a matar hazlo, no rogare por mi vida.

-parece que estas dispuesta a morir sin importar nada. –Carol agacho la cabeza –pero no vas a morir… al menos no por el momento. –se levantó de la cama aun desnudo, paso junto a ella y se puso la ropa interior y el pantalón aun sin abotonar –no te matare Carol, no aun –le tomo la cara con las manos a lo que ella reacciono empujándolo, Negan la tomo por las muñecas y las apretó tan fuerte haciéndole daño que Carol cedió, la acorralo en la pared mientras la toalla caía a sus pies dejándola desnuda, la miro de arriba abajo y sonriendo le beso los labios, Carol en otro momento le hubiera mordido, pero ahora no estaba en una buena posición, lo que sea que tramara ese hombre tendría que ceder, no le devolvió el beso, pero se quedó inmóvil, luego de besarla, apoyo su cabeza en su frente, Carol tenia cerrados los ojos, el suspiraba –esto pudo haber sido bueno… muy bueno para ambos –le rastrillo los labios por la mejilla – y lo tenías que arruinar, ya lo decía mi madre… los matrimonios apestan –dijo casi dolido, la soltó de las manos permitiéndole a Carol recuperar la toalla y masajearse las muñecas que se veían rojizas, dio dos golpes en la puerta y abrió Pedro –esta puerta no se abre hasta que yo lo diga, no saldrá bajo ningún motivo, entendido? –el hombre asintió con la cabeza, Negan le dio un último vistazo a Carol y salió de ahí, enseguida Pedro cerro nuevamente la puerta con llave.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Carol se derrumbó en el piso, lloro de rabia porque había fallado, Rick y los otros la estaban buscando, inmediatamente pensó en Daryl, estaba segura que el la estaría buscando, se preguntó si acaso lo volvería a ver, Negan no la había matado pero temía que tuviera un loco plan en la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, se dirigió al tocador y empezó a buscar en los cajones ropa y cambiarse, luego de esto le dio una mirada a las ventanas, la casa era de dos plantas, estaría alto pero podría lograr escapar, sin embargo en cuanto se asomó por la ventana, dos hombres con rifles en mano la saludaron con la mano sonriendo desde abajo, suspiro y decidió conservar la calma, escaparía a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

En Alexandria Rick era bombardeado con preguntas.

\- ¿y tú crees todo lo que dijo? –cuestiono Daryl casi desesperado.

-yo no lo sé Daryl… ¿porque mentiría? ¿Con que propósito? Si nos tiene en sus manos –Daryl resoplo.

-no le creo nada a ese tipo.

-escucha le plantee la idea de que de ahora en adelante le iríamos a dejar la mercancía, podremos colarnos ahí. –Daryl sonrió.

-lo hare, tengo que revisar yo mismo el lugar para estar seguro que ella no está ahí.

-en quince días es la próxima entrega.

-¡es demasiado tiempo! –grito.

-no tenemos otra excusa para ir. –Daryl se pasó las manos por la cabeza y asintió dándole la razón.

Habían pasado horas desde que la identidad de Carol fue descubierta ya era otro día, no pudo evitar dormir un poco debido al cansancio, supuso que serían alrededor de las nueve o diez de la mañana, estaba completamente vestida, lista para lo que pudiera enfrentarse sin embargo no pasó nada, los hombres bajo su ventana solo habían cambiado el turno con otros y cuando intento abrir la puerta la voz de otro hombre le dijo que ni siquiera lo intentara, pasaron las horas y el único paisaje que observaba Carol era el del cuarto de Negan, esculco cada rincón del cuarto y lo único que encontró fueron cosas inservibles, ahí pudo observar la ropa que el hombre que ahora se autoproclamaba su esposo usaba, había algunas botas, cosas de maquillaje que habían traído para ella, pero nada con lo que pudiera defenderse, busco incluso en la habitación del baño, luego de horas de confinamiento la luz del día se fue apagando advirtiéndole que estaba anocheciendo, de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo saltar y hacia su entrada Negan con una gran charola en mano, Carol estaba de pie.

-siéntate –le señalo la cama, Carol se quedó inmóvil –no me hagas decirlo otra vez, lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, Negan dejo la charola en la cama y Carol pudo observar que había dos raciones de cada cosa. – cenaremos –dijo serio y cogió uno de los platos probando el primer bocado, al notar que Carol no se movía –dije que cenaremos, vamos el ruido de tu estomago dice que tienes hambre.

-no esperaras que tenga confianza.

-crees que te voy a envenenar? – resoplo casi riendo – si te quisiera matar ya habrías conocido a Lucille.

-quien?

-luego te la presentare, ahora come –Carol seguía observando por lo que Negan agarro su cuchara y tomo un poco de puré del plato que era de Carol y lo comió – ¿ves?... no hay veneno querida, vaya que estas psicótica –sarcástico –lo único que lograras es ponerte débil, si eso es lo que quieres…adelante. –Carol suspiro y después de un momento acepto el plato y empezó a comer. –está bueno ¿verdad? Me hubiera gustado que mi propia esposa me hiciera la cena pero creo que mi esposa preferiría matarme con un cuchillo antes de hacerlo –dijo burlón, Carol solo observaba.

-¿porque sigo aquí? –por fin se animó a cuestionar.

-eres mi rehén además de mi esposa.

\- ¿porque no me llevas a la celda?

-te gusta la mala vida ¿no es así? – cuestiono confuso –apenas ayer le dije a toda mi gente que eras mi esposa… y lo fuiste durante unos muy agradables minutos –sonrió - no me gusta quedar como estúpido y eso es lo que pareceré, dejare pasar algunos días.

\- ¿para matarme?

-no lo he decidido aún.

Paso una semana en los que este hombre loco iba y comía con ella, platicaban un poco, Negan le conto un poco acerca de su vida, Carol llego a mencionar a Ed y aunque no lo quisiera sonrió casi con ironía cuando Negan se puso en plan esposo y comento que si estuviera vivo él le hubiera destrozado la cabeza.

-¿ahora compartiremos un tazón? –cuestiono burlona un día al verlo entrar solo con eso en las manos y una botella de lo que parecía ser vino.

-hoy no cenaremos… te traeré la cena más tarde –Carol lo vio expectante, dejo la botella y el tazón que contenía uvas en la mesita de noche y se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura. – ahora te quiero a ti.

-¿vas a violarme?

-¿será necesario? – se acercó a su cara.

-¿qué hay de tus principios?

-eres mi esposa y la última vez lo pasamos muy bien.

-porque iba a matarte.

-¿porque no pretendes hacerlo de nuevo? –le beso el cuello.

-no lo hare. –dijo tajante.

-no recuerdo que te quejaras, de hecho te pregunte si te gustaba –ahora sus manos recorrían su espalda.

-no lo hare. –volvió a repetir seria.

-¿tendré que tomarte a la fuerza? Sabes que odio eso, no quiero hacerte daño…

-entonces no lo hagas –lo interrumpió.

-me quisiste matar, no abuses de tu buena suerte, dios sabe que no soy ningún santo –la tomo fuerte de los brazos guiándola entre empujones a la cama, la tumbo sobre el borde mientras él estaba de pie frente a ella, se quitó la camisa y se desabotono el pantalón, cuando hizo esto se tumbó sobre ella inmovilizándola. – te tratare bien –le susurro.

Carol ladeo su cara evitando el contacto con los ojos mientras Negan hacia lo que quería con ella, el tipo era hábil, la tomo casi con ternura y aunque Carol no quisiera en algunos momentos se le escapo un gemido, cuando Negan le hablaba o susurraba entre besos ella no respondía, las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo y Negan sabía que ambos estaban por llegar al orgasmo, Carol no quería darle ese placer y resistió tanto como pudo, pero cuando noto que él seguía empujando para lograr su liberación y que no se detendría hasta lograrlo cedió y ambos vinieron juntos, estaban sudorosos y con la respiración agitada.

-eso fue muy bueno –se giró a verla y noto que Carol tenía los ojos llorosos –no lo hagas –le tomo la cara con las manos obligándola a mirarlo –sabes que fue bueno… yo no te hubiera lastimado. –se reincorporo recargándose en el respaldo de la cama y tomo el tazón –¿quieres? –le ofreció uvas, Carol no decía nada. –sé que tienes hambre vamos, te prometo que más tarde te traeré la cena –Carol siguió sin moverse. – muy bien, hablemos… –dejo las uvas en la mesita de noche. –¿qué edad tienes Carol? -nuevamente fue rechazado con el silencio –escucha no quiero lastimarte pero estas acabando con mi paciencia así que no lo preguntare otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Carol suspiro reincorporándose y cubriéndose el cuerpo con las sabanas –tenia 41 cuando todo empezó. –dijo seria.

-entonces tendrás alrededor de 43 años…aun puedes procrear. –Carol lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas. – hey no me veas así, no he usado protección y dudo que en estos tiempos estés tomando la píldora –resoplo riendo.

-lamento decepcionarte, pero después de Sophia… -Carol se quedó callada de pronto, no tenía la intención de compartir eso con él.

-¿quien es Sophia? –Carol bajo la mirada. –¿era tu hija? –ella asintió con la cabeza. – ¿que paso?

-murió… como todos lo haremos.

-lo siento. – se acercó a ella y le beso la cabeza. – no preguntare más sobre ella, todos tenemos derecho a reservarnos nuestro dolor, pero estabas a punto de decir algo que me decepcionaría.

-tuve un parto muy difícil y el doctor me dijo que era casi imposible que volviera a quedar embarazada.

-casi… me gusta esa palabra. –sonrió.

-me matarías en algunos días ¿recuerdas?

-siempre tan masoquista mi esposa –dijo burlón -tengo que irme –se levantó de la cama y se empezó a poner la ropa, dio un golpe en la puerta y Pedro le paso una charola con comida –disfruta la cena, me llevare esto –tomando la botella de vino –creo que luego tendremos ocasión de degustarla, adiós- saliendo de ahí y dejando a Carol un tanto angustiada, se preguntó si eso sería su vida de ahora en adelante, esperando que él se cansara de su juego y la matara algún día.

* * *

 **Okkkkkkkkk y que les pareció el capi? Negan está demasiado loco? Que tal la idea con la que le salió a nuestra Queen? XDD creo que es una especie de villano tipo Hannibal Lecter todo caballeroso y modosito pero cuando quiere es un demonio! hahaha espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten no solo que les pareció sino que les gustaría que pasara, sus ideas son muy bienvenidas, gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos!**

 **Daiianna:** hahahahaaaaa siiiiiiiiiiii Rick se la vive cagandola todo el tiempo hahaha tengo una especie de amor/odio con su personaje desde que corrió a nuestra Queen pero ya lo he perdonado XDD y pues ya viste la reacción de Negan, que te pareció?

 **Trini:** hay cagason total de Rick hahaha pero bueno creí que debía enterarse porque el hecho de que Carol estuviera fingiendo y con acceso a varias partes y no lo matara sería poco creíble y Negan seguirá vivito un buen tiempo hahaha que te pareció?

 **Mis queridas Guest:** hay ps a mí también me encanta mi Negan capaz que la vaya dejando con el hahahaaaaaa no se creaaan hahaha que loo me odiaran XD espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me digan que quieren que pase! XD saludos y gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capi! Espero que les guste XD**

Habían pasado los días y Carol se acostumbraba a su vida en cautiverio, despertaba por las mañanas, se pasaba largo tiempo en la tina mientras se bañaba, enseguida se ponía algo de ropa limpia, se asomaba de vez en cuando a la calle, ahí los mismos hombres que la custodiaban desde el principio la saludaban casi con burla o pena, Negan le había llevado un paquete de cartas, así que se ponía a jugar la mayor parte del tiempo, luego casi podía asegurar si tuviera un reloj que a la misma hora Negan hacia su entrada, conversaban largo rato, en ocasiones tenían relaciones sexuales, al parecer Negan se había hecho asiduo a ella, después de eso, él le llevaba la cena y comían juntos, solo en dos ocasiones Negan se quedó dormido con ella, no mostro temor de que Carol encontrara la manera de matarlo en medio de la noche, el seguía comportándose caballeroso o atento, siempre y cuando ella lo obedeciera, Carol empezó a preocuparse un poco acerca de esta idea loca que el tenia de un hijo, el doctor le había dicho después del nacimiento de Sophia que era casi imposible que pudiera quedar embarazada, pero a pesar de eso y con la vida que llevaba con Ed, ella siempre tomo anticonceptivos, no quería bajo ningún motivo hacer pasar a otro niño el sufrimiento que madre e hija vivían, cuando se hizo cercana a Tobín, ella no le comento nada y el hombre uso preservativo las únicas dos veces que mantuvieron relaciones sexuales, de pronto la idea de quedar embarazada en medio del apocalipsis y con este loco como padre de su hijo le empezaba a mortificar, él había hablado con ella, le confió que el solo había tenido un hijo, pero que este solo había vivido hasta los seis años ya que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposa antes de que el mundo se viniera abajo, se mostró agradecido de que su familia no viera en lo que se había convertido el mundo después de eso.

Era casi medio día cuando Carol se encontraba sentada en la cama jugando con las cartas al solitario, cuando un estruendo se escuchó, de pronto varios sonidos de disparos se oyeron por todos lados, "los están atacando" – se dijo así misma, se preguntó si Alexandria tenía que ver con eso, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando observo a varios hombres matar a los captores que la vigilaban bajo la ventana, al observarlos detenidamente pudo notar la "w" escrita en sus frentes, las mujeres corrían despavoridas, mientras que los hombres defendían la comunidad, luego de unos minutos pudo escuchar los pasos de varios hombres apresurados subiendo las escaleras, enseguida un estruendo y el grito de su captor era silenciado con disparos, Carol temblaba no tenía nada con que defenderse, de pronto la puerta se abrió y dos hombres desaliñados entraron al cuarto, al observarla uno de ellos se le fue encima y trato de golpearla, Carol esquivo el primer golpe pero el hombre era no solo más rápido sino más fuerte, el hombre traía un machete y seguía atacándola, con un movimiento rápido el machete le paso por un costado del abdomen y de pronto ella estaba sangrando, el otro hombre solo observaba riendo; mientras trataba de defenderse, el sonido de un disparo hizo que el hombre se detuviera y observara a su compañero caer al piso de un tiro en la cabeza, Negan lo observo con furia y le disparo en una pierna haciendo que el hombre se retorciera de dolor. –Has herido a mi esposa… no morirás tan rápido –dijo casi furioso – con un movimiento del brazo saco a Lucille que traía colgando en la espalda y le atesto tres golpes matando al hombre y provocando el temor de Carol. – Nos están atacando –se giró a verla - debemos defender a nuestra gente –le dijo preocupado –toma, si quieres matarme espera al menos que acabemos con ellos –le entrego un cuchillo –Carol asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Negan la tomo de la mano y salieron del cuarto.

Los lobos habían derribado la gran puerta de la comunidad y matado a la gente que la custodiaba, los muertos empezaron a entrar a la comunidad por montones, a pesar de que la gente de la comunidad de Negan era más numerosa y con armas, los muertos se apoderaron de las calles en cuestión de minutos, Carol y Negan corrían entre la gente matando a los pocos lobos que aún quedaban –tenemos que salir de aquí! –le grito a Carol, ambos siguieron ahora casi corriendo –Pedro! –le grito al hombre que mataba a cuanto muerto se le cruzaba enfrente – avisa a todos que desalojen, nos dividiremos, algunos vayan a el Reino, a Hilltop a Alexandria! Tú ve a Alexandria, yo estaré en Hilltop, tienen que curar a mi esposa, mañana ve a buscarme y reagruparemos gente, idearemos un plan para recuperar la comunidad, ¿entendido? – decía casi desesperado.

-entendido Negan! Iré a avisar a todos que salgan de aquí, cuídate. –Negan le dio una palmada en la espalda y corrió con Carol dirigiéndose a las afueras de la comunidad.

\- ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto Carol totalmente exhausta.

-iremos a Hilltop, haz perdido mucha sangre, tienen que suturar esa herida, solo unos cuantos metros más y tengo un vehículo oculto esperándonos.

Carol corría apoyándose en Negan, la herida en el costado del abdomen era grande, a pesar de que no era de vida o muerte no dejaba de sangrar y eso la mantuvo débil, tal como lo había dicho, entre arbustos se encontraba oculto un auto, Negan ayudo a Carol a subir y ambos se alejaban del caos de la comunidad.

-dejaste a tu gente. –dijo seria, observando mientras conducía.

-les di una orden, a pesar de esto, estamos bien organizados, tenemos vehículos en caso de un ataque, todos se dirigirán ahí, mañana idearemos un plan para recuperar nuestro hogar.

-sabes que en cualquier momento puedo irme a Alexandria.

-lo se… quiero pensar que no lo harás, no al menos sin mí.

-dame una buena razón para ello.

-soy tu esposo… y podría llegar a ser el futuro padre de tu hijo.

-un beso enfrente de la gente no significa que estemos casados… e incluso si de verdad estuviéramos casados, ¿acaso haz visto el mundo en el que vivimos ahora?

-para mi eres mi esposa. –le intento tomar la mano, cosa que Carol rechazo.

-y lo siento pero no estoy embarazada.

-bueno no soy un experto pero desde que llegaste a nuestra comunidad no has tenido tu periodo… lo sé porque hemos tenido una vida sexual muy activa –le guiño el ojo provocando una mueca de disgusto en Carol.

-eso se pude deber a muchas otras cosas.

-el tiempo dirá. –suspiro mirando el camino.

Luego de unas horas el auto se detuvo provocando que Carol abriera los ojos, estaba muy débil por lo que se había dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, escucho a Negan alzar la voz para que lo dejaran pasar, el auto avanzo y al detenerse la puerta donde estaba casi acostada Carol se abrió y sintió como Negan la tomo en brazos y la llevaba cargada entre las calles a donde habían establecido en Hilltop la enfermería, al llegar ahí la recostó en una camilla, ella iba semiinconsciente, sintió como era despojada de la camisa que llevaba ante la mirada atenta de Negan que observaba los movimientos del que era el medico ahí –muy bien necesito que estés lo más quieta posible, necesitare que la sujeten. –dijo el médico, cosa que Negan se acercó y la sujeto con fuerza, Carol que estaba casi inconsciente, al primer pinchazo grito y trato de ponerse de pie, Negan la sujetaba con fuerza mientras que le gritaba que la estaban curando, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dejo de moverse y soporto que el medico terminara de suturarla.

Luego de unos minutos el medico termino su trabajo y Negan ayudo a Carol a reincorporarse –esa es mi chica –le beso la cabeza.

-hemos atendido a la mujer Negan, ahora nos dirás ¿porque de repente está llegando gente de tu comunidad aquí? –cuestiono Gregory haciendo su entrada a la enfermería.

-tú no has hecho absolutamente nada –dijo molesto – esta mujer es mi esposa, así que la próxima vez cuida tus palabras cuando te dirijas a ella –decía amenazante –hemos sido atacados, a pesar de acabar con los imbéciles que nos atacaron, los muertos llegaron y lo arruinaron todo, solo será temporal, mañana nos reagruparemos y recuperaremos nuestra comunidad.

-eso espero… porque el trato… -Negan no lo dejo terminar.

-¿de verdad estás hablando sobre esto? ¿Por qué de pronto estas tan valiente Gregory? –resoplo burlón – no querrás que te demuestre quien manda aquí ¿verdad? –de pronto el hombre mayor estaba casi temblando.

-no será necesario –dijo casi susurrando –les diré a la gente que instalen a tu gente en algún lugar, te cederé una casa disponible para tu uso y alguna ropa.

-eso me parece perfecto, mi esposa necesita descansar. –Gregory asintió y se retiró del lugar, luego de unos minutos Negan y Carol eran guiados a la casa que les habían concedido.

Al entrar a la casa, se dirigieron a la recamara –¿estás bien? – a lo que Carol solo asintió. -¿tienes hambre?.

-no… creo que solo necesito descansar.

-toma –le paso un camisón que estaba colgado en una silla, Carol lo miro desconfiada –te he visto muchas veces desnuda, vamos estarás más cómoda. –Carol tomo a regañadientes el camisón y se deshizo de la ropa ensangrentada que llevaba –te traeré una cubeta con agua para que te limpies, no queremos que esa herida se infecte.

Negan salió un momento y Carol se tumbó en la cama totalmente rendida de cansancio, luego de unos minutos el entro con una cubeta en la mano y algunos trapos – ¿quieres que te ayude?

-puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-muy bien –Negan se recostó a su lado observando cómo se limpiaba con el paño y el agua.

Mientras tanto en Alexandria se sorprendieron cuando Pedro llego acompañado de un camión buscando asilo, las rejas no se abrieron hasta que Pedro les explicara lo que había pasado, así lo hizo, luego de unos minutos…

-¿y Negan? –cuestiono enseguida Rick.

-está en Hilltop con parte de nuestra gente, mañana iré a buscarlo para idear un plan y recuperar nuestro hogar, ahora por favor dejen pasar a toda esa gente.

-no tenemos por qué hacerlo, nosotros hemos cumplido nuestro trato. –dijo Abraham desde el fondo.

Rick le echo una mirada a la gente que en su mayoría eran mujeres. –te daré un día, mañana yo mismo iré a hablar con Negan. –Pedro asintió y Abraham a regañadientes se apresuró a abrir la reja.

A la mañana siguiente Carol fue despertada por Negan mientras le ofrecía una charola con comida.

-no quería despertarte pero es importante que comas, por la noche tuviste algo de fiebre.

Carol se reincorporo y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama, tomo un poco de lo que parecía avena pero en cuanto se la llevo a la boca corrió al baño a devolver el estómago, Negan la siguió hasta el baño mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda con la mano, luego de unos minutos, Carol se levantó y se lavó la cara y los dientes, Negan le ofreció un vaso con agua.

-ese imbécil no hizo bien su trabajo, fiebre, vomito, seguro esa herida está infectada –dijo molesto.

-estaré bien.

-necesitas comer.

-no ahora… necesito tomar un respiro -camino hacia la cama y volvió a recostarse.

Mientras Carol se acostaba alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Negan? –lo llamo Gregory - lamento incomodarte, pero afuera hay gente de Alexandria que quieren hablar contigo –en cuanto escucho esto Carol se reincorporo.

-muy bien, en un momento salgo! –dijo en voz alta. –parece que no descansaras mas ¿verdad?

-sabes que iré con ellos a como dé lugar.

-y no te lo prohibiré, no estamos en mi casa para retenerte y tarde o temprano iba a pasar, supongo que esperaba que cambiaras de opinión.

-no lo haré.

-muy bien entonces… ¿vamos? –Carol se reincorporo con cuidado de la cama y camino con pasos lentos, antes de atravesar la puerta el brazo de Negan la detuvo –espera… quiero que sepas que yo de verdad te considero mi esposa, no importa lo que digas –se acercó a ella y le beso los labios por unos minutos, Carol ni siquiera se inmuto, ella solo quería salir de ahí, al separarse de ella la tomo del brazo y la ayudo mientras caminaban.

No muy lejos de ahí Rick conversaba con Daryl y Morgan.

-esta es nuestra oportunidad… quien hubiera creído que fuera tan fácil y ni siquiera tuvimos que intervenir. –decía Rick sin podérselo creer.

-no tenemos que matarlo. –se apresuró a decir Morgan.

-ya hablamos de eso…

-y su gente está en Alexandria, así como en las demás comunidades… ¿quieres que nos ataquen?

-no seguiremos con ese ridículo trato Morgan –interrumpió Daryl casi molesto.

-enciérralo, muéstrale compasión… hazle saber a su gente que tienen una opción, el trato se habrá acabado y las comunidades tendremos paz por fin, podemos trabajar juntos.

-no conocemos a esa gente.

-y ese no es motivo para matar. –decía firme Morgan.

-no diré nada, escucharemos lo que tenga que decir y decidiremos… -Rick dejo de hablar cuando la imagen de Negan llevando a Carol casi apoyado en él lo impacto, tanto Daryl como Morgan se quedaron boquiabiertos, enseguida Daryl corrió hacia ella y empujo con un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a Negan provocando que este cayera.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –pregunto desesperado tomándole la cara con las manos.

-estoy bien Daryl… estoy bien. –contesto tratando de calmarlo.

-eres un hijo de… -esta vez le trato de dar con el puño pero Negan lo esquivo.

-no le he hecho nada, nunca le haría daño a mi esposa. –Daryl se giró a ver a Carol sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

 **Ok actualizo porque tuve tiempitooo para hacerlo XD ok el reencuentro por fin! Como reaccionara Daryl? Que destino le espera a nuestro Hannibal? Hahahaha no se ustedes pero yo estoy disfrutando mucho este triángulo XDD déjenme decirles que lo de los wolves lo acomode solamente para q se diera la situación, sin embargo no saldrán más XDD muchas gracias por los review me animan a escribir y a conocer sus opiniones que coincido con la mayoría de ustedes, no dejen de darme sus ideas de que creen o esperan que pase XD gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos!**

 **VegetarianaPeletierDixon** : seee mi Carol siempre sufriendo aunque con ternura y mucha gozadera hahahhaa no es verdad! Bueno un poquito XDD hay yo soy igual con Carol en la serie, odie a Rick cuando la corrió, tengo un odio/amor con Daryl porque odio que no reaccione aunque bueno es culpa de los escritores u.u… pero bueno las cosas cambiaran para mi Carol conforme avanza la historia.

 **Guest:** Pobre Carol esta tan resignada a morir…/ lo seeee siempre pensando en los demás antes que ella, pero pronto tendrá un cambio de actitud! Gracias por seguir leyendo espero que te haya gustado el capi!

 **Daiianna:** usualmente publico cada viernes porque es cuando me desocupo un momento y pongo mi atención en ello, pero aprovecho los tiempos libres como ahora para publicar y si la inspiración llega antes público en cuanto acabo de escribir el capi XDD en cuanto a la historia estoy tratando de que tanta platicadera además de sex XDD al menos sea llevadero el asunto y que sea una especie de relación extraña entre ellos.

 **Guest:** Magnifico cap, pero porfis ya es difícil leer a mi Carol con otro…/ ayyyyyyyyyyyyy XDD antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de lo difícil que es para ti *.* y en cuanto a tu petición… lo sientoooooo pero no puedo prometerte nada, así tengo la historia en mi cabeza u.u, espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de todo

 **Guest** : No puedo odiar a Negan, hasta de me hace una ternura…/ creerás que a mí también! Hahahhaa no lo odioo a menos a mi versión de Negan hahaha espero que te haya gustado el capi gracias por tu review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa tiempo libre + inspiración = capitulo nuevo! Hahahha no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten XD**

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando? –cuestiono Daryl sumamente molesto y le apunto con la ballesta.

-¡cálmate Daryl! –intervino inmediatamente Rick.

-si fuera tú le haría caso a tu superior –le miro desafiante Negan.

-¡basta! tenemos que calmarnos –decía Carol preocupada –necesitamos hablar.

-pero primero matamos a este idiota –respondió Daryl aun apuntando con la ballesta.

-necesitamos hablar Daryl, llegar a un acuerdo –hablo Morgan - Rick –se giró a observarlo tenemos la celda en Alexandria, seria seguro para todos mantenerlo ahí.

-no pudieron contra mi comunidad y ahora aprovechan esta ocasión como mejor les conviene… no me sorprende, te lo dije cariño – se dirigió a Carol –ambos grupos creemos que hacemos lo correcto, ninguno es mejor que el otro.

-cierra la boca si no quieres acabar muerto –dijo Rick, luego de unos segundos pensativo suspiro –Morgan tiene razón Daryl… hablaremos con la gente, si aun así quieren guerra, la tendrán y venceremos, llevaremos a este idiota a Alexandria.

-es un error Rick… esto es un error. –respondió el arquero molesto mientras bajaba la ballesta.

Rick saco unas esposas y se las puso a Negan, tanto el cómo Morgan lo escoltaron al vehículo mientras que Carol era ayudada por Daryl, Rick dejo instrucciones a Gregory de anticiparles lo que había pasado con Negan a su gente, acordaron regresar a la mañana siguiente para tener una charla y llegar a un acuerdo, el camino de regreso a Alexandria fue tenso Rick partió con Negan y Morgan en un automóvil, mientras que Carol y Daryl lo hacían en otro.

-¿de que hablaba ese imbécil cuando dijo que eras su esposa? –finalmente cuestiono Daryl luego de minutos en completo silencio.

-es una larga historia que preferiría contarles al llegar Alexandria. –contesto seria mirando fijamente por la ventana.

Daryl se quedó en silencio pero necesitaba tanto hablar con ella y obtener respuestas.

-te buscamos por días… yo te busque.

-lo se… sé que lo hicieron y lo agradezco mucho.

-no lo digo para que me agradezcas.

-lo sé.

-¿porque tenías que irte en primer lugar? –ahora lo decía como reclamo.

-porque… no estaba bien Daryl…no lo estoy –ahora la voz casi se le quebraba.

-¿porque no dijiste nada?... ¿acaso no estabas con Tobin? – Carol se quedó callada – ¿porque no me dijiste que estabas con él?

-creí que el quedarme en su casa estaba explicito –sarcástica – pero no te diste cuenta ¿cierto? – resoplo ante el silencio incomodo de Daryl – nadie se daba cuenta de nada Daryl, todos tienen sus propias preocupaciones, yo mate gente… gente que debía morir para poder protegerlos a ustedes, mi familia, yo ya no podía seguir matando y si me quedaba lo tenía que seguir haciendo, de otra manera yo sería un estorbo ahí. –dijo seria limpiándose una lagrima de la mejilla.

-mataste porque tenías que hacerlo.

\- lo se… pero eso no significa que estuviera bien con eso.

-¿y ahora? ¿Cómo estas ahora?

\- supongo que tendré que vivir con ello…estos últimos días me di cuenta que a donde vaya, siempre habrá gente en problemas, gente que me importara, no podre evitarlo y si es así, más vale estar cerca de mi familia. –dijo más calmada.

\- lo superaras.

-tengo que.

-¿regresaras con Tobin? – cuestiono casi como un susurro.

-no… lo que hubo entre nosotros no fue importante.

-¿entonces porque lo hiciste?

-¿y porque no?... él fue el primer hombre en mucho tiempo que me vio como una mujer, no como una madre… no como una amiga.

-si tanto te vio como mujer debió de irte a buscar, el muy cobarde se quedó en Alexandria esperando que te encontráramos.

-no lo culpo… ¿lo ves? Lo nuestro no fue importante para él, de otro modo hubiera ido a buscarme… fui solo una distracción para él.

-es un hijo de puta. –resoplo.

Luego de unos minutos ambos vehículos llegaron a Alexandria, tal como lo habían dicho Negan fue encerrado en la celda, ya los esperaban Abraham, Glenn y demás compañía para saber que estaba pasando, pero Carol pidió hablar antes con Rick y Daryl a solas, los tres se fueron a la casa que compartían y dieron instrucciones de no ser interrumpidos.

-¿y bien? Ya estamos aquí… -inicio la plática Rick – ¿nos contaras que te paso?

Carol suspiro nerviosa –después de irme fui capturada por los hombres de Negan, les hice creer que yo era parte de un campamento y que había sido la única sobreviviente de este, ellos estaban desconfiados y mencionaron atacar Alexandria, temí por todos ustedes, cuando ellos confiaron en mis palabras decidí matar a Negan –Carol tomo un respiro y continuo –conocí a su gente, hay buenas personas ahí, me ayudaron a adaptarme al lugar, Negan se empezó a interesar en mí y me pidió ser su esposa –la mirada de Daryl no tenía precio, estaba no solo sorprendido sino sumamente molesto, Rick solo la observaba incrédulo.

-por eso ese idiota dice que eres su esposa... –interrumpió molesto Daryl – ¿no pudiste escapar y contarnos? – esto último era ya un reclamo.

-¿y acaso crees que no lo hubiera intentado de haber podido? –alzo la voz –tenia gente armada que me seguía a donde yo fuera, Negan me permitió quedarme pero no me dejarían de vigilar hasta que me ganara su confianza.

-supongo que hubo una especie de matrimonio. –decía Rick.

-lo hubo… y después de eso él sabía quién era yo –Rick se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras Daryl lo observaba molesto –él me dijo que ustedes me estaban buscando, decidió no matarme y tenerme cautiva, cuando los lobos nos atacaron el me salvo la vida.

-¿y ahora estas agradecida con él? –cuestiono en tono burlón.

-no fue fácil Daryl.

-supongo que también fue una distracción para el –Carol se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada ante los ojos de sorpresa de Rick.

-¡no te atrevas a decir eso! –casi grito.

-¿y qué quieres que diga? –totalmente exaltado.

-creo que si yo supere eso, no veo problemas con que tu hagas lo mismo.

-cálmense… -intervino Rick - Carol, ¿crees que si lo dejamos vivo su gente dejara las cosas por la paz?

-hay gente buena ahí Rick, la mayoría sentían que tenían que obedecer a Negan para poder estar a salvo.

-entonces ¿ya está? ¿hicieron su elección? ¿Es por eso que no querías hablar con todos? –se dirigió a Carol –¿para interceder por él y dejarlo vivo?

-si hable a solas con ustedes es porque no es fácil decir lo que pase para llegar aquí, ellos no necesitan conocer todos los detalles.

-no creo que puedas omitir mucho si ese imbécil queda vivo y pregona que eres su esposa.

-yo solo les cuento lo que viví ahí, lo poco que se de su gente… es decisión tuya Rick lo que se hace con Negan.

-hablare con todos y llegaremos a un acuerdo. – Carol asintió con la cabeza mientras que Daryl salió molesto.

-él está molesto conmigo –dijo Carol un tanto afligida.

-él te busco, estaba desesperado por encontrarte… no puedes culparlo por reaccionar así, ustedes tienen esta relación un tanto complicada.

-él es mi mejor amigo.

-creí que eran algo mas –anarco las cejas –ustedes siempre están juntos y claramente tanto el cómo tu cuando no está el otro reaccionan desesperados.

-nuestra relación no es diferente a la que mantengo contigo.

-¿en serio están ambos ciegos? Yo te busque… pero yo no parecía un cavernícola celoso hace un momento.

-¿celoso? –resoplo incrédula –estás viendo cosas que no son.

-no lo creo y respecto a Daryl, solo necesita tiempo para digerir las cosas, mientras tanto –se acercó a ella –me alegra que estés de vuelta –le dio un gran abrazo –por favor no huyas de nuevo.

-no lo hare.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo. –Rick salió de ahí dejando a Carol pensativa.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de Rick se reunió en la iglesia todos le dieron la bienvenida a Carol, Daryl seguía sin hablar con ella, luego de explicarles su situación hubo opiniones variadas Abraham estaba muy afectado por la muerte de Eugene que solo quería matar a Negan, sin embargo luego de explicarles que la vida de este seria como un acuerdo con su gente la mayoría decidió dejarlo con vida, Rick dijo que no tolerarían nada de esa gente, que al primer desacuerdo que tuvieran acabarían con ellos sin chistar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo finalmente.

Rick y su gente hablaron con Pedro quien era el segundo al mando después de Negan, se le hizo ver cómo serían las cosas, Pedro intercedió por Negan, a pesar de todo lo respetaba y estimaba, quería que el también tuviera su oportunidad de redimirse, sin embargo Rick no cedió, tener a Negan libre era demasiado peligroso, era una situación de aceptar o morir, por lo que Pedro hablo con la gente de Negan que había llegado a Alexandria y aceptaron tener un nuevo comienzo ahí, Rick mando a Abraham, Glenn, Morgan y Michonne a llevarles las nuevas noticias a Hilltop y el Reino.

Esa misma tarde Carol fue visitada por Tobin, hablo con ella e intento mantener la relación que habían dejado atrás - ambos sabemos que lo había entre nosotros era todo menos amor Tobin - respondió Carol a sus insinuaciones, a pesar de sus pobres excusas Carol le hizo ver que no cambiaría de opinión y él se marchó de ahí respetando su decisión.

Pasaron los días y Daryl seguía sin hablar con Carol, apenas la miraba cuando se cruzaba en su camino, sin embargo había algo más que ocupaba la mente de Carol, habían pasado días y no solo su salud era cambiante por las mañanas sino que su periodo estaba retrasado, casi estaba segura de lo que significa sin embargo necesitaba salir de dudas.

-¿hasta cuándo me hablaras? –le dijo Carol acercándose a él cuándo lo encontró sentado en el patio de la casa, Daryl guardo silencio. –sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que hice y lamento haberte abofeteado, pero ahora mismo necesito a mi amigo…te necesito –dijo con la voz quebrada, esto hizo que Daryl la observara.

-¿qué pasa? –cuestiono confundido.

-viví como esposa de Negan porque quería matarlo… obviamente no lo logre –resoplo irónica – tengo un retraso y estoy rezando porque no signifique lo que me estoy temiendo.

-ohh demonios Carol –Daryl hizo una mueca y se alejó dando algunos pasos, se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiro, luego de algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Carol este se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella dándole el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, Carol dejo que todas las emociones salieran y lloro sin pudor mientras Daryl le pasaba los brazos por la espalda consolándola.

-necesito saber –decía sollozando –pero al mismo tiempo estoy aterrada, he tenido la prueba por horas y aun no me atrevo a hacerlo.

-hay que hacerlo, lidiaremos con ello. –Carol asintió con la cabeza.

Daryl acompaño a Carol a su cuarto y espero impaciente sentado en la cama y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar mientras ella estaba en el cuarto de baño, luego de algunos minutos Carol salió con la prueba en la mano y con una mirada perdida.

-¿y bien? –cuestiono Daryl.

-estoy embarazada – Daryl agacho la cabeza mientras Carol dio unos pasos y se sentó a un lado de él.

-hay un médico en Hilltop, él puede ayudarte. –dijo serio.

-¿a abortar? –Daryl asintió. –no puedo hacer eso.

-por supuesto que puedes, nadie te obligara a nada Carol, ni siquiera tienen porque saberlo los demás.

-no entiendes…no puedo, cuando quede embarazada de Sophia me cuestione hacerlo, no quería traer al mundo un bebe con Ed como padre, sin embargo lo hice y ame más que nada a esa niña hasta el último de sus días.

-¿entonces lo tendrás? ¿Tendrás al hijo de ese imbécil? –pregunto molesto.

-será mi hijo Daryl…solo mío. –a pesar de la furia que sentía Daryl asintió con la cabeza y le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo.

* * *

 **Ok que les pareció? Mi querida Guest que me pidió no dejarla embarazada de Negan, lo siento u.u… espero que no me odies XDD y pues ya vieron la reacción de Daryl o.o! espero que haya sido creíble XDD que pasara con Negan? Que miren que no me olvido de él hahaha, espero que les haya gustado la interacción de Carol y Daryl y ya en el próximo verán más interacción con otros personajes así mismo con Negan, espero con ansias sus reviews para ver que les pareció, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con fanfiction, recibo sus reviews a mi mail y los leo pero en mi fic no aparecen solo hasta el capítulo 5 :s … así que espero no saltarme a ninguna en las menciones XD por cierto esas mis Guest en primera las amoo porque dejan sus reviews hahaha pero ya que me preguntan cuándo subo los capítulos para estar enteradas, las invito a abrirse una cuenta en fanfiction es súper sencillo y después sigan mi fic, así les llegara un mail avisándoles cuando subo capitulo nuevo y no se me mortificaran tanto, es solo sugerencia XD en fin gracias por leer y saludos a todas! XD**

 **Trini:** ps tenías razón! Hahaha es un bebeeeee XDD y ps como habrás leído ya reacciono mi Daryl, espero que te haya gustado el capi y hay siiiiiiii quiero pintar a mi versión de Negan así complejo no tan villanote, cuéntame que te pareció! XD

 **María** : ohh supongo que fuiste tú mi Guest que me pidió no dejarla embarazada XDD antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te haya gustado el capi, ahora sí que como en la serie, lo de Daryl y Carol será lento…aunque no tanto como en la tv que ahí ya exageraron hahahhaa gracias por el review!

 **Guest:** Que emoción está empezando a entrar la duda…/ hay ps ya reacciono Daryl! Hahaha hay yo también soy de la idea de castigar un poquito a Daryl por lo lentito con Carol hahaha aunque nada más tantito, en cuanto a Negan hay a mí también me gusta, ya veremos su reacción con el embarazo! Hahaha gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo y comentando!

 **Daiianna:** siiiiiiii mini salvador en camino! Hahahhaa traerá su bate bajo el brazo hahahaha me gusta hacer los fics complejos, sino siento que son aburridones, es por ello que no quiero pintar a Negan así malo malooo que sería después muy sencillo que le metieran un disparo en la cabeza XDD espero que te haya gustado y me comentes que te pareció el capi!

 **Guest** : Que angustia, ansiosa por el siguiente capi…/ actualice horas despues de tu review! hahaha por eso les sugiero que se abran una cuenta así les llegaría el aviso de inmediato, sin embargo es su elección XD espero que te haya gustado el capi y me comentes que te pareció o que quieres ver en la historia, gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo y una gran petición de mi parte al final! XDD no quiero entretenerlas y que lo disfruten!**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Carol se enteró de su embarazo, los síntomas no habían disminuido sin embargo se las había arreglado bien para disimular frente a los demás, le había pedido a Daryl su discreción en el asunto, así que solo él y el médico de Hilltop conocían su secreto, con la excusa de quitarse los puntos de sutura fue a pedir las vitaminas prenatales, el médico le ordeno que debido a las condiciones y edad debía de tener cuidados, no hacer grandes esfuerzos, aunque no había sido para nada deseado este hijo en un principio, Carol no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea del ser que crecía en su vientre.

Para evitar exponerse acordó hacer rondines en Alexandria y vigilar de vez en cuando la entrada, era la tarde cuando alguien se acercaba a ella y la llamaba.

-¿cómo estas Nancy? O debo decir ¿Carol? –cuestiono la mujer rubia de más edad.

-Carol estaría bien –se giró a observarla - ¿Cómo estas Helen?.

-estoy bien… contrario de cómo esta Negan. –dijo seria.

-por el bien de todos es necesario.

-¿lo has visto? –Carol no contesto –se niega a comer, esta demacrado… eres su esposa ¿y ni siquiera te preocupas por él? –recrimino.

-no soy su esposa.

-lo eres para el… aun pregunta por ti.

-es mejor así.

-¿mejor para quién? ¿para ti?... él te dio toda clase de comodidades en cuanto llegaste, mato a uno de los nuestros para evitar que te violaran, por lo que escuche te salvo la vida… sé que querías matarlo, todos aquí lo repiten… seguramente para proteger a tu gente, bueno…Negan es mi gente.

-tú lo amas.

-y sin embargo acepte con gusto que el té eligiera, no te pido que lo liberes… no aun, seguramente tu gente quiere constatar que no les hará daño antes de eso, pero puedes ir y hablar con el… él se está dejando morir.

Helen se retiró de ahí casi con lágrimas en los ojos, sin duda la mujer lo amaba sinceramente, por su parte Carol se quedó pensativa, había compartido tiempo con este hombre, sabia de las atrocidades que había hecho por boca de la gente… de su propia gente y sin embargo a ella le había salvado, le había tratado casi con cariño, no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo.

Después de esa platica Carol no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, espero despierta a la media noche y se escabullo de la casa sigilosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono Morgan, quien era el encargado de vigilar la celda de Negan.

-necesito hablar con el –Morgan asintió con la cabeza y cuando abrió la puerta y él se disponía a entrar también – a solas… por favor.

-solo porque eres tú.

La puerta se abrió y Carol dio un suspiro para luego pasar al cuarto donde Morgan había construido una gran celda.

-Hola –dijo casi temerosa, Carol lo pudo ver sentado en el piso con los brazos sobre la cabeza agachada, en cuanto escucho su voz levanto la mirada, Helen tenía razón, se le veía más delgado, además de desaliñado y demacrado.

-creí que no vendrías.

-para ser sincera yo también lo creía.

-¿y a que has venido?... ¿quieres llevar a cabo tu plan original y matarme? No pondré resistencia cariño. –agacho la cabeza mirando fijamente al piso.

-Helen me pidió que viniera… dice que te estas dejando morir.

-¿y que te importa eso? ¿acaso no es lo que quieren?... al menos yo mataba a mis enemigos, no los dejaba pudrirse en una celda.

-después de lo que ha pasado no podemos liberarte.

-¡entonces mátenme! –grito.

Carol se estremeció con el grito, se pasó las manos por la cara y dio un gran suspiro – estoy embarazada Negan.

Negan levanto la cabeza y la miro con asombro como si no lo pudiera creer, enseguida se levantó del piso y se acercó a los barrotes -¿es cierto? –Carol asintió con la cabeza.

-estoy esperando tu hijo. –Negan sonrió sin dejar de observarla y luego dio una gran carcajada.

-¡lo sabía! –luego del shock inicial su semblante cambio a preocupación -¿vas a tenerlo verdad? Él es inocente, Carol por favor… –Carol lo interrumpió.

-lo tendré… no podría ser de otra forma. –Negan sonrió casi embelesado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –cuestiono observando su vientre.

\- mes y medio.

\- pronto se empezara a notar, ¿podrías acercarte? –Carol lo miro desconfiada –no te hare daño, nunca lo haría… ahora menos que nunca. – después de unos segundos se acercó a la celda, Negan saco su brazo y la acerco a él, le tomo la cara con las manos y le beso la frente, Carol no se movió, Negan sonrió y suspiro su aroma, cerró los ojos y le beso la nariz, antes de llegar a su boca Carol se alejó. –aun te considero mi esposa. –dijo serio.

-no lo soy.

-lo eres para mí…y ahora serás la madre de mi hijo…o hija. –sonrió –dios… hace años tuve un niño, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar a pesar de todo – de pronto su risa se fue desvaneciendo y se alejó de los barrotes para sentarse nuevamente. – estoy encerrado… no podre protegerlo estando aquí.

\- yo me encargaré de eso.

-necesito hablar con Rick, hare lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí.

-Negan… -casi susurro –hiciste mucho daño, no creo que eso sea posible.

-solo he matado a uno de los suyos, todo lo demás son palabras de Gregory…ustedes mataron a mi gente mientras dormían, los atacaron sin que ellos pudieran defenderse…no son mejores que yo. –Carol no respondió –necesito salir para estar con mi hijo, para protegerte a ti.

-yo se defenderme sola.

-¿Por qué me contaste esto? ¿Quieres torturarme?

-quiero que vivas.

-¿Por qué?

\- porque a pesar de todo me salvaste la vida… y porque eres el padre de mi hijo.

-tu sabes que no dejare de luchar para salir de aquí.

-come… aséate, tienes que vivir si quieres conocer a tu hijo. –dijo dispuesta a marcharse de ahí.

-espera… -Carol se giró a verlo -¿no hay beso de despedida? –casi pudo jurar Negan que ella sonrió, sin embargo no dijo un una sola palabra y salió de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Carol despertó muy temprano y se dirigió a hablar con Rick.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? ¿te sientes bien? –la abordo Daryl al topársela en el camino.

-estoy bien… hablare con Rick.

-¿del bebe? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

-ayer hable con Negan.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono molesto.

-el salvo mi vida… creo que le di lo que necesitaba para salvar la suya.

-¿ahora abogaras por el con Rick?

-no… esa no es mi decisión.

-pero sin embargo lo apoyas.

-él tiene razón en algo… no me malinterpretes Daryl, yo misma quise matarlo cuando supe lo de Eugene, pero nosotros matamos a su gente.

-ladrones y asesinos! – espeto con furia.

-este tiempo has conocido a su gente, incluso Pedro ha sido un buen elemento… nosotros no sabíamos nada de ellos hasta que Gregory hablo con nosotros.

-pudimos ser nosotros en cualquier momento.

-pero no lo fuimos.

-entonces estas de su lado.

-no… yo solo llegue a comprenderlo un poco. –Daryl resoplo.

-¿y hablaras con Rick sobre eso?

-no, solo hablare con el del bebe. –Daryl le dio una mirada y se alejó de ella.

En cuanto Carol le dio las nuevas noticias a Rick su quijada casi cayó al piso.

-Carol… no sé qué decirte.

-no digas nada entonces.

-quiero decir es un niño… -Rick no sabía cómo actuar, se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego darle un beso en la cabeza –cuidaremos de ti y del bebe.

-gracias.

-necesitas ver al médico de Hilltop. –dijo enseguida.

-ya lo he hecho… todo está bien, me recomendó solo no hacer muchos esfuerzos es por eso que estoy de guardia.

-eso es muy cansado Carol, además… como experiencia personal sé que las mujeres embarazadas sufren de lapsos de sueño, así que no te pondré en peligro ni a ti ni a nosotros. –dijo burlón, cosa que Carol respondió con un golpe en el brazo.

-estoy bien.

-te encargaras de la despensa y de las armas.

-¿es en serio?

-lo digo muy enserio señorita, necesitamos cuidar de ese pequeño o pequeña.

-gracias Rick… escucha, no quería decir nada aun, el único que sabía era Daryl, pero pronto todos lo empezaran a notar… y además hable con Negan. –Rick la miro confundido. – supe que no estaba bien… el salvo mi vida y sé que con esta noticia yo salve la suya.

-aun no entiendo lo de Negan, creí que con algo así lo querrías matar.

-el tiempo que estuve ahí con él, siempre hablo de tener un hijo, creo que aunque pensara que era imposible, casi me preparaba mentalmente para algo así.

-¿no lo odias?

-yo… -Carol casi se quedó en silencio –no lo sé Rick.

La noticia se esparció como pólvora entre las comunidades los días posteriores, Pedro casi con alegría felicito a Carol, en Alexandria el grupo de Rick tuvo diversas reacciones, Maggie y Glenn ofrecieron su apoyo en todo momento, Maggie quien ahora tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo hablaba de cómo sus hijos crecerían juntos, Michonne apoyo a Rick en sus decisiones de cuidar al máximo la salud de Carol, mientras tanto Rosita y Abraham la miraron con otros ojos, no entendían como después de lo que había pasado no quisiera matar a Negan y se mostraron distantes con ella, Sasha con su nueva relación con Abraham se puso de su lado, por la noche durante la cena el sargento hablaba de lo increíble que era que Carol casi defendiera a Negan después de lo que había pasado, por lo que se llevó una golpiza de Daryl que hizo que tanto Rick como Glenn tuvieran que separarlos, Carol se enteró del incidente y le dolía haber provocado rencillas en el grupo.

-gracias por tratar de defenderme. –dijo Carol acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa.

-Abraham necesitaba que le pateara el culo desde hace un buen rato.

-lo hubiera hecho yo misma si no estuviera embarazada.

-te creo –esto hizo que ambos sonrieran -¿Cómo estás?

-ya puedo retener la comida en mi estómago… así que ya casi perfecta.

-hoy te vi durmiendo en la despensa –dijo burlón.

-¿Cuándo?

-cuando regrese de la cacería, no quise despertarte… te veías muy cómoda.

-¡no te burles! –le pego en el brazo –últimamente parece que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿hasta cuándo será eso?

-supongo que cada embarazo será diferente… con Sophia estuve vomitando hasta los cinco meses, eso hizo que comiera sola en la cocina, mientras Ed lo hacía en el comedor.

-Ed era un idiota.

-lo sé... a veces me pongo a pensar, la reacción de Sophia ante esto.

-estoy seguro que le habría encantado tener un hermano.

-siempre lo pidió –se pasó las manos por el vientre mientras Daryl la observaba atento, al darse cuenta -¿Qué? –cuestiono confundida.

-pronto estarás gorda. –Carol le pego en el brazo riendo – ¡auch! –se quejó.

-lo mereces. – Carol no pudo evitar dar un gran bostezo –lo siento –se disculpó.

-creo que ese niño ya quiere dormir.

-aunque no lo quiera, sino me voy ahora terminare dormida en tu hombro… gracias de nuevo por lo que hiciste por mí. –dijo ya seria.

-hey…yo siempre estaré ahí.

-lo se… -se acercó y lo beso en la mejilla –al principio se sorprendió pero se dejó hacer – buenas noches Daryl.

-buenas noches Carol –le dio una ligera sonrisa mientras la observaba alejarse de ahí.

* * *

 **Eaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaa ya Negan sabe del bebe! Y todos los del grupo de Rick… maldito pelirrojo! Hahahhaa #OkNot hahaha chicas déjenme decirles que estoy en un gran dilema, estoy confundida! Creo que he pintado muy bueno a mi Negan que me gustaaaaaaaaa *se esconde para que no la apedreen* hahahhaaaaa pero al mismo tiempo quiero Caryl ohh dios que difícil decisión, estoy escribiendo a como me nace lo juro! Necesito de sus opiniones para encausarme, ¿creen que voy bien como pinto ambas relaciones? ¿Qué esperarían que pasara? No les miento al final hare lo que me dicte mi corazón hahaha pero necesito saber lo que piensan, así que si te gusta esta historia un review ayudaría mucho XD por cierto he notado que me dicen que tipo acaban de descubrir la historia, usualmente yo le hago publicidad a mi fic en mi cuenta de twitter que es Miss_Argentina por si gustan agregarme, pero con este fic en especial no lo he hecho porque como estoy planteando este extraño triángulo amoroso no quise herir susceptibilidades de mis caryls hahahaaa así que si lo comparten con alguien estaré muy agradecida de que nuevas personas lo lean, en fin gracias por seguir leyendo y saludos a todas!**

 **Daiianna:** hay no lo seeeeee yo estoy igual mana! Hahahaaaaa me gusta Negan/Carol pero también Daryl/Carol, no podrían ser una pareja polígama? #OkNot Hahahahaaaaaaa ya veremos lo que mi retorcida mente dicta hahaha que te pareció el capi? Espero que te haya gustado y me des tu opinión.

 **Trini:** hhahahaaaaaa me dio mucha risa tu review! Hahaha tienes razón madres y más madres que se vienen hahahaa que piensas de la historia? Va bien? Te gustaría leer que algo más pasara? Le sigo así? Hahahaha espero tu review! Saludos

 **Guest:** estoy estupefacta…/ hay pues de que seguirán un buen tiempo lo hará… pero entiendo tu sentir porque me siento igual respecto a este triángulo amoroso hahahhaa bueno con tu review me dices que prefieres a Daryl así que ya no pregunto hahaha pero que te pareció el capi? Espero que te haya gustado, saludos!

 **Caryl84:** antes que nada muy bienvenida a mi fic! *le da un abrazo* hahaha muchas gracias por leer y por seguir la historia, ohhh yo sé que el dejar a Carol embarazada de Negan fue un poco de shock pero desde que vi a Negan fui de… ohhh me encantaría que se cruzara con Carol y pensé de estoy segura que el la querría para él, luego ya mi loca cabeza hizo que escribiera el fic hahaha espero te haya gustado el capi y déjame saber tu opinión al respecto, saludos!

 **Guest** : Que horrible espera…/ ps ya leíste la reacción de Negan al enterarse! Hahaha él quiere a su hijo u.u…hahaha espero que te haya gustado y me cuentes lo que te gusto o no del capi, toda crítica es bienvenida, muchos saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo siento la espera! No las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

Era por la mañana cuando Rick fue interrumpido en su almuerzo por alguien.

-buenos días –entro con una ligera sonrisa.

-buenos días Morgan, ¿pasa algo? –cuestiono dejando el plato y cubiertos de lado.

-es Negan, él quiere hablar contigo.

-es un prisionero… no tenemos que aceptar nada de lo que diga.

-lleva días haciendo un escándalo, no hubiera venido si no es porque Pedro me dijo que si no lo hacía yo, el vería la forma de que aceptaras hablar con él.

-no me dan miedo sus amenazas.

-creo que es sobre Carol y él bebe… ¿podrías solo escucharlo unos momentos?

-Morgan lo siento pero nada de lo que…

-solo serán unos momentos – interrumpió enseguida.

-muy bien, en un momento voy para allá. –dijo serio.

Rick dejo los platos en el fregadero, el apetito se le había ido y se dirigió al lugar que llamaban cárcel, al entrar pudo ver a Negan ansioso esperando por él.

-¿qué quieres?- cuestiono de mala gana.

-vaya que tienes modales sheriff –dijo burlón.

-¿sabes que en cualquier momento puedo irme verdad?

-Rick… - suspiro, el semblante burlón ahora estaba completamente serio –se de mi hijo… ese bebe es mío también.

-no por voluntad propia. –respondió con sarcasmo.

-ohh si… créeme que lo es, al menos un par de veces… pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora, necesito salir de aquí.

-ja! – resoplo burlón -¿crees que es tan sencillo? ¿crees que con solo pedirlo hare lo que quieras?

-necesito proteger a Carol, a mi hijo… y aquí no puedo hacer nada de eso.

-ellos están bien protegidos.

-vamos…- decía desesperado –ambos sabemos que todo esto se puede ir al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo que he estado aquí he estado tranquilo, ni siquiera intente escapar, no he planeado nada con mi gente y bien sabes que mi gente ha servido a tu comunidad, ellos harían cualquier cosa si yo les dijera.

-es por eso que eres tan peligroso.

-tienes dos opciones… o me liberas o me matas, no puedo soportar estar encerrado sin hacer algo por mi familia –esta vez lo dijo enfadado.

-Carol no es tu familia! –alzo la voz.

-lo es…para mí lo es…Rick estamos en medio del apocalipsis y tu construyes una celda, me alimentas y me tienes aquí encerrado… si nunca me vas a liberar ¿de qué demonios sirve eso? Prefiero morir a soportar enterarme que algo les paso a Carol y mi hijo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

-lo siento pero no puedo liberarte.

-entonces mátame.

-tampoco puedo hacer eso.

-vaya que eres hipócrita, caminas por las calles pregonando ser buena persona y asesinas, encierras a la gente con el pretexto de hacerlo por Alexandria, pues bien yo hice lo mismo por mi comunidad y aquí estoy.

-es muy diferente.

-¿enserio lo es? Te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad.

-lo siento.

-Rick! –grito desesperado al verlo salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la despensa ocurría una plática por demás amena.

-¿has pensado en un nombre? –cuestiono Carol.

-Hershel –dijo sonriendo Maggie.

-el estaría tan contento por ti y por Glenn.

-lo se… estoy muy ansiosa, ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

-me pregunto si se parecerá a ti o a Glenn.

-no lo sé… será toda una sorpresa y ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿yo que?

-¿has pensado en un nombre?

-no…aún es muy pronto.

-eso no importa.

-a mi edad por supuesto que sí, creo que dejare pasar al menos los tres meses para pensar en eso.

-no te preocupes Carol, ya verás que todo saldrá bien… tendrás un niño o niña saludable. –le dio una sonrisa.

-un hijo… jamás pensé que volvería a pasar por eso –suspiro.

-creo que tendrás una niña que heredara tus ojos hermosos.

Carol sonrió al escuchar eso – o un niño… la verdad que no había pensado en eso.

-¿Qué color de ojos tiene Negan?

-verdes –Carol dijo tímida.

-azules o verdes estoy segura que será un precioso bebe. – al notar el cambio de semblante en el rostro de Carol –lo siento… no debí de preguntar eso, soy una idiota.

-no digas eso, es verdad…mi hijo se puede parecer a él, después de todo es su padre.

-¿Cómo te sientes con eso Carol? No me atreví a preguntar antes, pero ¿estás bien?

-lo estoy… a pesar de todos los chismes que circulan en Alexandria, Negan no fue un monstruo conmigo.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-¿el saber que sería padre? –Maggie asintió con la cabeza – eufórico, desde que hubo esta especie de casamiento no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera tener un hijo conmigo.

-¿y Daryl? –Carol sonrió ante el cuestionamiento. - ¿de qué te ríes?

-es solo… es gracioso que al parecer todos aquí creen que hay una especie de cosa entre Daryl y yo… y solo hay esta gran amistad.

-tienes que estar bromeando.

-¿lo ves?... Daryl es mi mejor amigo.

-Glenn es el mío, Carol vamos sincérate conmigo… ¿no te atrae? ¿nunca te paso por la cabeza verlo con otros ojos? –cuestiono con ojos picaros.

-yo… no lo sé, supongo que antes pude verlo como hombre, él es guapo de eso no hay duda, pero paso el tiempo y se convirtió en este gran amigo.

-¿y si el diera el paso?

-eso no pasara y menos ahora que tendré el hijo de alguien más.

-creo que ambos tienen este temor de lo que podría pasar, pero te aseguro, todos en Alexandria los vemos como una pareja.

-¿acaso no me vieron con Tobín? –bromeo.

-todos pensábamos que le querías dar celos a Daryl –Carol soltó una gran risa.

-pues no era para nada el motivo e incluso si lo hubiera sido, no habría funcionado ya que él ni siquiera se enteró.

-el necesita un empujón Carol.

-las cosas ahora son muy complicadas y… yo de verdad no creo que existan esos sentimientos en él.

-solo hay que observarlo detenidamente para darse cuenta.

Carol se quedó muy pensativa, se preguntaba si era verdad que ambos inconscientemente proyectaban ser una pareja, por la noche Carol estaba en los escalones de la casa que habitaba, estaba comiendo un gran tazón de lo que parecía avena, dio las gracias a dios de que este embarazo se hubiera dado estando ella en Alexandria y donde tenían a su alcance cosas que podría decirse eran un lujo, como avena, leche, algunas chispas de chocolate y demás, no pudo evitar recordar a Lori, las condiciones en las que había nacido Judith y pensó que dentro de todo lo que había pasado esto era sin dudas un lugar privilegiado, Carol fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Daryl que se sentó a su lado.

-¿no te cansas de comer eso? –bromeo.

-no me culpes a mi…cúlpalo a el –dijo tocándose el vientre.

Daryl resoplo riendo – tienes muy poco tiempo, no culpes al chico… -Carol sonrió, luego de unos momentos - hoy hable con Rick.

-¿sobre qué?

\- Negan quiere que lo dejemos libre. –Carol desvió la mirada y se pudo notar un poco incomoda.

-¿y que dice Rick?

-que no… ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? –Carol solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que el tema era muy delicado y que ella sin duda estaría involucrada lo quisiera o no. -¿Qué piensas tú?

-¿importa lo que yo piense?

-a mí me importa.

Carol dejo el tazón a un lado –no creo que mi opinión deba interferir en eso.

-¿porque lo apoyas?

-ok… -suspiro - ¿Qué sí creo que Negan sería un peligro? No, no lo creo… ¿Qué si pienso que deba ser liberado? Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, pero también creo que eso depende de que todos estén de acuerdo. –Daryl se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar eso.

\- tu confías en el –finalmente dijo.

-no completamente… sé que a mí no me haría daño y sé que sin duda este hijo podría ser algo positivo para él.

-¿lo quieres?

-no.

-no lo parece –ahora se veía algo molesto.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Daryl asintió con la cabeza mientras veía la calle de Alexandria.

-Daryl… ¿tú sientes algo por mí? –Daryl abrió de más los ojos y casi tosió ante la sorpresa.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –se aclaró la garganta.

-me gustaría saber.

-somos amigos.

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte y Daryl Dixon no me hagas repetirlo sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando.

-yo… no lo sé –se puso de pie dando unos pasos algo torpes –somos amigos desde hace mucho.

-Daryl… - se puso de pie y frente a él, Carol pudo notar como Daryl estaba sumamente nervioso, le tomo la cara con las manos para obligarlo a mirarla –me gustaría saber –los ojos de Daryl le hicieron ver que las palabras no saldrían de su boca, por lo que Carol se acercó más, estaban escasos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento, lo miro a los ojos y así sin más presiono sus labios con los de él, pudo notar como Daryl se puso rígido al principio y casi daba un paso atrás, pero conforme Carol fue moviendo sus labios él se detuvo y su brazos la tomaron por la espalda, el beso se hizo más profundo y solo debido a la falta de aire decidieron separarse, Carol permanecía con los ojos cerrados con su frente apoyada en sus labios, Daryl la abrazo. – ¿es eso un sí? –pudo notar una leve risa de Daryl.

-eso fue extraño.

-vaya manera de matar el romance.

-no… me refiero –la miro a los ojos –lo siento, no debí decir eso –le volvió a mirar y antes de decir otra cosa ahora fue el quien tomo la iniciativa y la beso, Carol respondió al beso, era tan diferente, si bien era cierto que hubo un tiempo que ella creyó que su relación podría convertirse en algo amoroso, luego del paso del tiempo se obligó a pensar en el cómo su mejor e incondicional amigo, no sabía si las palabras de Maggie la habían llevado a seguir el impulso y atreverse a besarlo, pero de algo estaba segura, después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado ella necesitaba saber, el beso sin dudas fue una confirmación.

-no sé qué decir –susurro mientras se separaban.

-¿ahora quien mata el romance? –bromeo él.

-entonces… -ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo.

-entonces supongo que es un sí. –ambos rieron ante lo ridículo que sonaban, Daryl la tomo de la mano y la guio a sentarse nuevamente en los escalones. –yo no estaba seguro, no sabía.

\- ¿y ahora lo sabes?

-después de ese beso lo supe. –Carol sonrió.

-las cosas son un poco complicadas ahora, ¿no es así? –dijo tocándose el vientre.

-lo son… ¿pero cuando nos ha detenido eso?

-creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-yo también lo creo… podríamos almorzar mañana juntos ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece muy bien.

-hasta mañana –se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo – ¿te veo en la despensa? –ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, él se acercó y le dio un ligero beso a modo de despedida.

-hasta mañana –Carol lo vio alejarse, no podía negar que la alegría le brotaba por el pecho, mañana sería un día muy especial.

* * *

 **Ok chicas antes que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve un montón de trabajo y para colmo tengo otro fic de Once Upon a Time que había dejado ya también días sin actualizar, pero bueno a pesar de que sigo teniendo trabajo, aproveche un tiempo libre XD en cuanto a mi pregunta del capi pasado me dio mucho gusto leer sus respuestas, de que todas somos Caryl pero no les molestaría la relación Carol/Negan (no sé cómo llamarlo, Caran? hahahha) XDD y déjenme decirles que me decidí, sé que les estaría revelando todo un spoiler de este fic, pero creo que todas quisieran saber, habrá momentos Caryl como ya lo notaron pero definitivamente no abandonare el Carol/Negan ¿Cómo lo hare? Bueno tendrán que seguir leyendo hahaha desde un inicio siempre pensé este fic como todo alrededor de Carol y lo seguiré haciendo si la gente quiere seguir leyendo, para nuestra Queen le vienen momentos llenos de alegría, amor, sufrimiento, ternura, en fin toda una mezcla, así que solo les puedo decir que si creen que no soportarían la idea de una relación Carol/Negan creo que no disfrutaran del fic u.u…esto lo digo porque no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos y ponerles Caryl-Carol/Negan y se queden de que paso? XD bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando eso sin dudas me hace hacerme un espacio entre tanto trabajo y mantener vivo el fic, saludos a todas!**

 **María:** creo que a ti te gustara el capi de hoy XDD sin dudas habrá momentos Caryl, pondré esmero en eso, pero seguiré adelante con el Carol/Negan, no sé si continúes leyendo después de eso u.u… pero sin dudas muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

 **Lissa Dixon:** creo que tu estarás contenta con las decisiones de hacia dónde va el fic, muchas gracias por tu review, lo ame *.* y aunque no revelare nada porque sería darte todo un spoiler sobre lo que mi loca cabeza tiene pensado hacer, sé que estarás contenta, P.D. yo también creí que me odiarían por proponerles una relación Negan/Carol pero me sorprendí con las respuestas XD gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **Fanny:** me alegra que te guste este Negan, creo que solo he podido plasmarlo asa porque no ha empezado TWD y es como me gustaría que fuera hahahah porque creo que al empezar la temporada no hubiera podido quitarme de la cabeza el demonio que nos presentaran en la serie hahahah espero que te guste cómo va el fic y sigas leyendo, gracias por el review!

 **Guest:** quiero ver como toma Negan la proximidad de Carol con Daryl…/ eso se verá en un futuro! Muhahaha XDD que mala que soy verdad? Hahaha muchas gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo y comentando al respecto, y sin dudas se vienen muchas emociones! Saludos!

 **Guest** : ojala actualices pronto… / lo siento u.u… no sabes el trabajal que tengooo hahaha soy maestra y se vienen festividades ya te imaginaras, pero sin duda trato de dejar un espacio para seguir actualizando, muchas gracias por leer y espero que me comentes que te pareció el capítulo, saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo, no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

-buenos días –Daryl se aclaró la garganta para alertar de su presencia a Carol quien se encontraba en la despensa.

-buenos días –le dio una gran sonrisa –el almuerzo está listo.

Daryl la siguió a un cuarto donde estaba un pequeño comedor que Carol usaba para sus horas de comida.

-huele bien –dijo el arquero aun nervioso.

-espero que sepa igual. –Carol fue destapando los recipientes de lo que parecía un guiso sencillo y lo sirvió en los platos.

Mientras comían ambos solo se miraban. –cocinas muy bien.

-gracias, ¿me seguirás alabando o hablaremos de lo que paso? –decía casi burlona.

-creo que podemos comer y hablar.

-Daryl… sé que tal vez ayer te tome por sorpresa, yo he escuchado a la gente de aquí de Alexandria decir que parecemos una pareja y yo quería saber que pasaba – dijo tímida

-¿Qué piensas ahora?

-me sorprendió… de buena manera –sonrió – creo que con todo lo que hemos pasado nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en eso.

-cuando paso lo de Sophia, me sentí más unido a ti… no sabía porque pero yo te seguía a todas partes, luego te convertiste en la amiga que me molestaba con sus bromas –bajo la mirada sonriendo –creo que en el fondo lo sabía, pero no creí que pudiera pasar.

-creo que ambos lo creímos.

-¿y que vamos a hacer?

-estoy embarazada Daryl, este niño tiene un padre… que a pesar de todo, quizás lo conozca y se relacionen –Daryl se mantuvo en silencio y solo se mordía la uña del pulgar. –ahora sé lo que sientes y lo que yo siento, pero no sé cómo reaccionaras al hecho de que Negan será una persona presente en mi vida, lo quiera o no.

-no tiene por qué ser así.

-es lo justo.

-lo que paso en aquel lugar no fue algo que buscaras, lo hiciste porque querías matarlo.

-es cierto y para ello tuve que fingir, él no me obligo a nada en un principio. –Carol sabía que esta confesión tal vez le costaría el poco acercamiento que habían logrado, sin embargo quería ser sincera con él.

-sigues defendiéndolo.

-no lo hago, quiero ser sincera contigo, no me gustaría ocultarte las cosas si se llegara a dar algo.

-entonces… ¿ya está? ¿dejamos todo así? –cuestiono casi molesto.

-mira cómo te has puesto con solo mencionarlo, cuando el niño nazca ¿crees que podrías dejarlo pasar?

-seria tu hijo… tu sabes que yo querría a ese niño.

-son muchas cosas ¿no es así? –le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-sí que lo son, pero no quiero solo renunciar.

-qué te parece ¿si dejamos que las cosas se den por si solas? Si esto no funciona siempre estaremos el uno para el otro.

-como ha sido desde que te conocí mujer. –resoplo.

-¿estás de acuerdo?

-me agrada la idea… ¿Qué hay de los otros?

-¿sobre si estarán enterados? –Daryl asintió con la cabeza – por lo que se lo dan por hecho, no creo que tengamos que decirlo.

-entonces…-sonrió.

-entonces…-se burló de él.

-creo que es hora de irme, Rick quiere que vayamos a supervisar la cerca.

-muy bien, nos vemos más tarde. –Daryl se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios, el beso fue dulce y duro algunos segundos.

-hasta más tarde entonces. –saliendo de ahí.

Mientras tanto a pocas calles de ahí Morgan escuchaba atento una propuesta.

-tu sabes que Rick no cederá, él no me dejara libre. –decía Negan apoyado en los barrotes.

-no puedo hacer nada.

-pero yo si… puedo intentar escapar.

-estaré aquí vigilándote, no dejare que eso pase.

-tengo a mi gente Morgan, el que no hayan hecho nada es solo porque yo no lo he pedido, una sola orden mía y habrían atacado este lugar para liberarme.

-estaremos atentos.

-tu sabes que la tragedia se podría evitar, ayúdame… solo quiero estar cerca de mi hijo y de mi mujer.

-Carol no es tu esposa.

-lo es para mí.

-¿y quieres que solo te libere para que escapes?

-ponme a prueba.

-¿Cómo?

-libérame y me quedare en tu casa por algunos días, no intentare escapar, solo quiero observar de cercas a Carol, pasados unos días iré con Rick, le probare que pueden confiar en mí. –Morgan se quedó en silencio. –sabes que es una buena idea, solo así podré probarles que no haré nada en contra de ustedes.

-te matare… si intentas algo lo hare sin titubear.

-lo tendría merecido -Morgan se acercó y le abrió la celda, Negan sonrió y salió de la celda estirando los brazos – ¿podemos salir de aquí? –cuestiono por demás feliz.

Ese día Negan se dio por fin un buen baño, se recortó bien la barba y bigote, en la celda solo podía darse baños con un paño y un balde de agua, el estar bajo las regadera le hizo sentir la libertad, se pasó observando desde la ventana, casi hizo ruido cuando vio a Carol pasar, se veía hermosa, sin duda la maternidad le estaba sentando, se veía radiante, Negan se limitó a sonreír al observarla.

Durante la noche Morgan casi entro con miedo en su casa, temía que Negan hubiera escapado, sin embargo seguía ahí, le comento que tenía que salir y lo haría con sumo cuidado para no ser observado, luego de algunas dudas, Morgan dio su aprobación.

Negan salió de la casa de Morgan y fue guiado por Pedro su hombre de confianza a la casa de Carol, se ocultó bien para no ser descubierto, ella estaba en los escalones de la casa platicando con el arquero que alguna vez lo había derribado de un golpe, se le veía contenta y sonriendo, luego paso algo que lo dejo congelado, ambos se habían puesto de pie y pudo observar como el rodeo sus brazos por la cintura, a Negan le cambio el semblante y apretó los puños, poco a poco cerraron la distancia entre los dos y él le dio un beso que ella respondió, Negan agacho la cabeza y se fue de ahí, al llegar a la casa de Morgan este lo esperaba preocupado de que no cumpliera con su palabra, Negan se limitó a asentir la cabeza a modo de saludo y se dirigió a donde iba a dormir, no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba molesto y no solo eso, los celos lo estaban matando.

Después de ese día Negan se notó más reservado, Morgan le cuestiono, pero el no contesto nada, espero paciente que pasaran los días para hablar con Rick.

Mientras tanto la relación de Carol y Daryl avanzaba poco a poco, ya era habitual que ambos se encontraran comiendo juntos o charlando, lo que no era habitual era ser descubiertos besándose, cosa que hizo Rick y casi se atraganta de la sorpresa, Rick fue discreto y guardo silencio en cuanto a su relación.

Quince días pasaron desde que iniciaron la relación y como había sido desde aquel entonces, Daryl se despedía de ella con un beso afuera de su casa, Carol entro con una sonrisa solo para ser sorprendida por alguien ahí.

-hola Carol. –dijo un Negan sentado en la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo asustada y por demás sorprendida, Negan pudo notar como saco su cuchillo.

-guarda eso, no lo necesitas, solo vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Dónde está Morgan? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

-él está en su casa, como todos los días, por favor toma asiento y te explicare –al notar que ella no se movía –por favor.

Carol finalmente tomo asiento –habla rápido.

-he estado libre desde hace tiempo, no he causado problemas, no he intentado escapar, me he mantenido al margen.

-¿Por qué?

-porque es la única manera de que Rick confié en mí y todos los de aquí me dejen salir libre, todos sabemos que hay otra forma pero habrá muertes… y no queremos que eso pase.

-imagino que fue tu idea.

-me conoces bien, después de hablar con Rick me quedo claro que el no cedería, necesitaba un voto de confianza…uno que Morgan me dio.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué harás?

-mañana hablare con Rick, le hare saber cómo están las cosas.

-eso no te garantiza que acepte.

-tendrá que hacerlo… ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –cuestiono señalando el vientre.

-creciendo.

-te estuve observando –Carol bajo la mirada. –mientras me pudría en esa celda tu tenías este amorío con el arquero… -podía notar decepción en sus palabras.

-tu y yo no somos nada.

-eres mi esposa.

-te lo he dicho antes, no lo soy y…

-lo eres! –levanto la voz, lo cual hizo a Carol estremecerse –lo fuiste aquella noche, lo fuiste las noches que le siguieron, lo fuiste mientras me contabas como era tu vida…lo eres Carol y ahora tendrás a mi hijo.

-las noches que le siguieron me tuviste prisionera ¿recuerdas? Y este niño si las cosas siguen bien, te conocerá como su padre, pero no esperes una relación conmigo.

-tienes un padre, pero solo es porque mama lo quiso matar ahora esta con este imbécil… será sencillo que lo comprenda. –Carol rodo los ojos.

-no exageres.

-podrías darme al niño, me iría con él, podrías hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, yo cuidaría a mi hijo con mi vida.

-de ninguna manera me alejaría de mi hijo. –casi dijo furiosa.

-¿de verdad quieres a mi hijo? –cuestiono casi susurrando.

-con todas mis fuerzas. –Negan se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella.

-podríamos ser una familia –le tomo las manos –te quiero y quiero a mi hijo, no quiero vivir alejado de él y de ti.

-siempre podrás verlo. –contesto con voz baja.

-tu sabes a qué me refiero –le tomo la barbilla –mañana hablare con Rick en la iglesia y delante de todos, tal vez explote todo y decidan que lo mejor es matarme… podría escapar ahora mismo, pero no lo hare por ti y por el –le toco el vientre –quiero una oportunidad, quiero estar cerca de mi familia –Negan se acercó y le beso los labios, luego de unos segundos Carol se alejó colocándole las manos en el pecho para hacerlo.

-detente… -Negan termino con el beso pero aún seguía a escasos centímetros de ella.

-no sé qué pase mañana pero no me gustaría morir sin que lo supieras, pase lo que pase espero que él o ella tenga una vida feliz.

-lo hará.

-adiós. –se levantó y le beso la frente para luego salir de ahí, Carol se pasó las manos por la cabeza sumamente preocupada.

Por la mañana una Carol por demás angustiada se dirigía a la iglesia, Morgan había convocado una junta y todos esperaban su presencia, Carol se sentó en una butaca y no tardó en llegar Daryl para sentarse junto a ella, la noto un tanto distante.

-¿sabes porque es esta junta? –levanto la voz Glenn y se dirigió a Rick.

-no lo sé… solo dijo que era urgente.

-no lo parece cuando no es puntual –dijo Abraham desde el fondo.

Justo en ese momento Morgan hacia su entrada –buenos días a todos, sé que están impacientes. –Carol casi sudaba de los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa Morgan? –cuestiono Daryl.

-es Negan… él quiere ser liberado.

-ya hablamos de eso…no está a discusión, creí que habían quedado las cosas claras -dijo Rick.

-no las quedaron para él.

-él no tiene ningún voto aquí Morgan! –grito el sargento pelirrojo.

-lo tengo! –todos se giraron a ver a un Negan parado en la puerta donde observaba a todos, apenas dijo eso, todos sacaron sus armas –pueden guardar todo eso, estoy desarmado –se giró con los brazos levantados para que pudieran notarlo, justo cuando Abraham se ponía de pie para llegar a el –no haría eso si fuera tú. –le advirtió –estoy desarmado pero puedo defenderme, Rick los últimos quince días he estado libre –todos lo miraban incrédulos –pude observar como cuidaban el lugar, Rosita tienes muy buena puntería! –le guiño el ojo –vi al fortachón y la morena con el rifle ser muy cariñosos en los arbustos, deberían ser más discretos cualquiera los podía ver –los ojos de Sasha se abrieron de mas –tu hija es hermosa sheriff, espero que mi hijo sea tan feliz como ella, Maggie tu siempre conversando con mi esposa… se ve que ella te aprecia mucho, gracias por ello… -todos lo observan sin poder creer lo que decía –ahora ¿Por qué demonios no he escapado si estuve libre? Creo que se lo preguntaran… -decía sarcástico – bueno… te dije que quería una oportunidad… quiero estar cerca de mi hijo y mi esposa.

-ella no es tu esposa imbécil! –grito Daryl.

-lo es… sé que estarás molesto porque tal vez arruino tus planes, me fue muy difícil ver cómo te la vivías detrás de ella, pero ahora estoy aquí y no pienso dejar que eso pase. –Daryl casi se le abalanzo por lo que Glenn lo detuvo. –Rick… estoy aquí probándote que puedes confiar en mi… no seremos los grandes amigos, pero puedes estar seguro que no lastimare a nadie…sin razón obviamente.

-cómo pudiste… -dijo el sheriff dirigiéndose a Morgan.

-el merecía una oportunidad Rick, el me probo como pudo estar estos días sin lastimar a nadie, pudo escapar, pudo atacar a alguien y no lo hizo.

-nos pusiste en peligro Morgan! –grito Abraham.

-son los riesgos al no escuchar Rick. –contesto Negan.

-porque no simplemente te mato aquí mismo –Rick saco la pistola y se acercó apuntándole a la cabeza.

\- si haces eso habrá problemas –contesto Pedro al fondo.

-tengo a mi gente, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas.

Abraham se levantó y apunto su rifle a Pedro –Hazlo Rick, ellos no nos darán órdenes.

-por favor deténganse! –grito Carol – hemos estado viviendo apoyándonos unos a otros, en armonía, las comunidades se han hermandado… no podemos empezar una guerra de nuevo.

-Carol no podemos dejarlo vivo, no podríamos vivir en paz, estaríamos con el temor de que en cualquier momento podría matar a uno de los nuestros tal como lo hizo con Eugene. –dijo Rick.

-nosotros matamos a muchos de los suyos y sin embargo Pedro y su gente se han convertido en parte de Alexandria. –Daryl la observo furioso y se fue de ahí.

-le debemos una oportunidad Rick, siento haberlo hecho a sus espaldas pero era la única forma de que confiaran en él.-se apresuró a decir Morgan.

-¿y tu estarás vigilándolo por siempre? ¿Dónde vivirá?.

-con mi esposa –se apresuró a decir Negan.

-de ninguna manera te dejare con Carol –contesto Rick.

-sabes que no le haría daño.

-puede vivir conmigo –dijo Morgan.

-o conmigo –contesto Pedro.

-hace mucho que yo no tomo una decisión solo… -suspiro - ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

La gente se veía unos a otros, hasta que alguien se animó a hablar.-creo que podría funcionar –dijo Maggie dándole una ligera sonrisa a Carol – podría estar con Morgan pero a la primera señal de que estés tramando algo, cualquiera te matara sin dudarlo.

Todos murmuraban, la mayoría asintió con la cabeza, algunos mencionaron que el mantenerlo en la cárcel era una pérdida de tiempo y se pusieron a favor de la propuesta de Negan, Rosita y Abraham fueron los únicos en contra.

-muy bien… has escuchado, cualquier mínimo detalle y estarás muerto.

-no es necesario repetirlo.

-puedes marcharte. –le dijo Rick. –ya hablaremos después de tu aporte a Alexandria.

Negan sonrió y observo a Carol, esta le dio una mirada preocupada y salió de ahí, sabía que iba a buscar seguramente al arquero, ya se encargaría con el tiempo de recuperar a su esposa.

* * *

 **Eaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaaa que pensara Daryl? Como recuperara Negan a su esposa?' la de cosas que se vienen hahaha espero que les haya gustado el capi, como ven habrá conflictos que poco a poco se irán resolviendo, no solo con Carol-Negan-Daryl sino también la demás plebe de Alexandria hahahaa espero les haya gustado el capi y me digan que opinan al respecto, un saludo y gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 **Lissa Dixon** : me alegra que te guste la interacción de ambas parejas, las cosas se empiezan a complicar pero todo para que las cosas se vayan asentando y empiece la bueno hahahaa y siiiii hahaha Rick es un tanto hipócrita aquí, el solo cree que tiene la razón, pero bueno ya vimos que a Negan no se le duerme el gallo y llego con esa propuesta a Morgan hahahaha gracias por leer y comentar! Muchos saludos!

 **Trini:** hay lo sé, me gusta la pareja de Negan/Carol aquí pero luego me siento culpable hahaha creo que tendré que escribir al menos un short fic 100 % Caryl pa quitarme la culpa hahahahhaha muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando espero te siga gustando la historia XD

 **Daiianna:** hahahaha me mato de risa eso de que no le saque la r al cargan hahahaha hay si yo también los shippeo a Negan/Carol en el fic, es que dejando de cosas el Negan está bien guapoteee y luego si dejo volar mi imaginación y le doy una personalidad medio descarada y sarcástica pfffffff lo ame hahahahaaaaaa pero bueno aun ronda Daryl ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas con ambos hombres y pues Negan ya está libre! Veremos como tratara de conquistar a la Queen! XD gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando un saludo!

 **Maria:** Mariaaaaaaaaaa! Lamento ponerte triste… si te consuela la culpa me carcome hahahaha estoy pensando escribir un short fic Caryl pa limpiarme la conciencia hahahaha no sé si aún leas este capi, si lo haces gracias por seguir leyendo y si no… ps ya no te enteraras de mis intenciones *se larga a llorar* hahaha saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo, no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

-¿qué quieres? –cuestiono Daryl molesto cuando la vio llegar, el arquero estaba sentado en los escalones de su casa.

-te lo dije en un principio… sabíamos que esto sería difícil, el estará en mi vida de una forma u otra.

-lo defendiste… pudimos deshacernos de él y tu abogaste porque lo dejaran vivir.

-sabes porque lo hice.

-no… no lo sé Carol, dices que es el padre de tu hijo pero en el fondo yo creo que no te desagrada la idea de tenerlo en tu vida.

-Daryl…

-no… déjame terminar, continuas diciendo que lo que paso en aquel lugar no fue porque lo quisiste, pero sin embargo lo defiendes… lo siento no puedo entenderlo.

-y yo lo siento más, no lo estoy eligiendo a él por sobre ti si eso es lo que crees, solo hago lo que considero correcto.

-tal vez esto que estaba empezando entre nosotros no era lo correcto después de todo.

-Daryl por favor…

-de verdad lo creo Carol –se paró de los escalones y se alejó de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Daryl se había alistado a una expedición, lo que menos quería era tener contacto con Carol, quería tomar su distancia, la expedición tardaría semanas y terminaría instalándose en el reino por otros días más, por su parte Carol en un principio estaba realmente dolida sin embargo luego de las palabras de Daryl y saber que se había ido de expedición al paso de los días lo vio como algo que tal vez no estaba destinado a ser.

Por su parte Negan poco a poco se integraba a Alexandria había tenido un pequeño altercado con Abraham, sin embargo Negan era un hombre que sabía defenderse bien, con un solo golpe lo derribo y pronto Sasha y Glenn intervinieron separándolos, el sargento se fue de ahí a regañadientes, se había instalado con Morgan ya que Pedro tenía una familia y no quería incomodar, luego del día de la iglesia Negan le dio un tiempo a Carol no quería atosigarla así que solo se limitaba a observarla de lejos, fue así como inicio lo que podría llamarse lo más cercano a una amistad con un miembro de Alexandria.

-¿como esta? –cuestiono sentándose a su lado.

-ella está bien… ya no tiene malestares.

-¿y tú?

-salvo algunas nauseas yo no sufrí ningún otro síntoma.

-yo tenía un hijo… antes de que todo se viniera abajo, recuerdo que mi esposa me obligaba a salir de casa para conseguir helado de chocolate, de moras, cualquier sabor que se le ocurría, decía que era por el embarazo. –sonrió.

-suele suceder… aquí no podemos darnos muchos lujos.

-¿sabes si Carol ha tenido estos ataques locos?

-no… y aunque los tuviera, ella es una persona que no exige nada, sabe de las carencias que tenemos así que no dirá ni una palabra… aunque…

-¿aunque qué? –la interrumpió.

-bueno… ella disfruta mucho de comer fruta… hace días que se terminó y los arboles de aquí aún les falta tiempo para que nos den la cosecha, por su seguridad Rick le prohibió salir de Alexandria.

-gracias por el dato… puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Maggie asintió con la cabeza –sé que consideras al arquero tu familia, ¿porque eres amable conmigo?

-yo anime a Carol a intentar algo con el…quiero a Daryl pero estoy molesta que haya huido al primer obstáculo, ella está en un estado frágil… podría haber cedido un poco.

-yo fui ese obstáculo.

-tal vez era el destino y ellos solo son dos grandes amigos.

-aun no me has contestado porque eres amable conmigo.

-creo que de verdad quieres protegerla… y si alguien quiere proteger a mi familia, yo me alegro por eso.

-siento lo que hice con tu amigo, entiendo y comprendo que eso será algo que nunca olvidaran aquí, lo acepto…y agradezco que me des una oportunidad podría decirse.

-oye… yo mate a muchos de los tuyos –Negan la vio frunciendo el ceño –nunca olvidare lo que hiciste con Eugene, creo que será algo que nunca se borrara de mi memoria, creo que ambos grupos cometimos errores, espero que hayamos aprendido algo de eso.

-yo también.

Negan le dio una sonrisa y se alejó de ahí, Carol sabía que Maggie conversaba con Negan pero creía que era más para tenerlo vigilado que por una amistad, no pregunto acerca de eso, no quería estar demasiado involucrada con lo que hiciera Negan, ya que desde aquel día en la iglesia había gente que pensaba que ella era el motivo por el que Negan estaba libre, gracias a eso perdió algunas amistades.

Era ya de noche cuando Carol regresaba de haber cerrado la armería y la despensa y se dirigía a su casa, al llegar Negan la esperaba sentado en la mecedora colgante.

-hola –se puso de pie en cuanto la vio llegar.

-¿qué haces aquí? –cuestiono extrañada.

-yo solo quería hablar contigo y verte.

-pues ya me has visto –se dirigió a la puerta.

-aún no hemos hablado –la tomo del brazo –te traje algo. –Carol lo observo mientras recogía una bolsa que tenía en la mecedora.

-¿qué es eso?

-¿porque no lo abres y lo averiguas?…creo que te gustara. –le ofreció la bolsa esperando que la tomara, Carol tomo la bolsa y al abrirla vio que había algunos duraznos.

-¿cómo…?

-Salí a conseguirlos –se apresuró a contestar – comer fruta en el embarazo es muy bueno, sé que ahora no hay nada de eso y quise salir a conseguir algo.

\- lo siento pero no soy la única que vive aquí Negan, aquí todo se comparte, no puedo aceptarlo.

-por eso no tienes que preocuparte… traje más, le di las bosas a Pedro, mañana te las llevara a la despensa. –decía casi burlón al ver que Carol se quedaba sin excusas. –¿y bien? ¿Podemos hablar?... sé que estarás cansada, solo será un momento –luego de unos segundos en silencio…

-solo un momento –Negan sonrió y se adentró en la casa detrás de ella.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala y de pronto el silencio incomodo los invadió.

-¿cómo estás? –finalmente cuestiono Negan.

-estoy bien, gracias.

-quise darte un tiempo antes de venir, pero siempre estuve observándote.

-lo note –dijo sarcástica.

-aun quiero que seamos una familia.

-y yo ya te dije lo que pienso de eso.

-Carol… -se acercó a ella –estas sola…-Carol lo interrumpió

-creo que tu ayudaste mucho a eso.

-yo no te deje, aun cuando te considero mi esposa y te vi besándolo… yo aún sigo aquí.

-Negan, tienes una nueva oportunidad aquí en Alexandria, no desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo, tenemos este hijo en común pero eso es todo.

-nunca sería un desperdicio intentar algo contigo – intento darle un beso y Carol se alejó por reflejo, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Negan se acercó una vez más, esta vez ella se quedó quieta y el la beso, al principio el solo rozo los labios, cuando vio que no se alejó presiono con más fuerza, le tomo la cara con las manos y masajeo sus labios intentando obtener acceso a su boca, por un segundo Carol cedió y el profundizo el beso antes de que ella se alejara.

-creo que ya tienes que irte. –dijo seria.

-podría quedarme, quiero quedarme…pero se de lo que hablas –suspiro – seré paciente –le dio un beso más –te veré mañana, que descanses Carol.

Carol no dijo nada y solo observo la bolsa con los duraznos, se quedó pensativa, no lo odiaba, aunque a muchos les costara entenderlo ella no lo odiaba, sin embargo la idea de una relación con él nunca le había pasado por la cabeza, si tener una relación con Daryl se le había hecho imposible con Negan era más que eso, ni siquiera lo consideraba, se pasó los dedos por los labios… se preguntó porque le era tan fácil ceder a sus besos, tomo la bolsa y la dejo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a subir a la recamara.

A la mañana siguiente Carol se dirigía a la enfermería por más vitaminas prenatales cuando escuchar sin querer una conversación la detuvo.

-hoy estaba arreglando la cerca con los demás, estaba sin camisa… es un hombre muy atractivo – dijo una joven casi adolescente.

-él es muy grande para ti. –contesto Maggie quien se encargaba de los suministros de la enfermería.

-hey si tu amiga no lo quiere… no veo nada de malo, Negan es libre y por lo que escuche tuvo una esposa casi tan joven como yo en su comunidad, creo que me acercare a hablar con él.

-Rachel creo que te has golpeado demás la cabeza. –sonrió Maggie, justo en ese momento levanto la vista y vio a Carol parada en la puerta. –hola Carol –la chica se giró a verla con la expresión de sorpresa que casi era cómico.

-¿entonces solo me tomo esta pastilla? –cuestiono rápidamente.

-así es.

-muy bien... con permiso –salió de ahí.

-¿has escuchado de lo que hablamos? – entrecerró los ojos Maggie.

-¿de como Rachel quiere intentar algo con alguien que podría ser su padre?... lo he hecho –sonrió burlona.

-no la puedes culpar, aquí los adolescentes escasean y tiene razón…Negan es atractivo. –Carol rodo los ojos.

-solo vine por mis vitaminas –se apresuró a decir.

-muy bien –se paró de su asiento y se tomó unos minutos buscando en un gabinete. –aquí están.

-gracias Maggie.

-de nada. –sonrió mientras la veía salir.

Por la tarde Carol caminaba por las calles de Alexandria cuando noto a Rachel hablando con Negan, no sabía explicarse lo que sentía solo que había sido muy incómodo verlos después de lo que había escuchado por la mañana.

Pasaron las semanas, el vientre de Carol ya era un poco prominente, ya podía notarse a todas luces su embarazo, Negan cada noche visitaba a Carol a veces al ver su cara cuando lo miraba esperándola solo le daba las buenas noches y salía de ahí, Carol se empezó a sentir un poco culpable pero ella pensaba que era necesario para no darle falsas esperanzas, sin embargo los besos de vez en cuando seguían, Carol culpo a las hormonas que estaban haciendo su trabajo.

Una tarde la gente de Alexandria estaba ansiosa, los hombres y mujeres de la expedición llegarían a la comunidad, todos estaban reunidos en la entrada esperando por los cargamentos que trajeran con ellos, Carol tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería constatar que Daryl estaba bien, pero por otro el sentimiento de molestia por lo sucedido aun prevalecía, no sabía que pasaría cuando se vieran de nuevo, Negan esperaba como la demás gente un tanto retirado de ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y los camiones y demás vehículos hicieron su entrada, cuando todos entraron empezaron a salir de los autos y acercarse a saludar a la gente, ahí vio a Daryl caminando con su brazo sujeto de Francine ambos sonriendo, Carol se quedó inmóvil, Daryl la vio de lejos y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, ella trato de darle una sonrisa aunque casi podía jurar que era una mueca lo que salió, de pronto sintió un brazo que rodeaba su cintura, al girarse vio a Negan sonriendo.

-yo aún sigo aquí… y seguiré –casi susurro, para después conversar con la gente que los rodeaba.

* * *

 **Eaaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaaa nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews y por quien sigue la historia, siento tardar un poco más en subir los capítulos pero tengo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo u.u… no me deja y es muy frustrante u.u…hahaha en fin lo bueno es que ya publique XDD y que dirá la Queen? Que pasara con Daryl? Maldita Francine! Hahahhaa no se ustedes pero yo por ejemplo puedo leer fics de Carol con alguien más y estoy de ahh que padre, pero si leo algo de Daryl con otra es de nooooooo hahahha me indigno casi casi hahahaaaaa así que nooo… no escribiré de esa hahahha solo se mencionara XD espero que les siga gustando y me dejen un comentario, gracias por seguir leyendo!**

 **Trini:** hahaha Carol la tiene difícil verdad? O está enojada con Daryl y sufre en silencio o se le antoja el Negan hahahaaaaaaa hay que culpar a las hormonas XDD gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos!

 **María:** hahahaa awwww no pero de verdad escribiré un fic 100% Caryl, que luego con este no me atrevo a hacerle promoción por miedo a que me linchen hahahaaaaaaaaaa gracias por seguir leyendo y comentado!

 **brendaali96:** ps ahí vaaaaa… ahí va… esta difícil la decisión hahaha ambos son muy buenos XD, gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capi y me digas que te pareció XD

 **Guest: me gusta Negan y sus personalidades pero la de Daryl como que es un poco relegado/** hayyyyyy vieras que a pesar de ser Caryl no se… aun no me imagino a Daryl así como meloso, lo veo como alguien sexual y protector pero no así muy expresivo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero que me digas que te pareció el capi, saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo!**

Carol se quedó unos minutos parada observando a la gente llegar a Alexandria, luego de notar la indiferencia de Daryl se fue a su casa a toda prisa, Negan la observo marcharse, le dio unos minutos y fue detrás de ella.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina cuando Carol escucho a alguien llamando a la puerta, de mala gana fue a abrir.

-hola, ¿puedo pasar? –fue lo primero que dijo Negan apenas la vio.

-no estoy de humor Negan.

-lo se… es por eso que quiero estar aquí. –Carol le dio una mirada y dejo la puerta abierta para después dirigirse a la cocina, por lo que Negan entendió la indirecta y se fue tras ella.

Negan la observo mientras cortaba una manzana en trozos –se porque estas molesta… ¿es por el arquero no? –finalmente dijo para romper el silencio.

-no debería de estar así… debí suponerlo, creo que estoy más molesta conmigo misma que con él. – paro de cortar la manzana y se quedó con la mirada perdida –no sé porque te estoy diciendo estas cosas –resoplo.

-porque estoy aquí… te lo dije no me iré, eso no quiere decir que no me moleste la situación.

-no tiene porque… tu y yo no somos nada.

\- porque no te has dado la oportunidad Carol, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio tu eres mi esposa y espero que un día podamos estar de esa manera.

\- y yo te dicho lo que pienso al respecto.

-sin embargo estamos unidos, hablamos, nos besamos… creo que después de todo no te soy muy indiferente. –dijo serio.

-eso es porque no me das un respiro, ¡siempre estás aquí! –casi grito.

-entonces ¿qué somos Carol?, ¿Amigos?, ¿Conocidos que se besan?, ¿Así besas a todos por aquí?.

-cierra la boca, será mejor que te vayas –empezó a exaltarse.

-no lo hare, necesitamos aclarar esto que pasa entre nosotros.

-¡nada pasa entre nosotros! –de pronto Carol dio un grito de dolor y se llevó las manos al vientre.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Carol cariño?, ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionaba visiblemente asustado.

-me duele… -dijo con dificultad –necesito un doctor.

Negan la cargo en brazos y salieron de ahí, aún estaban reunidos afuera la gente de Alexandria por lo que todos lo observaron cuando se dirigía a una de las camionetas.

-¿qué pasa? –grito Rick acercándose.

-algo pasa con él bebe, la llevare a Hilltop. –mientras la depositaba en el asiento de atrás.

-yo voy contigo. –dijo serio Rick y se subió en la parte del copiloto, con una seña Glenn entendió la magnitud de lo que pasaba y corrió a abrir las puertas mientras daba instrucciones a la gente.

Carol iba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tranquila cariño, llegaremos. –trataba de calmarla Negan.

-no quiero perderlo –dijo entre sollozos.

-no lo harás Carol –contesto Rick. –solo cálmate, es por el bien del bebe.

Carol trato de calmarse, sin embargo el dolor en el vientre era muy fuerte, por lo que trato de concentrarse en su respiración.

Luego de casi una hora en la que se les hizo eterna, Negan era escoltado a la enfermería llevando a Carol en brazos.

El doctor les pidió que esperaran afuera ya que estaban muy exaltados, así lo hicieron mientras Carol era revisada, luego de casi una hora el doctor salía de la habitación.

-su presión estaba muy alta, en una mujer embarazada y en sus condiciones eso es muy peligroso, le he puesto un suero que ha parado las contracciones, sin embargo no puedo asegurarles que el peligro paso, tendremos que esperar que pase al menos un día sin contracciones, de ser así, el peligro habrá pasado.

-¿puedo verla? –cuestiono Negan.

-pueden hacerlo, solo hay que tratar de que este tranquila.

-por supuesto. –aseguro.

-entrare a verla en un rato. –le dijo Rick a lo que Negan asintió y entro en la habitación.

Carol estaba tranquila sin embargo se le notaba en el semblante que aún tenía ganas de llorar.

-hey… se acercó a ella, llegamos a tiempo… todo saldrá bien.

-pudimos haberlo perdido.

-pero no lo hicimos… y no lo haremos, es mi culpa… yo no debí de presionarte.

-no digas eso, el doctor dijo que debido a mi edad esto es muy común.

-podemos hacerlo Carol… un día y nuestro hijo habrá pasado el peligro, todo estará bien.

-si… lo haremos. –asintió mientras Negan se acercaba a besarle la cabeza de manera amorosa.

Pasaron las horas y Carol estaba dormida, Negan le había convencido que sería lo ideal para estar más tranquila y esta vez Carol no puso objeción, de pronto Negan noto como la puerta se abría y vio cómo se asomaba Daryl, inmediatamente se puso de pie y se interpuso en la entrada sacándolo de ahí.

-¿qué haces aquí? – cuestiono a manera de reclamo.

-vengo a verla, ¿que es lo que parece?.

-¿porque?

-que te importa imbécil –casi subía la voz cuando Negan con una mueca lo cayo.

-ella estaba contigo y ¿qué hiciste? La abandonaste, te importo muy poco y solo te fuiste y ¿qué hiciste a tu regreso? Entrar de manera triunfal con esa mujer en sus narices… ¿qué te hace pensar que te querrá ver?

-ella es mi amiga, tú no sabes nada de nuestra relación. –dijo molesto.

-muy bien, es tu amiga… y ese es mi hijo y ahora mismo ella necesita estar tranquila, no hay manera que te deje verla si eso significa ponerla en peligro, la podrás ver, pero no ahora.

-¿quién te crees que eres? –intento hacerlo a un lado cuando el brazo de Rick lo detuvo.

-no es el momento Daryl… Negan tiene razón, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella si así lo deseas, ahora es necesario dejarla sola y tranquila. –Daryl le dio una mirada de disgusto y se fue de ahí visiblemente molesto.

-gracias. –dijo Negan.

-de nada. –y salió de ahí tras Daryl.

Carol despertó un rato después y casi a regañadientes comió, con todo lo que había pasado el apetito se había ido, sin embargo lo hizo por él bebe, entrada la noche la paciencia de Carol se estaba agotando.

-estos libros parecen muy interesantes –decía Negan haciendo una mueca mientras observaba los títulos de ejemplares de medicina.

Carol dio una ligera sonrisa –solo quiero que pasen las horas.

-paciencia… - de pronto vio unas hojas y algunos lápices. – hey, ¿te gusta dibujar?.

-no soy muy buena.

-yo sí.

-¿de verdad? –frunció el ceño.

-espera y veras – se puso parado a su lado con las hojas sobre un libro apoyado en la cama.

Carol se acomodó en la orilla –siéntate –le ordeno, Negan sonrió y se sentó recostado a su lado, Carol observaba entretenida como dibujaba al principio un paisaje en el bosque, en verdad que sabía dibujar, los detalles en los árboles y solo a lápiz la tenían impresionada, luego empezó a dibujar una silueta de lo que parecía una mujer, poco a poco Carol fue observando como la estaba dibujando a ella, sonrió casi ruborizada, la dibujo con un vestido largo de tirantes, casi como un camisón y su vientre se veía en el dibujo como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz, Negan no escatimo y dibujaba las sombras en su cara y cabello, pasadas dos horas y las puntas de algunos lápices desgastadas y Carol sonrió al ver el dibujo terminado –es hermoso.

-eres tu… por supuesto que es hermoso. –la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios que ella no rechazo, el beso fue dulce sin ningún tipo de arrebato. –te quiero Carol.

El momento fue interrumpido por el doctor para constatar el avance de Carol, afortunadamente no había tenido más dolores por lo que el doctor dijo que si todo seguía así al día siguiente el peligro habría pasado.

-acuéstate aquí –le dijo Carol al verlo encorvado en una silla.

-no quiero lastimarte, estaré bien.

-haz estado todo el día ahí, la espalda debe de estarte matando, además no me estarás lastimando, tendré cuidado con mi mano –refiriéndose al catéter donde la estaban medicando, luego de unos segundos Negan acepto y se acostó acurrucando a Carol, al principio se sintió un tanto incomoda, pero dado que la cama no era tan grande, sabía que la mejor manera de estar acostados era en esa posición, por lo que descanso la cabeza en el pecho de Negan mientras este la rodeaba con los brazos, el sonido de su respiración fue un relajante natural y Negan pudo observar cuando cayó en un sueño profundo, Negan no estaba acostado por comodidad y se pasó la noche velando el sueño de la madre de su hijo.

Carol despertó por la mañana en los brazos aun de Negan, por un momento se negó a abrir los ojos y seguir sintiendo los brazos protectores que la rodeaban unos minutos más, finalmente dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos.

-buenos días cariño. –la saludo Negan.

-hola –dijo aun somnolienta.

-¿cómo estás?

-me siento bien.

-¿adivina qué? El doctor vino hace un momento y cambio el medicamento, dijo que solo un suero más para estar seguros y todo estaría bien.

-¿de verdad?

-lo juro, no miento. –Carol sonrió. –ahora te traeré algo de comer, ya vengo. –Negan se reincorporo y Carol pudo notar la mueca en su rostro cuando estiro su cuerpo, sin duda había tenido una mala noche, se sintió un poco culpable.

Al mediodía el suero que el doctor le había administrado a Carol se había acabado hacia unas horas y ella se sentía perfectamente.

-muy bien… tu presión es normal y pudimos controlar las contracciones, sin embargo Carol tendrás que tener algunos cuidados, estarás en cama la mayor parte del día, solo tienes permiso de pararte para ir al baño o dar una caminata de la cama a la sala, no más… tendrás que estar descansando y en absoluta tranquilidad lo que resta del embarazo, ¿entendido? -cuestiono el doctor serio.

-pero…

\- no hay peros–la interrumpió el doctor – si haces un esfuerzo o tu presión vuelve a subir, las contracciones volverán y tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte.

-entendimos –dijo Negan tomándola de la mano ante la mirada de Carol y Rick, que se encontraba también ahí.

-te asignaremos a alguien para que te asista –se apresuró a decir Rick.

-no…Rick, no podemos, todos tenemos obligaciones… suficiente es que no estaré en la despensa o en la armería. –decía Carol mortificada.

-yo me mudare contigo –dijo inmediatamente Negan.

-no…

Negan la interrumpió –Carol, tú lo has dicho todos tenemos un trabajo que hacer, ¿quién más podría estar ahí? ¿Maggie? La mujer casi da a luz… yo estaré contigo, trabajare por las noches y podre estar contigo durante el día.

-Carol podríamos decirle a alguien más –intervino Rick.

-no… Negan tiene razón, no hare que alguien más este sin trabajar por cuidarme, estaré bien.

-entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con que Negan se mude contigo?

Carol le dio una mirada –si… estaré bien. –dijo casi resignada.

El camino a Alexandria fue silencioso, al llegar ahí ya era de noche y nuevamente Negan la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la recamara de su casa –iré por mis cosas, no tardare. –Carol asintió con la cabeza mientras lo veía salir.

Sentada en la cama escucho alguien tocando la puerta. –¡Aquí! –grito un poco. – escucho los pasos subir las escaleras y vio como Daryl se asomaba al cuarto –Daryl… -dijo casi como un susurro.

-hola… ¿cómo estás?.

-estamos bien –dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.

-fui a Hilltop… pero no me permitieron verte.

-necesitaba descansar.

-¿qué te dijo el doctor? –cuestiono casi tímido.

-estaré en reposo lo que resta del embarazo.

-necesitaras ayuda, ¿quién se quedara aquí?

-Negan lo hará.

-claro… era de suponerse.

-¿cómo te atreves? –Daryl le dio una mirada sin saber a qué se refería –después de todo lo que paso… solo vete por favor.

-Carol…

-vete… -interrumpió lo más tranquila que podía –necesito descansar, adiós Daryl.

Daryl salió de ahí sin decir más, por su parte Carol dio unas cuantas respiraciones, sabía la importancia de mantener la calma y se aseguró de no exaltarse.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abría de nuevo.

-ya volví, ¿necesitas algo? –cuestiono Negan mientras dejaba en el piso una bolsa con lo que parecía sus pertenencias.

-estoy bien. –Negan asintió con la cabeza y Carol observo como acomodaba sus cosas en el closet y algunos cajones, estuvo tentada en decirle que bien podría utilizar el cuarto vacío o la sala para dormir, pero después de la noche que habían pasado no pudo hacerlo.

-¿quieres agua o que te traiga algo más? –cuestiono nuevamente, luego de haber acomodado sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa.

-no…creo que solo quiero dormir.

-muy bien, hasta mañana Carol –se acercó y le beso la frente, para luego acostarse a su lado.

-hasta mañana- dijo casi susurrando.

* * *

 **Muy bien chicas, antes que nada una enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee disculpa por la tardanza, época de graduaciones! Ya sabrán mil de trabajo u.u… y bueno leí sus últimos reviews y debo decir que no se si ya perdieron el interés en la historia, lo digo porque que son escasos de nuevo u.u… bueno me imagino tal vez que también tiene que ver que me he tardado un poco o el giro que está dando la historia, en fin… le daré una oportunidad porque ya salí de vacaciones! Así que tendré más tiempo de actualizar, y siguiendo con la historia…que tal? Heee? Hahahaaaaa les dije que no volvería escribir de esa francine maldita! Hahahaha espero sus comentarios, saludos a todas!**

 **Trini** : hahahaha estoy contigo sistah! Podre leer a Carol con otros pero a mi Daryl nunca con otra! Hahahaaa soy muy posesiva hahaha así que no te preocupes que esa tipa no volverá a salir hahaha y pues ya viste todo el drama que paso, que te pareció? Saludos!

 **Daiiana** : lo se soy muy mala muahaha XDDD hay pues ya veremos que pasara con la convivencia diaria y el corazoncito de Carol y Negan siempre al pendiente, al menos ya duermen en el mismo cuarto! Haha muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos.

 **Guest:** Negan se estará ganando el cariño de Carol?/ hayyyyyy pues parece que la luchita que le está haciendo Negan tal vez este rindiendo sus frutos, al menos ya se vieron más cercanos con todo el drama que paso, muchas gracias por el review, saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Eaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo, no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

La luz de la ventana se filtraba por las persianas del cuarto, Carol frunció el ceño abriendo lentamente los ojos, cuando estuvo completamente consciente pudo percatarse de unos brazos fuertes que la tenían sujetada de la cintura, pequeñas bocanadas de aire se filtraban por su cuello donde Negan descansaba completamente ido, no era para menos desde que se habían ido a Hilltop el pobre no había dormido bien, no quería despertarlo pero la necesidad de ir al baño la estaba molestando desde que abrió los ojos, lentamente se dio un giro haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera, aun la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura quedaron frente a frente y Carol pudo observar su rostro con detenimiento, era un hombre muy atractivo eso no podía negarlo, se veía tan pacifico no podía creer que este fuera el mismo hombre que había matado a Eugene y al que vio matar al hombre que había amenazado su vida cuando invadieron la comunidad los lobos, de pronto Negan empezó a pestañear hasta que abrió los ojos y pudo verla tan cerca.

-esta es una buena forma de despertar –le dijo haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco. –buenos días cariño –sin previo aviso le dio un beso rápido en los labios, Carol se empezó a incorporar - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-necesito ir al baño.

-ohhh –casi de un salto se levantó y rodeo la cama para ir a su lado.

-yo puedo sola, gracias.

-no es lo que dijo el doctor.

-el doctor dijo que podía ir al baño o la sala.

-pero estando yo aquí te llevare –ignorando sus comentarios la tomo en brazos y la llevo al baño.

-¿puedo tener algo de privacidad? –cuestiono al notar que seguía parado en la puerta.

-claro…lo siento. –sonrió burlón.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Carol se lavaba los dientes y la cara Negan toco la puerta. – ¡estoy bien, sigo de pie! –grito burlona.

-traigo algo - Carol abrió la puerta para verlo parado con una silla de plástico –esto puede ayudar un montón cuando te quieras duchar –Carol sonrió un tanto conmovida.

-gracias, sin duda será de gran ayuda. –Negan dio un paso adentro y la acomodo dentro de la regadera. –gracias.

-aquí tienes – le paso una bata.

-vaya que has pensado en todo.

-¿necesitas algo más?

-estoy bien, me duchare ahora mismo.

-perfecto, te dejare a solas… cualquier cosa solo da un grito.

-lo hare.

Negan salió del baño no tan convencido de dejarla a solas sin embargo sabía que necesitaba privacidad.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta del baño se abría lentamente y ya estaba Negan esperándola.

-despacio.

-son solo unos pasos. –se reajusto la bata y fue directo a unos cajones a buscar ropa. – me voy a cambiar –se giró a verlo.

-sí, claro. –salió del cuarto, diez minutos después tocaba la puerta – ¿puedo entrar?

-pasa. –Negan entro con una charola con dos platos.

-traje algo de comida, no soy un buen cocinero pero solo será por hoy, la esposa de Pedro nos traerá comida a partir de mañana.

-no es necesario –dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-por supuesto que si… necesitas alimentarte bien. –le acerco el plato – y por mucho que quiera atenderte soy pésimo en la cocina –esto la hizo sonreír.

-es el primer día y ya me siento como una inútil.

-no digas eso… tu sabes que todo es por él bebe, tienes que estar en reposo, hallaremos algo en lo que te puedas entretener, te traeré un par de libros en cuanto pueda.

-gracias.

-no me agradezcas, sabes porque lo hago… ahora come. –Carol le dio un vistazo al plato y se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca, Negan era sincero al decir que era un pésimo cocinero, solo le había llevado fruta en trozos y un poco de avena.

Luego de comer Carol se sentía un tanto incomoda, no sabía que más podía hacer recostada en la cama.

-¿necesitas algo? –cuestiono Negan al verla.

-¡necesito moverme! … Pero esa no es una opción –suspiro dándose por vencida.

-vamos a platicar, cuéntame más de ti.

-no hay mucho que contar. –Negan le dio una mirada, no quería verla con esa actitud.

-muy bien empezare yo… -se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó sentándose a su lado. –recuerdas que te dije que tuve un hijo? –Carol asintió con la cabeza –lo ame tanto… era mi vida, se llamaba Daniel tenía los ojos de un tono verde muy raro que le cambiaban dependiendo de la ropa que usaba, si vestía de blanco sus ojos eran muy azules…casi como los tuyos, pero si usaba colores oscuros se le podían ver verdes, tenía el cabello rizado, lo saco de su mama, se levantó y saco del bolsillo del pantalón una cartera ahora por demás vacía y gastada, que albergaba solo fotografías del niño que estaba describiendo, se la entregó a Carol que veía las fotos embelesada.

-era muy bello –sonrió observando las cuatro fotos que tenía ahí. –tienes suerte de conservar estas fotos – yo no tengo nada de Sophia.

-¿cómo era ella? –Carol le dio un vistazo y suspiro, si él le había contado y mostrado algo tan personal, ella haría lo mismo.

-era la niña más dulce que te puedes imaginar, no tenía ni una pizca de maldad en su cuerpo, tenía el cabello rubio, lo llevaba a los hombros, tenía los ojos verdes, era una niña amable y muy inteligente.

-¿crees que se parecerá a ellos? –le cuestiono Negan poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen.

-tal vez… será su hermano después de todo. –dijo tímida.

-a Daniel le hubiera encantado tener un hermano.

-Shopia siempre me rogo por uno.

-¿has pensado en un nombre?

-no

-definitivamente no será Negan. –resoplo riendo.

-¿no te gusta tu nombre?

-no para mi hijo.

-qué bueno porque esa no era una opción –dijo burlona.

-oye! –fingió quejarse a lo que Carol solo rio –me gusta verte sonreír, ¿lo ves? Se nos ha pasado toda la mañana hablando.

La tarde paso más lento, Carol siguió conversando con Negan pudo ver por lo que hablaban que fue un padre muy dedicado con su hijo, jugaron cartas, Negan también le dio su espacio dejándola a solas cuando esta tomo el libro que tenía en la mesita de noche y la dejo leyendo tranquilamente, por la noche alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-adelante. –levanto la vista esperando ver a Negan.

-hola Carol.

-Maggie! ¿Cómo estás? –cuestiono gustosa.

\- creo que la pregunta es ¿cómo estás tú?- dijo riendo y entrando al cuarto.

-estoy bien... no he tenido ninguna molestia, solo un tanto desesperada por no poder hacer nada.

-son órdenes del médico… todo sea porque este niño nazca sano y fuerte –le toco el vientre.

-así es. ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-creo que el momento de conocer a Hersell se acerca –dijo nerviosa- cada día me cuesta más caminar, me canso con mucha facilidad… bueno es comprensible con esta panza. –ambas rieron.

-te ves hermosa –le dijo Carol sincera.

-lo mismo digo de ti… tu cara es como si brillaras Carol, te ves muy hermosa, el embarazo te sienta.

-no digas tonterías.

-no lo son, estoy segura que Negan lo nota. –Carol bajo la mirada un poco por pena. -¿Cómo te ha tratado? ¿estas cómoda? –Carol levanto la vista y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-él se ha portado muy bien… me cuida, trata de mantenerme ocupada para no desesperarme y se ha organizado para que nos traigan comida.

-él te quiere Carol y quiere mucho a su hijo.

-lo sé.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

-yo… no lo sé, creo que él es un buen hombre, me lo ha demostrado pero las cosas se complicaron mucho.

-lo se… y lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-por presionarte a intentar algo con Daryl –decía apenada – no debí alentarte.

-no lo sientas, fue lo mejor… creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta que al parecer solo somos dos grandes amigos, le quiero… el siempre será alguien muy importante para mí, es solo que en estos momentos creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo lejos por el bien de todos.

-te entiendo y se respetara tu decisión, en cuanto a mi… vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda y te mandare comida.

-no es necesario.

-por supuesto que sí, no es ningún problema.

-gracias.

-te veo luego Carol, cuida a este bebe –se acercó a darle un abrazo y tocarle el vientre, para luego salir de ahí.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abría para dejar pasar a Negan con una charola en mano.

-mira lo que te he traído… -decía sonriendo – carne y un poco de verduras.

-¿cocinaste?

-no… aproveche que estaba Maggie contigo y he ido con Pedro, así que esta delicioso.

-gracias… ¿y porque no hay otro plato? –cuestiono confundida.

-me iré a trabajar Carol, tendré la guardia de entrada solo por unas horas… Rick me lo permitió para poder estar contigo más tiempo, así que después de que cenes me iré a la guardia.

Carol ceno, no porque tuviera hambre sino que no quería ser una molestia de por sí ya se sentía un tanto inútil, mientras lo hacia Negan se cambió casi frente a ella sin ningún pudor, lo que provoco que se sonrojara un poco, aun no entendía como él se sentía tan en confianza frente a ella como si de verdad fuera su esposa.

Al terminar de comer Negan seguía esperándola pacientemente –¿puedo llevarme la charola?

-si gracias.

-muy bien, entonces me voy… regresare en un par de horas, yo sé que lo sabes pero… recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, nada de ponerte de pie a menos que sea para ir al baño y no más de cinco minutos.

-sé muy bien lo que dijo el doctor gracias.

-muy bien, siendo así… que descanses cariño –se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, ella ni siquiera intento esquivarlo, se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos –creo que iré a cubrir esas horas con muy buen humor –Carol casi se sonroja de mas –creo que veo algo de color en tus mejillas –dijo burlón.

-cierra la boca y ve a trabajar.

-lo que tú digas –se acercó lentamente y le tomo la cara con las manos para darle un beso lento, al separarse – definitivamente de muy buen humor… que descanses. –sonrió.

-gracias. –Negan salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa, Carol ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía pero podía sentir que había un aire de familiaridad en el ambiente y de pronto no le resultaba tan extraño después de todo.

* * *

 **Okkkkkkkkkkk aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les siga gustando y las nuevas lectoras muchas gracias por su reviews! Me animan a escribir de verdad! Y pues bueno como lo dije capítulos atrás… esta historia está tomando un rumbo muy diferente a lo que yo tenía pensado, sin embargo me sigue gustado XDDDD espero que a ustedes también, habrá más Daryl las cosas no pueden quedarse así como así! XD gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos!**

 **Guest** / Hay que cortito capítulo, Negan es tan dulce pero ya que Daryl se ponga las pilas/ ohhhh si te soy sincera me estoy inclinando más a la pareja Negan-Carol como lo abras notado, tengo una idea loca en la cabeza de como traer a Daryl nuevamente pero… eso se podrá ver quizás en el transcurso de los capis, espero que no te desespere la espera XD, muchas gracias por leer y por el review! Saludos.

 **Daiianna** : hahaha lo seeeee este Negan es muy confianzudo! Hahahahha yo escribo este fic y siempre estoy de… no les gustara me insultaran por no poner Caryl… pero bueno ahora sí que YOLO hahahhaaaaaaaaaa muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, saludos!

 **Lissa Dixon:** me alegra que te guste el Carol-Negan, yo soy ferviente Caryl pero me gusta mucho leer cosas diferentes xDD espero que me comentes que te pareció el capi, gracias por seguir atenta al fic, saludos!

 **LufFyzAm4:** awwwwwww muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y sobretodo que seas mente abierta para leer otras cosas como esta clase de experimento hahahah espero que te haya gustado el capi y toda crítica es bienvenida, saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eaaaaaaaaaaaa capitulo nuevo!**

Habían pasado los días, las semanas y finalmente los meses en los que Carol seguía en cama, de vez en cuando Negan la llevaba en brazos a la sala, solo para que viera otro entorno que no fuera las cuatro paredes de su habitación, otras veces la llevaba afuera, le había instalado un sofá en la entrada para que estuviera cómoda mientras se sentaba observando y saludando a la gente, la relación entre ellos iba mejorando, Carol al principio le resulto difícil estar en cama y se le escuchaba quejosa de ello, sin embargo luego de observar el esfuerzo de Negan por mantenerla ocupada y distraída no quiso ser una carga más pesada de lo que ya era para él, trataba de ser paciente finalmente era por la salud de ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre y aunque no lo demostrara mucho ya estaba por demás emocionada y ansiosa por conocerlo, también como había sido usual las caricias y besos ya eran cosa de diario a veces para darse los buenos días, para darse las buenas noches o simplemente porque a Negan le nacía hacerlo entre las conversaciones, nunca hablaron de ello, si bien Carol se mostraba al principio sorprendida ahora lo veía casi como algo normal.

Por la noche Carol cenaba como cada día algo preparado por la esposa de Pedro, casi juro que cuando estuviera bien iría a darle las gracias a la mujer por tantas atenciones hacia ellos, Negan esperaba paciente a que terminara para después irse a vigilar la entrada, mientras comía Negan observo casi embelesado a Carol, el vientre ya sobresalía por demás y se veía a todas luces, por las cuentas que hacían Carol ya tenía o estaba por cumplir los siete meses.

-¿me veras comer hasta que termine? –cuestiono al notar la mirada.

-no te estoy viendo.

-sí, claro – resoplo burlona.

-¡lo juro! – dijo riendo –yo estoy viendo a mi hijo –señalo el vientre, Carol le sonrió al escuchar eso –cada día está más grande.

-lo se… debo de parecer un globo enorme.

\- te ves más hermosa que nunca – Carol se llevó el ultimo bocado a la boca y le dio un sorbo al vaso con agua –no me crees? – ella no dijo nada. –tus ojos brillan, te ves radiante, nunca te había visto más hermosa como ahora que estas embarazada… no si esa es la causa pero no miento cuando lo digo.

Carol dio una pequeña sonrisa –Gracias. –dijo casi tímida.

Negan le quito la charola y la puso en la mesita de noche, se acercó a ella y le tomo la cara con las manos -eres la mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto –susurro viéndola a los ojos y le dio un beso lento al principio para después ir profundizando, Carol le dio libre acceso a su boca y de pronto suspiraba ante las caricias, la mano de Negan viajo a sus caderas mientras buscaba una posición para no lastimarla, mientras se besaban Carol le paso las manos por el pelo, la mano de Negan viajo a sus muslos y Carol dio un gemido, Negan sonrió mientras besaba ahora su cuello, ninguno de los dos quería que terminara pero finalmente luego de un beso por demás apasionado Negan se separó lentamente.

-no sabes lo que daría por estar contigo –dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro aun sintiendo su aliento – pero no sé si este bien para el niño… no quiero lastimarlo.

Carol casi se sonrojo al darse cuenta que no había pensado en eso –lo se… tienes razón.

-creo que tal vez pueda visitar Hilltop para hablar con el doc –Carol sonrió.

-y yo creo que Abraham estará enfadado porque no lo has reemplazado en la vigilancia.

-a quien le importa, igual me odia –resoplo.

-ya es hora de irte anda…

\- muy bien, pero antes… -le dio otro beso por demás apasionado, Carol respondió, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose y una exclamación de sorpresa hizo que ambos se separaran.

-ohh lo siento! – una Maggie por demás avergonzada se daba la vuelta con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-no te preocupes, yo ya me iba…solo nos estábamos despidiendo, buenas noches cariño –le guiño el ojo a Carol.

-buenas noches.

-adiós Maggie y adiós pequeño –le toco la cabeza al niño, Maggie había dado a luz hacía casi dos meses a un niño sano y con rasgos asiáticos, el niño era un mini Glenn, era la adoración de todos, ya era usual visitar a Carol para pedirle algún consejo sobre maternidad o simplemente conversar después de la cena.

-adiós Negan –Maggie respondió aun roja de la pena, luego de notar que Negan salía de casa, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama con Carol –¿y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada señorita? –cuestionaba burlona.

-no hay nada que decir, dame acá. – estiro los brazos para tomar al pequeño Hershel.

-Prácticamente te vi fusionándote con Negan ¿y no dirás nada?- eso provoco que Carol sonriera.

-¿fusionándome?

-sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿entonces ya hay algo serio? –cuestiono levantando las cejas.

-espero un hijo de él, creo que ya hay algo desde hace mucho. –mientras le hacía cariños al bebe.

\- ¿seguirás burlándote de mí? –resoplo.

-solo si sigues preguntando. –le dio una sonrisa burlona – muy bien, tu ganas –Maggie sonrió –no hay nada.

-¿cómo es posible después de lo que acabo de ver?

-él siempre me besa.

-aja… ¿y eso como por qué? O mejor aún… ¿porque lo permites?

-no lo sé…ya es algo normal supongo.

-¿te gusta?

-¿Negan? –Maggie asintió con la cabeza –es alguien muy atractivo eso no lo puedo negar.

-mi esposo también es muy atractivo… ¿dejarías que te besara?

-no si quisiera seguir viva –decía riendo.

-buena respuesta.

-sé de qué hablas, pero no hemos siquiera tocado ese tema, vivimos juntos pero nunca hemos planteado esa conversación.

-pues hoy te veías muy animada –levanto las cejas burlona.

-estuviste embarazada, ¡son estas malditas hormonas!- decía casi desesperada.

-lo se… cuando estaba embarazada tenía un apetito sexual como nunca… entonces ustedes… -abrió los ojos de más y Carol la interrumpió.

-no… nosotros nada, además en mi estado ni siquiera sé si podría.

-ohhh pobre de ti.

-mejor cambiemos de tema y dime como está la situación allá afuera, Negan solo dice que todo está bien.

-hace poco trajeron un cargamento así que estamos abastecidos de artículos, la siembra va muy bien, dentro de poco tendremos una gran cosecha de verduras.

-me alegra escuchar eso… ¿y Negan? ¿cómo van las cosas con él?

-tu sabes que las cosas habían sido muy tensas, por lo que se su gente le tiene mucho respeto, él y Glenn se están haciendo muy buenos amigos, Rick aún mantiene cierta distancia…

-¿qué hay de Abraham?

-pfff- resoplo – el aún está muy dolido, no entiende razones, han tenido algunos enfrentamientos pero nada serio hasta ahora.

-eso espero –Carol suspiro –¿y Daryl? –casi dijo tímida.

-él siempre está de un lado a otro, cada vez se queda más tiempo en Hilltop.

-solo espero que este bien.

-lo está –Carol le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de Alexandria había una plática muy diferente.

-¿tienes las cosas? –cuestiono Negan ansioso.

-todo está en mi casa, trajimos un moises que le podrá servir en los primeros meses.

-muchas gracias Glenn, me hubiera gustado ir por mi cuenta, pero después de que Carol dé a luz ya podre ir yo y traer lo que haga falta.

-no te preocupes amigo, de igual forma tendremos las cosas que Judith y el pequeño Hershel vayan dejando.

-gracias, antes de pasar a casa me gustaría ir por las cosas.

-claro no hay problema.

Luego de pasar horas en la vigilancia apenas se iba asomando el sol cuando Negan entraba a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido, traía consigo una enorme bolsa de plástico con ropa, algunas cobijas y demás artículos de bebe, así como un moises por demás adorable, las dejo en la sala y se dispuso a como cada día, llevar un plato de fruta y avena para que cuando Carol despertara tuviera algo que comer mientras él dormía un poco, Carol lo sintió cuando se recostó y casi como un habito se dio la vuelta y se acomodó descansando en su pecho.

Después de un par de horas Carol abrió los ojos y noto a Negan profundamente dormido, se reincorporo cuidando de no despertarlo, lentamente se dirigió al baño para asearse, al salir lo hizo tratando de no hacer ruido, se cambió rápidamente y se volvió a la cama, acomodando las almohadas para sentarse en el otro extremo, tomo el plato de frutas y avena y se dispuso a desayunar mientras seguía observando al hombre que dormía junto a ella, al terminar dejo el plato de lado y se dispuso a leer un poco, Negan le había traído una veintena de libros para que se entretuviera y así lo hizo, ya era un habito leer después de desayunar, luego de unos minutos sintió algunos movimientos en la cama y tal como pensaba Negan se despertaba poco a poco.

-buenos días –sonrió aun adormilado.

-buenos días.

\- me alistare para ir por la comida con Pedro –Carol pudo notar el cansancio del hombre.

-no lo hagas, duerme un poco más.

-es tarde, debes comer a tus horas.

-aún es temprano, comí demasiada fruta estoy bien.

-pero…

-me recostare yo también –dejo el libro que leía y se acercó a su lado para recostarse en su pecho.

-¿cómo puedo decir que no?

-no digas nada –Carol levanto la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso a los labios, Negan la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo y le beso la cabeza, no tardo ni cinco minutos cuando se quedó dormido de nuevo, Carol podía ver que estaba exhausto, las ojeras en sus ojos lo delataban, se quedó quieta escuchando la respiración de quien la mantenía abrazada, levanto un poco la cabeza y le dio otro beso en los labios para continuar recostada en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Ok muy biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn que está pasando aquí? Serán solo las hormonas'? XDDDDD ya saben lo que dicen de las embarazadas hahaha espero que les haya gustado y me comenten al respecto, muchas gracias por la paciencia y seguir leyendo el fic, cuando no es la graduación, son las vacaciones y ahora el inicio del ciclo escolar, el caso es que siempre me veo atareada para actualizar el fic XD tratare con todas mis fuerzas de no tardar tanto, les mando saludos!**

 **Trini** : muchas gracias por seguir leyedo y darle una oportunidad al fic, pues si esq este es un Negan reformado hahaha el Negan que veremos en agosto lo vamos a odiar mucho hahahha me apurare a terminar el fic antes de que eso pase XD saludos!

 **Guest:** Amo, amo, amoooo toda la historia/ muchas gracias por tu review! Y sii pues yo soy Caryl y hasta estoy pensando un fic Caryl pero con el trabajo y demás cosas no quiero dejar a la espera un fic más XD así que esperare hasta que termine este para continuar con un Caryl, en cuanto a este fic la vdd desde que lo inicie ya tenía mis dudas de si quería que estuviera con Negan o que… ahora sí que no fue a propósito hahah la historia se fue dando solita en mi loca cabeza XD gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!

 **Guest:** hay Negan me recuerda a Denny Duquette/ awwwwww fíjate que no soy asidua a esa serie, sin embargo mi hmna la veía y me tocó ver el capi de la muerte de Denny y primero dije el me gusta! Hahahha y loo estaba casi moqueando al terminar el capi, fue muy triste eso u.u… pero este actor me ha gustado mucho, lo alcance a ver más en supernatural, así que cuando supe que sería Negan dije OMG quiero verlo con Carol hahahaaaaaa, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y tus comentarios, espero terminar el fic antes de octubre que luego tener al verdadero Negan en nuestras pantallas sera un shock hahahha saludos!

 **Guest:** jejeje estoy ansiosa/ lo sientoooo! Hahaha es que he tenido mucho trabajo con el inicio del ciclo escolar, apenas termine de escribir el capi y leí tu review porque ni chance había tenido de revisar mi correo XD pero ya está aquí, espero que te haya gustado y me comentes, saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevo capituloooooooooooooo XDDD**

-¿estas cómoda? ¿Quieres que traiga algo? –cuestionaba visiblemente preocupado.

-estoy bien Negan –decía con un poco de dificultad –creo que esto se llevara un tiempo.

Los días y meses pasaron volando, la relación entre Negan y Carol era cada vez mejor, aunque ninguno dijera nada parecían una verdadera pareja, su hablar y comportamiento lo demostraban, tenían días de haberse mudado temporalmente a Hilltop, el Doctor lo recomendó dado que se acercaba la fecha de dar a luz, ahora Carol soportaba tranquilamente las primeras contracciones ante la preocupación desmedida de Negan.

-¿quieres agua?

-estoy bien… en realidad…

-¿sí? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

-no soporto la espalda, son las primeras contracciones y la espalda me está matando –trataba de dar respiraciones pausadas para relajarse.

-date vuelta –le hizo la seña y se apoyó detrás de ella en la cama y empezó a masajear la parte baja de la cintura.

-eso ayuda mucho.

-me alegro.

Las horas pasaron y las contracciones se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, el doctor les había asegurado que él bebe venía bien por lo que respiraron de alivio, sería un parto sin complicaciones gracias a los cuidados que habían tomado todos estos meses.

-¿ya? –cuestiono Negan sujetando su mano.

Carol apretó la mano y cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración para después exhalar aliviada de que la contracción había pasado. –ya… son muy fuertes.

-lo estás haciendo muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti –se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿cómo vamos? –entro el doctor al cuarto.

\- cada vez son más fuertes –dijo Negan serio.

-muy bien voy a revisarla, si gustas salir un momento.

-no… puede quedarse. –lo interrumpió Carol.

-como gustes. –contesto el médico, Negan volvió a sentarse a un lado de la cama tomándola de la mano. –tienes razón, ya estas dilatada, en cualquier momento arriba este bebe.

-lo ves cariño, dentro de poco conoceremos a nuestro hijo.

No pasaron ni cuarenta minutos cuando el doctor le daba la orden a Carol una vez más de pujar, ella resistió estoicamente cada una de las contracciones, de pronto el sonido de un llanto inundo la habitación, lágrimas en los ojos tanto de Negan como Carol les invadieron, el doctor fue ayudado por una habitante de Hilltop que puso al bebe en una camilla para limpiarlo mientras el doctor terminaba su tarea con Carol, luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que Negan observaba todo el procedimiento…

-es una niña Carol!... tenemos una hija. –decía emocionado.

La ayudante le entrego a su hija envuelta en una manta, Negan la miro embelesado, luego se acercó a Carol y se la entrego con sumo cuidado.

-es hermosa –dijo susurrando Carol. –la bebe era tan blanca como Carol, el cabello era castaño y se le podían ver unos cuantos rizos, apenas si podía abrir los ojos pero se le notaban de un azul profundo como la madre.

-lo es, gracias por esto. –le volvió a besar la cabeza conmovido.

-muy bien he terminado contigo Carol, les daré unos cuantos minutos a solas, Amanda te ayudara a limpiarte para trasladarte a tu recamara. –dijo el doctor saliendo de ahí junto con su ayudante.

-muchas gracias doctor. –respondió Negan.

-gracias- dijo apenas Carol sin dejar de observar a su hija.

-¿qué?

-gracias.

-¿porque? –cuestiono extrañado.

-porque a pesar de todo, como se dieron las cosas, ella es el fruto de eso… gracias por ello.

-te quiero Carol, desde que te vi te quise, suena loco pero lo hice… soy yo el que tendría que estar agradecido pudiste odiarme, tal vez lo haces por momentos, pero estos últimos meses han sido los mejores para mí.

-no te odio Negan, lo juro… no lo hago.

-te amo y te prometo que seré el mejor padre para ella.

-lo se… sé que lo serás. –esta vez Negan le beso los labios.

-¿quieres que llame a Amanda? Estoy seguro que Maggie y los demás querrán conocer a esta preciosura. –ahora beso con sumo cuidado la cabeza de su hija.

-si por favor.

Luego de un baño para ambas y que estuvieran limpias, instaladas en la recámara y que Carol hubiera amamantado por primera vez a su hija, Rick, Michonne y Maggie entraron en la habitación.

-¡es hermosa Carol! –expreso Maggie mientras arrullaba a la recién nacida.

-gracias Maggie. –decía sonriendo.

-¿estás bien Carol? –cuestiono Rick.

-bien y muy feliz.

-me alegro mucho, esa niña tendrá muchos brazos para cargarla en Alexandria.

-felicidades Carol, tu hija es una muñeca. –dijo Michonne observándola. –felicidades a ti también Negan –Negan levanto la vista y le dio una ligera sonrisa. –tendrás que cuidarlas a ambas.

-lo hare, con mi vida si es necesario.

-no tenemos dudas de eso –contesto Rick –creo que será mejor dejar descansar a Carol.

-te estaremos esperando ansiosos en Alexandria –dijo Maggie entregándole a la niña.

-estaremos ahí pronto. –los tres amigos salieron del cuarto luego de darle un abrazo a Carol.

Después de unos minutos de silencio –Amy…

-¿Amy?

-quiero que su nombre sea Amy… ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Amy… Amy Williams… me gusta –sonrió encantado.

-¿Williams? –entrecerró los ojos.

-es mi apellido.

Carol solo sonrió –me gusta Amy Williams también.

Pasaron alrededor de una semana en Hilltop ya que el doctor quería estar seguro que todo estuviera bien, Carol yacía preparando la pequeña maleta que habían llevado con ropa cuando la puerta se abrió.

-aun me falta cerrar esta maleta Negan –decía luchando para cerrar el zíper.

-puedo ayudar. –la voz la dejo casi inmóvil, sabia de quien se trataba sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Daryl –dijo seria y se giró a observarlo.

-hola… quería saludar y conocer a tu hija, todos aquí dicen que es hermosa.

-gracias, aquí esta –rodeo la cama para levantarla -la niña estaba dormida.

Daryl la observo con cuidado –no mentían… es hermosa Carol, se parece a ti.

-salvo el cabello creo –sonrió.

-me alegra haber venido a conocerla.

-su nombre es Amy.

-es bonito igual que ella.

-¿te quedaras aquí? –cuestiono casi susurrando mientras dejaba a la niña en la cama.

-creo que si… hay un montón por hacer.

-¿tiene algo que ver conmigo? Porque si es así Daryl no quiero que lo hagas, tu familia está en Alexandria.

-no te mentiré, al principio si lo fue…ahora creo que debo de terminar unos asuntos antes de volver.

-tu familia también te necesita.

-lo se… tu volverás a tu casa… ¿con Negan?

Carol agacho un poco la cabeza –si… lo hare.

-¿lo amas?

-aun no lo sé… pero creo que sí.

-a pesar de todo lo que paso, quiero que seas feliz.

-y yo quiero que tú seas feliz –ambos se dieron un abrazo que duro unos minutos –te extrañe –le susurró al oído.

-te extrañe también –contesto con su voz ronca, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un Negan se quedó sorprendido de lo que veía, obligándolos a separarse. –es mejor que me vaya, ella es muy hermosa Carol felicidades –volvió a decir para después darle una mirada a Negan y salir de ahí.

-¿hay algo que deba saber? –cuestiono serio Negan.

-si… la maleta no cierra –se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios provocando su risa.

Luego de unas horas y después de muchas bienvenidas y felicitaciones, ambos llegaban con su hija a casa.

-por fin en casa. –dijo un tanto exhausto.

-en casa… y puedo moverme libremente –decía sonriendo Carol.

-¿estás feliz?

-mucho.

-Carol… no hemos hablado de eso, ¿seguirás permitiendo que me quede? –cuestiono casi tímido.

Carol sonrió, casi le dio ternura la forma en que lo pregunto, se acercó a él y le rodeo la cintura. –esta es tu casa- y como nunca antes Carol le tomo la cara con las manos y lo beso apasionadamente, Negan respondió gustoso, el beso duro unos segundos ya que el llanto de su hija les obligo a separarse –creo que alguien está molesta porque no ha comido, subiré al cuarto para darle de comer.

Negan asintió con la cabeza viendo cómo se dirigía a la escalera con su hija –hey Carol! –haciendo que esta se girase –te amo- dijo casi serio, Carol sonrió haciendo un guiño para seguir su camino.

Dos meses habían pasado ya y la pequeña Amy se le podían notar sus rasgos definidos, físicamente era idéntica a Carol salvo por el cabello castaño y sus pequeños rizos que le daban un aire de muñeca y encantaban a todo el que se le acercara.

-¿cansada? –cuestiono Negan acercándose a ella por detrás mientras observaba a su hija dormida.

-ella a veces tiene un carácter muy fuerte –sonrió y se giró a verlo.

-tal vez eso lo saco también de ti –esto hizo que Carol le diera un golpe fingiendo enojo –oye no soy yo quien dice que ella es idéntica a ti.

-esos rizos no son míos –se burló – quien hubiera pensado que sacaría los rizos de tu madre.

-David también los tenia, supongo que está destinado que cada hijo mío los herede –se acercó y la tomo de la cintura para darle un beso lento, desde el nacimiento de su hija los besos habían abundado pero aun no daban el siguiente paso.

Entre besos Carol lo guio a la cama, Negan se separó y la miro sorprendida –¿estas segura? –Carol sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –Carol… ¿de verdad es esto lo que quieres?

-es lo que quiero ¿y tú?

-siempre -la empujo a la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Negan recorrió su cuerpo una vez más entre besos, no era la primera vez pero lo parecía, era la primera vez en la que Carol realmente deseaba estar con él, desabotono su blusa y deposito pequeños besos en su mandíbula que poco a poco fueron bajando hacia su pecho, Carol dio pequeños gemidos, la forma en que Negan la besaba la tenía por demás excitada, habían tenido sexo antes pero no era nada comparado con lo de estos momentos, fue lento, las embestidas fueron lentas, Carol suspiraba y daba pequeños gemidos que eran callados con besos de Negan, ella también exploraba el cuerpo de Negan, recorrió con besos su pecho tonificado de las largas jornadas de trabajo pesado, recorría los brazos fuertes con sus dedos, luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

-te amo Carol –dijo apenas recobrando la respiración.

-también te quiero Negan. –Negan abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, correspondió con un beso apasionado de la emoción, para luego atraerla a su lado y quedarse completamente dormidos.

* * *

 **Okkkkkkkk este capi fue un poco amorolico vdd? Hahaha pero es que los bebes sacan todo el amorss XD que les pareció la plática con Daryl?... se viene aún mas de Daryl aunq no lo parezca XD gracias por seguir leyendo espero que les haya gustado el capi, saludos!**

 **Trini:** seeeeeee súper reformado… casi casi le tallara a mano un mini bate a su hija hahahahaaaaa

 **Guest** : entraraaaaaaaa… pero tal vez no en muy buenas circunstancias, pero bueno paciencia se vendrá algo bueno XD gracias por seguir leyendo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok despues de tantooooooooooo tiempo por fin el final de esta historia, sé que prometí mas capítulos pero luego de leer sabrán porque lo preferí, no las entretengo y espero que les guste!**

Habían pasado cuatro años en donde las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, la raza humana se fue imponiendo y poco a poco casi se extinguían los caminantes, habían encontrado una vacuna que iban propagando por todo el país esperando que pronto fuera el mundo y se libraran de la maldición que los había aquejado los últimos años.

Alexandria seguía de pie, poco a poco la gente volvió a su vida civilizada, a encontrar pequeños "trabajos", la vida aún era austera, el dinero aún no se manejaba como antes, aún seguía el intercambio o trueque de mercancía sin embargo a cómo iban las cosas pronto sabían que tenía que implementarse, Carol acepto el puesto de maestra en una pequeña escuela mientras que Negan ahora era el encargado de obras públicas, pocos sabían que en la vida antes del apocalipsis era un ingeniero prominente, por lo que se sintió bien el regresar a lo que tanto amaba.

La vida de Carol y Negan no podía ser mejor, la pequeña Amy era el vivo retrato de su madre pero con el coraje de su padre, tenía cuatro años y la renacuaja podía defenderse de los caminantes, Carol se encargó de enseñarle y a pesar de su corta edad era muy independiente.

Para el grupo de Rick las cosas también sonreían, Abraham regreso a luchar con un grupo del ejército para acabar con los caminantes, Sasha lo siguió, Rosita se había casado con Spencer y estaban esperando su primer bebe, las cosas para los Rhee eran cada vez mejores, Maggie siguió el ejemplo de su padre y se unió a una brigada de médicos y enfermeras, mientras que Glenn era parte de las misiones de rescate junto con Michonne y Rick, por su parte Daryl seguía con su espíritu libre, después de un tiempo había regresado a Alexandria y las cosas entre Carol y el volvieron a ser como antes, era un amor fraternal el que se tenían, Negan al principio renuente termino aceptando el hecho de que el siempre seria parte de la vida de Carol y para colmo era la adoración de la pequeña Amy.

Eran pasadas de las siete de la noche cuando Negan llego a su casa, de inmediato escucho los pequeños pasos corriendo por el pasillo.

-papa! –salto sobre el Amy.

-hola preciosa –la alzo en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –como te fu el día de hoy en la escuela?

-mmmm –puso una cara dudosa por lo que Negan rio, la niña había tenido algunos problemas para adaptarse a la vida escolar, a pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado ella aún era un espíritu libre que prefería salir a cazar con su tío Daryl o dar largas caminatas con Carl y Judith. –más o menos –respondió haciendo una mueca.

\- más o menos?

-la señorita Lucy se molestó porque lleve a Chloe a la escuela.

-llevaste a Chloe? –cuestiono riendo, Chloe era la lagartija mascota de la niña –lo sabía tu mama? –la niña negó con la cabeza –y que tal el regaño? –guiño el ojo.

\- mama me prohibió salir hoy a jugar, dijo que pude lastimar o perder a Chloe.

-ella tiene razón.

-lo sé –decía haciendo puchero.

Carol observaba desde la puerta de la cocina la interacción –Amy sube a lavarte las manos la cena está casi lista –la niña obedeció de inmediato.

-la renacuaja se llevó a Chloe? –dijo riendo.

-no te burles, al parecer causo pánico entre algunos compañeros.

-ella esta arrepentida –se acercó y la tomo por la cintura –como fue tu día?

-fue un buen día…a pesar del incidente con Chloe. –sonrió, Negan le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un beso – te extrañe.

-lo se… prometo que pronto estaré más tiempo en casa, las construcción se ha extendido –la volvió a besar –lo bueno de estar unos días lejos es recuperar el tiempo perdido no? –guiño el ojo para besarla nuevamente.

-iewww –se escuchó el sonido de Amy.

-no iewww –fingió quejarse Negan –solo amo a tu madre –le dio un beso rápido.

-papa! –dijo ahora seria.

-ok… -se separó de Carol -quien diría que nuestra hija sería tan celosa.

-a quien saldría? –dijo burlona. –bueno pasen a sentarse ya traigo la comida.

La familia Williams ceno entre platica hasta que Carol baño y acostó a la pequeña, luego de salir del baño de la recamara, Negan la esperaba sentado en la cama.

-aun despierto? –cuestiono picara.

-crees que dormiría?

-creí que estarías roncando por el cansancio –se acercó poco a poco quitándose la bata y dejando solo un camisón de tirantes.

-hemos estado sin vernos casi cinco días, tu qué piensas? – Carol se recostó y él se acercó a ella, la beso con ternura –te eche de menos.

-lo mismo digo, ahora que te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido? –le guiño el ojo.

Negan enseguida se abalanzo a ella llenándola de besos, bajo un tirante de si camisón y recorrió su hombro y cuello con pequeños besos, enseguida sus manos bajaron a sus caderas recorriéndolas, la manos se fijaron en la camiseta que llevaba y la levanto para ayudarlo a quitársela, Negan no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo mismo con el camisón, deposito besos en su cuello que fueron bajando a sus pechos, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la mano de Negan recorrió ahora su intimidad e hizo que Carol suspirara de placer –dios te extrañe –lo beso Carol, Negan acaricio su clítoris haciéndola gemir, por su parte Carol tomo su miembro y noto como estaba listo para ella, Negan bajo sus panties y le dio una mirada, Carol asintió para confirmarle que estaba lista, dio la primera embestida lenta y ambos suspiraron, las embestidas subieron de ritmo y ambos gemían mientras se besaban con pasión, luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al orgasmo, con los cuerpos sudorosos poco a poco Negan se retiró de ella y la atrajo a su pecho recobrando la respiración.

-te amo –le tomo la mano y le dio un beso, se quedó mirando el anillo que usaba, luego del "casamiento" que inicio con su historia, nunca más habían tocado el tema de hacerlo de manera formal con sus amigos, sin embargo Negan le había regalado un anillo que simbolizaba el amor que le tenía y Carol lo tenía siempre con ella.

-y yo te amo más –le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un pequeño beso –y por más que me gustaría una segunda ronda, sé que estás cansado y yo mañana tengo trabajo.

-estas segura que no quieres una segunda ronda? –cuestiono bromeando besándola en los labios.

-yo siempre quiero una segunda, tercera o cuarta ronda –le dijo picara correspondiendo el beso –pero es hora de descansar.

-por la mañana nos desquitamos.

-entonces estaremos de muy buen humor por la mañana –sonrió.

-hasta mañana cariño –la abrazo y el beso la frente.

-hasta mañana –se acurruco más junto a el para dormir tranquilamente, nunca pensó que después de todo lo que había sufrido podría ser tan feliz y sin embargo ahí estaba, con una hija a la que amaba más que a su vida, el hombre por el que lucharía contra todos y viviendo una vida tranquila sin nada que pudiera arruinarlo, suspiro y cerró los ojos esperando por el día de mañana.

FIN

* * *

 **Y que se acabooooooooooooo u.u ps ya que XDDD yo tenía está loca idea de continuar con el fic unos capítulos más y mi mente retorcida tenía pensado matar a Negan y que volviera a los brazos de Daryl, sin embargo pensé en lo bien que se había dado el personaje de Negan y lo frustrado que es leer fics donde se pasan toda la historia centrada en una pareja y luego para que al final no se queden, así que opte por que este fuera el final, una vida tranquila y feliz entre Negan, Carol y su hija, espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si me perdí tantísimo tiempooooo pero fue como siempre por cuestiones de trabajo, si esto fuera un trabajo creo que tendría como 10 fics escribiendo hahaha es lo malo, tantas ideas en la cabeza y poco tiempo para ejecutarlas, muchas gracias a quien se tomó la molestia de leer y sobre todo de comentar, lo agradezco mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Daiiana:** uyyyyyyy ps ya ves que si tenía pensado terminar con el Negan/Carol pero al final rectifique, espero que te haya gustado el final, muchas gracias por seguir el fic y comentar!

 **Guest:** Ahhhh! Que emoción que ya naciera, y al fin estos dos ya están juntos…./ me alegro que te haya gustado y pues ya los conflictos no se dieron por el final del fic XDD espero no haberte decepcionado y que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Guest:** ahhhh! Porque? Estoy ansiosa por que continúes…/ hay no sabes qué pena me dio leer tu review y me hubiera gustado contestarte pero como no tenías cuenta no podía u.u pero el trabajo me absorbeeeeeee con lo que yo amo escribir u.u espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia y me comentes al respecto, saludos!

 **Muchas gracias a quien siguió el fic recientemente, lamentablemente llego a su fin, espero no haberlos decepcionado, gracias por leer!**


End file.
